Una historia de The Loud House: La amenaza rosa
by Rasec02
Summary: A Lola Loud no le puedes decir no... ella siempre obtiene lo que quiere, y cuando no es así, alguien tiene que sufrir. Lincoln descubrirá como es la furia de la "Amenaza rosa". Este fanfic esta en el mismo universo que "Secretos y hermanas". Contiene contexto sugerente y explícito (Lemon). Contiene Loudcest.
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola a todos los fanáticos del Loudcest! les habla Rasec02, si... se que demore mucho para escribir esta historia anexa a mi Fanfic principal "Secretos y hermanas" pero créanme que he tenido muchos líos en el mes de febrero, teniendo que dejar a la mitad esta historia y continuarle este marzo. Quiero aclarar que no soy un experto en literatura ni escritura, lo mio son los números XD, pero esta serie me encanto desde que la vi, despertando mi pequeño escritor que todos llevamos dentro. Bueno en esta verán algo de Loudcest entre Lola y Lincoln, les adelanto que este fanfic contiene escenas muy sugerentes, sin llegar al sexo. Se lo dedico a todos los que siguen mis historias espero que lo disfruten, y si eres nuevo, te invito a leer mi fanfic principal, "Secretos y Hermanas"._**

 ** _Aclaraciones al final del Cap._**

 ** _The loud house le pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon._**

* * *

Una historia de The Loud House: "La amenaza rosa"

Sábado… el mejor día de la semana, siempre ocurría cosas interesantes esos días, era cuando una semana de escuela acababa y se podía gozar con muchas cosas, jugar todo el día por ejemplo, o en el caso de Lola, participando en concursos de belleza. La pequeña pero no inocente Lola Loud era muy temible cuando se trataba de su actividad favorita, los certámenes de belleza eran pan comido para ella, siempre estaba segura de que ganaría… siempre manipulaba todo lo necesario para que así suceda, sus maniobras nunca le fallaban, desde causar conflictos entre concursantes, hasta sabotear el maquillaje de las demás niñas. Sí, Lola Loud era terrible, se había ganado un apelativo en los certámenes de belleza, le decían _"La amenaza rosa"_ por salir siempre victoriosa, teniendo un historial lleno de victorias desde que empezó a competir en esos concursos.

Después del desayuno con sus hermanos, Lola estaba preparándose para salir con su madre hacia una nueva competencia de belleza femenina infantil, su madre la apoyaba mucho, tenía el presentimiento de poseer a una potencial reina de belleza durmiendo en su casa, siempre la llevaba a todos los concursos donde la pequeña pidiera participar. Lola nunca se apresuraba cuando se trataba de mostrar su mejor rostro, tomaba tiempo arreglarse, algo que su gemela, Lana detestaba ver.

― ¿En serio tienes que hacer todo eso por un estúpido concurso? ―. Preguntaba Lana.

― Es algo que alguien como tú jamás entendería…

― ¡Ahora si te ganaste una…!

―Si lo haces, mamá te regañara y castigara por ensuciarme ―. Dijo Lola con una sonrisa malévola y victoriosa.

Lola estaba preparada para salir hacia Vanzilla, ya con todo listo, su vestido con lentejuelas extra brillosas y una tiara nueva con toques dorados, comenzó a salir del cuarto que comparte con Lana, la cual estaba algo molesta, pues de alguna u otra manera, Lola siempre se salía con la suya.

―Espero que te rompas una pierna hermanita ―. Dijo Lana con todo el sarcasmo posible.

Lola solo atino a ignorar el comentario de su hermana gemela. Muy en el fondo sabía que no lo decía de verdad, a pesar de siempre estar peleando, se querían demasiado, habían compartido muchas cosas juntas. Simplemente inseparables…

Lola ya estaba en Vanzilla, en esta ocasión, el gran vehículo se mostraba vació, solo estaba ocupado el asiento de conductor, por la señora Loud, Rita quería que su pequeña hija siempre tuviera lo que ella no pudo de niña, no es que lo admitiera, pero cuando la observaba, le recordaba a si misma durante su niñez. El carro estaba por arrancar cuando una de las hijas Loud apareció.

― Hey _girls,_ necesito un aventón rápido, tengo que ir a molestar a Paul ―. Dijo Luna, con su clásico acento inglés.

―Lo siento Luna, pero Vanzilla está ocupada hoy por mí, la gran Lola Loud, y no tenemos tiempo para desvíos, tenemos que llegar rápido al certamen de belleza, ¡Mi primer puesto espera!

―Relax hermanita, solo quiero que me dejen el camino más corto, no haré que se desvíen.

―Sube de una vez Luna, tu hermana tiene algo importante hoy ―. Dijo la señora Loud.

Sin chistar mucho y con su característica personalidad relajada, Luna entro a Vanzilla, sosteniendo una de sus guitarras eléctricas favoritas, se había sentado cerca de Lola, tal vez podría hablar con ella, Luna siempre se sorprendía de lo únicas que podían ser sus hermanas, mas allá de lo que las identificaban, ella por ejemplo, era una persona muy amorosa y atrevida cuando de estar cerca de Paul se trataba. Algo bueno saldría si hablaba con ella.

― Y bien hermanita… ¿La competencia es dura en esos certámenes de belleza?

― ¿Dura? JA JA JA, he salido ganadora de todos los concursos donde participe, nunca he perdido ni una sola vez, y hoy no será la excepción.

― ¿Cómo estas tan segura hermanita?

― ¿Estas bromeando verdad?

―Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, wow, aquí me bajo ―. Dijo Luna, obligando a su madre a parar el auto. ― ¡Que tengas suerte hermanita!

Lola observo como su hermana mayor se despedía con la mano, mientras corría. ¿Siempre hay una primera vez? Debería estar muy loca para asegurar eso, ella nunca había perdido, y nunca lo hará, esos concursos eran pan comido para ella, siempre usaba algún "truco" para asegurarse.

Pocos minutos habían pasado, las Loud ya estaban en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso. Al entrar, Lola pudo ver muchas niñas alegres, unas hablando entre ellas y otras siendo maquilladas por sus madres. Pero, todas ellas temblaron al ver la presencia de Lola Loud, algunas temblaban, mientras que otras trataban de irse de su vista. Ella disfrutaba mucho ver esas reacciones, sabía que mientras más desconcertada estaba una competidora, más difícil era agradarles a los jueces.

Lola se estableció en una mesa con un espejo cercano, quería prepararse más para el certamen, su madre hacia los últimos toques para que todo estuviera listo.

― ¿Te sientes lista hija?

―Siempre lo estoy mamá, esa pregunta esta demás.

―Estoy muy segura que ganaras el primer lugar hoy.

La gemela solo podía agradecer por esas afirmaciones, sabía lo increíblemente buena para este tipo de cosas. Pero ocurrió algo muy inesperado para Lola… una niña de la misma edad que ella se le acerco, era morena con cabello castaño, admitía que era algo linda, pero no superior a ella, su comportamiento extraño a la gemela.

―Disculpa… es mi primer concurso… ¿Sabes cuáles son las cualidades que se necesita para salir ganadora?

Por un momento pensó que era una broma, pero al ver la actitud de esa niña, decidió "ayudarla". Una novata nunca tendría oportunidad contra ella, una ganadora natural para los certámenes de belleza.

―Es muy simple novata, solo se linda, responde lo más tierno posible y siempre sonríe.

Ciertamente era un consejo que cualquier chica daría a una compañera, no le estaba dando el primer puesto a la mano… ¿Verdad?

―Gracias… mi nombre es Verónica ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

―Lola… Lola Loud.

La niña se despidió y desapareció, esa niña no era ni siquiera un peñasco en su camino, no le haría nada, era una novata después de todo. Las bocinas se habían encendido, el concurso estaba por empezar, todas las niñas se dirigían al escenario para la presentación y apertura del concurso.

 **¡A todas las concursantes, por favor ir al escenario para la apertura del concurso!**

Las concursantes estaban en fila, una al lado de la otra, Lola se había asegurado de estar en el medio, todas las demás sabían que ella tenía que estar en el medio. Fue en ese momento, que Lola pudo observar a un chico, de unos doce años, acompañando a uno de los jueces. El juez en cuestión, era el mismo que le había dicho, en días anteriores, que tenía un futuro prometedor, ciertamente ya tenía un voto ganado.

― ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestras competidoras! ―. Dijo el presentador.

Entre los aplausos de los asistentes, Lola solo podía observar a ese chico, con su cabello oscuro, perfectamente peinado, vestía un smokin blanco, acompañado de una rosa en el bolsillo de su pectoral izquierdo. Lola estaba encantada por ese chico… algo raro en ella.

― ¡A continuación, nuestra primera participante…!

Todas las niñas habían salido del escenario he ido tras vestidores, cada una esperaba su turno, Lola había pedido ser la última en participar, su madre tenía algunos contactos con los organizadores para poder realizar eso. Mientras esperaba ansiosa su turno. Pudo escuchar a algunas niñas chismosear sobre ese chico.

― ¿Lo has visto? es el sobrino del Juez Lebrant.

― ¡Es tan lindo! He escuchado, que la ganadora tendría una cita con él, no sé si será verdad. Pero son motivos para querer ganar.

―Pero… recuerda contra quien competimos… Lo más probable es que "La amenaza rosa" se lleve el primer lugar.

Ante ese comentario, las niñas suspiraron con pesimismo, a Lola le gustaba que su competencia se diera por vencido antes de que participaran, obviamente participar en ese estado ya te aseguraba una derrota.

Lola estaba esperando por su turno era la última participante, estaba segura de llevar otro trofeo más a la casa Loud, era lo mejor que sabía hacer después de todo.

― ¡Con ustedes, la última participante… Lola Loud! ―. Dijo el presentador con entusiasmo.

Lola entro con un aire victorioso al escenario. Primero, desfilo con su inconfundible vestido rosa, mostrando sus mejores poses, pero algo extraño ocurrió, al ver a ese chico… se desconcentro… no calculo bien uno de sus pasos y resbalo, no se había caído, pero si se pudo observar unos movimientos fuera de contexto para un certamen de belleza. Nunca antes le había pasado, pero no fue algo que pasará a mayores. Se colocó frente al micrófono, algunos asistentes estaban sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, mientras que los jueces estaban extrañados.

―Soy Lola Loud, y soy una de las niñas más lindas en Royal Woods. Espero ser la ganadora, porque sería un orgullo para mi familia y mi nación ―. Decía la pequeña Loud para ganarse el cariño del público y los jueces.

Su participación trastabillaba en pequeños momentos, ese chico la distraía mucho, Lola podía sentir que la observaba mucho, no de una manera normal, más bien… parecía que la acosaba. Tenía que admitirlo, no fue su mejor participación, pero estaba segura que ganaría, ninguna otra competidora lo había hecho mejor que ella.

Ya había salido del escenario, se había ganado los aplausos del público, inclusive con su irregular actuación, ella siempre lo conseguía de todos modos. Ya se sentía la ganadora del concurso, pero…

― ¡Me han informado que contamos con una participante más, aparentemente… una inscripción de último minuto! ¡Denle un saludo a Victoria Phenix! ―Comunico el presentador.

El público emitía aplausos de bienvenida, Lola se mostraba asombrada, ¿Inscripción de último minuto? Eso nunca había pasado, ella siempre era la última en participar. De todas formas, no tenía nada por qué preocuparse, solo era una novata.

―Mi… mi… mi nombre es Victoria Phenix… y vengo de un pueblo lejano, si gano, enorgullecería a mi madre que se encuentra enferma de Leucemia… y a mi padre que trabaja arduamente para pagar su tratamiento y hacerme estudiar en una escuela privada… para que pueda surgir como una profesional en mi vida, espero de todo corazón agradarles a todos ustedes…

Lola podía escuchar al público y algunos miembros del jurado derramar algunas lágrimas. Esa niña estaba conmoviendo a los jueces, algo que a elle le costaba hacer desde al inicio de su actuación. Esto no podía ser peor, cada cosa que hacia esa niña, era finalizada con una suma increíble de aplausos del público, inclusive un juez se levantó de su asiento para felicitarla a la distancia. La participación de Victoria había terminado, se fue entre aplausos, alabanzas y gritos de admiración, se estaba acercando a Lola, para agradecerle su consejo.

― ¡Muchas gracias Lola!, me diste la confianza necesaria para este concurso, realmente eres una buena amiga.

Lola no pudo decir nada, no sabía que creer en esos momentos, ya no estaba segura de sí saldría ganadora del concurso.

― ¡Que tonterías piensas Lola! Claro que ganaras… siempre lo haces.

Todas las niñas estaban dirigiéndose al escenario principal, se anunciaría a la ganadora. Lola estaba segura que ella ganaría, se auto convencía de que eso pasaría. Los jueces ya habían calificado a cada una de las participantes, él sobrino del juez Lebrant llevo la carta con el nombre de la ganadora al presentador, solo hacía falta saber quién era.

― ¡Muy bien, a esto se resume nuestro concurso! ¡Chicas, recuerden que todas ustedes son ganadoras, pero solo una recibirá la corona! ―. Dijo el presentador, despertando la desesperación en Lola. ― ¡Y la ganadora es… Victoria Phenix! ¡Felicidades!

Petrificada… así quedo Lola cuando escucho un nombre que no era el suyo como ganadora. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Se lo preguntaría mucho tiempo. Pudo observar la cara de asombro de las demás participantes, estas se acercaron a felicitar a la novata, había logrado algo imposible, destronar a "La amenaza rosa". Lola había salido del escenario, había ido en dirección al baño, cuando choco con alguien.

―Deberías tener más cuidado cuando corres ―. Dijo el chico de ojos acosadores.

―Gracias por el consejo, pero debo irme.

―Discúlpame, soy Robert Lebrant, sobrino del juez Lebrant, creo que te afecto mucho no haber salido ganadora, ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo para que se te pase el mal humor?

―Será en otro momento… adiós ―. Dijo Lola huyendo.

Lo último que pudo ver de Robert, fue su rostro molesto por no poder acompañarla. Ya en el baño, comenzó a golpear cosas, la puerta, la pared, los jabones y todo lo que encontrara. Estaba muy molesta consigo misma, ella le había dado consejos a esa niña. Ella fue la causante de su perdición, si no le hubiera dicho nada, el resultado hubiera sido diferente.

Su madre había llegado al baño de niñas, estaba algo preocupada, nunca antes había pasado algo así, no estaba segura de que haría su hija. Ella era quien motivaba a Lola a ser siempre la número uno en todos los concursos de belleza. Nunca pensó en afrontar una situación así.

―Lola… es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

―No quiero salir mamá, ya no tengo ganas de nada, ¡Odio todo! ¡Esa maldita niña me robo mi corona!

―Hija, los jueces son unos bobos para no ver tu belleza completa, apuesto que esa niña mintió en todo lo que dijo ―. Menciono su madre para convencerla.

― ¿Qué te parece si vamos por uno helado antes de ir a casa? Te dejare escoger el que tú quieras.

Ante tal propuesta, Lola salió del baño, algo desarreglada, recibió un abrazo de su madre. Podría comportarse como una diva adolescente, pero era una niña después de todo.

― 0 ―

El helado en el camino, resulto calmar la gran furia que tenía Lola, pero sabía que soltaría todo llegando a casa. No podía dejar de pensar… había perdido algo donde siempre ganaba, poco a poco el desánimo se apoderaba de ella.

Ya en casa, la señora Loud pensó en prepararle algo muy delicioso a su hija, sabía que un helado no era suficiente para alegrarle. Por más que cause celos a sus demás hijos, prepararía un postre especial para ella. Mientras tanto, Lola se encontraba viendo televisión, no quería ver el canal de princesas, por lo que comenzó a ver el canal de documentales, algo a su parecer neutral para su situación actual. Fue en ese momento que Luna había llegado a casa, estaba muy alegre, tarareando una canción de rock que Lola no conocía. La Loud rockera, al ver a su hermanita con un ánimo similar al de un pez, trato de levantarle su orgullo.

― ¿Y bien, barriste con todas las competidoras Sis?

Lola no dijo nada, su expresión había cambiado a una de tristeza por una de furia, vio directamente a los ojos de su hermana mayor. Luna podía sentir rabia puro viniendo de la Princesita Loud, no hacía falta que le diga algo, entendía perfectamente su mirada, pues era la mirada que ponían las hijas Loud cuando andaban molestas por alguna razón.

―Bien… creo que me iré lentamente… ―. Dijo mientras dejaba la sala.

Esto era peor, estaba tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, pero su hermana mayor lo tiro al tacho el avance, eso era inaceptable, ahora estaba muy furiosa, pero por un momento recordó a ese chico. Le había invitado a pasear, algo que cualquier niña de la competencia hubiera aceptado sin chispar, pero ella no lo hizo, de haber sido la ganadora hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo, ¿Verdad? Pues no lo sabía realmente, ¿Y si ese chico solo quería pasar el rato con ella? Ya había escuchado de sus hermanas mayores, sobre lo capaces que son los chicos para "pasar el rato con una chica". No era una tonta, conocía sobre temas de parejas, mucho más que su gemela, eso era algo en que siempre le ganaría, pero la pregunta es… ¿Aceptaría salir con ese chico? O en su defecto ¿Con cualquier otro chico lindo?

Las preguntas rondaban su mente quería responderlas rápidamente, Lola Loud no era una niña a la cual le guste esperar por algo, es engreída lo admitía, pero no malcriada o tacaña, siempre estaba dispuesta a compartir sus cosas, sobre todo con su hermana gemela.

― ¡Demonios! quiero una respuesta a todo eso… ¿pero cómo podría? ―. Dijo pensando más de lo habitual.

Fue así, que de un momento a otro, recordó a Lincoln, él es un chico, tiene una edad similar a la de Robert Lebrant, y hasta donde sabia, le gustaba las chicas. En su joven mente, Lola comenzaba a trazar un plan en donde su hermano mayor estaba implicado, no solo eso, él era la parte más importante de todo. Algo era seguro, Lincoln tendría una "tormenta" en su cuarto.

― 0 ―

Lincoln estaba llegando a casa, su cita, aunque desastrosa, resulto bien al final. Estaba cansado, no tanto como para dormir, pero como para acostarse desnudo en su cama y leer comics. Ya dentro, hizo presente a su familia que ya había llegado.

― ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Nadie pareció prestarle atención, había recordado que todos tenían planes para ese sábado. No le dio mayor importancia, así que se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, estaba sediento, su día fue muy agotador. Lincoln no podía dejar de pensar en dos cosas, el beso de Ronnie Anne, y el accidente de Cristina, con la amistad de un doctor incluida. Un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja era bien merecido.

― Ahhh Nada como un buen vaso de naranja para refrescar la garganta…

―Un vaso no es suficiente Lincoln.

Lincoln le dio una impresión de susto, pero se dio cuenta de quién era, ciertamente Lucy era la Loud que se encargaba de los sustos en la casa, pero le sorprendió que Lisa haya actuado de una manera similar con él.

―Hola Lisa, pues… estoy muy sediento, quiero refrescarme de alguna manera.

―Hay maneras más eficaces de saciar la necesidad natural de la sed, de todas formas, solo vine por un poco de cloruro de sodio ―. Dijo Lisa cogiendo un recipiente con sal. ―Nos veremos en otra ocasión… a por cierto, nuestra hermana Lola estuvo buscándote, tenía algo importante que decirte, en realidad sus problemas banales no me interesan, por lo que no le preste atención.

―Está bien Lisa, ya hablaré con ella ―. Dijo para luego beber sin parar su vaso con jugo de naranja. ― ¿Pero sabes dónde está ahora?

Así como apareció, Lisa también desapareció. Lincoln sabía que su hermanita de cuatro años tiene muchas cosas científicas por hacer, por lo que no ahondo más en ese tema. Resolvería el problema de Lola cuando la vea, aprovecharía el tiempo para poder leer cómics en su cuarto, en ropa interior, un placer inigualable para él. Ya estaba por llegar a su cuarto, Lincoln siempre acostumbraba a desvestirse en el trayecto, dejando sus ropas tiradas por el camino, su madre siempre las recogía y se las dejaba en su cuarto de todos modos. El peliblanco había abierto su puerta para entrar triunfante a su cuarto.

―En una casa con diez hermanas, los momentos de tranquilidad para leer cómics son muy preciados, por lo que… ―. Dijo, pero se sorprendió al ver algo muy diferente en su cuarto.

―Haz tardado mucho… en donde hayas estado.

Lincoln le extraño mucho ver a Lola sentada en una silla giratoria, aún más extraño, estaba en su cuarto… ¿Acaso le habría esperado? ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá esperado en su cuarto? ¿Desde cuándo tenía una silla giratoria?

―Hey Lola… Lisa me dijo que andabas buscándome, bueno… en estos momentos no creo poder atenderte, como veras, estoy preparado para leer mis cómics, con tranquilidad, en mi cama.

Lola tenía una cara de molestia al momento que Lincoln entro a su habitación, pero al escuchar que no le ayudaría, puso un rostro furioso, a ella no se le podía decir que no… no a la "Amenaza rosa".

―Pues aunque no quieras, me ayudaras. Te he estado esperando mucho tiempo aquí Lincoln… ¿Sabes todo lo que eh averiguado aquí? Ahora conozco mucho más de ti, sobre todo tus secretos.

No puede ser posible, ¿Sus secretos? Como lo habría hecho… ¿Estaría mintiendo?, Lola es capaz de todo por saber algún chisme. Pero necesitaba pruebas…

―No tengo secretos importantes para ti Lola ―. Dijo seguro de sí mismo.

― ¿Eso crees? ―. Dijo de piernas cruzadas. ―Entonces… ¿Por qué ocultas un cuaderno dentro de un colchón? Ahh cierto… ahí expresas tus más oscuros deseos ¿No es así?

Lincoln trago saliva… ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Verdaderamente, su hermana menor era de temer.

―Así es Lincoln, me sorprende tu manera de pensar con nuestras hermanas mayores ―. Dijo mirándose los dedos de su mano derecha, cubierta por los guantes. ―Sabía que los chicos pueden llegar a comportarse como perros por una hembra, pero no lo esperaba de ti.

Eso lo confirmaba todo, Lola sabía su más oscuro secreto, ese cuaderno contenía sus más prohibidos pensamientos. Ahora estaba en una posición de una desventaja tremenda. Solo le quedaba obedecer y esperar que Lola no diga nada.

―Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que te quedes callada? ―. Dijo el peliblanco con una cara de seriedad total.

Lola había juntado los dedos de sus manos, con un rostro victorioso, había logrado la primara parte de su plan, someter a Lincoln, ahora tenía que empezar por la segunda. La princesita Loud se había levantado de su asiento, colocándose al lado de este.

―Primero, cierra la puerta y ponle seguro, le había pedido a Lola que ponga un seguro temporal a tu puerta, tranquilo, ella no sabe nada del cuaderno.

Lincoln se dio vuelta, y vio un pequeño cerrojo en su puerta, por encima de la perilla. Hizo caso y aseguro la puerta, obviamente Lola quería que todo lo que suceda en su cuarto quede entre los dos, lo que le resultaba algo extraño.

―Me tome la molestia de tapar los ductos de ventilación para que nadie se entere ―. Dijo señalando el ducto de ventilación, tapado por una almohada. ―Lo que suceda, solo quedara entre los dos, de no ser así, le diré a nuestras hermanas sobre tu cuaderno especial.

Lincoln solo afirmo con la cabeza. Esperaba algún tipo de tortura por parte de Lola, o que le pidiera ser su mayordomo de sus fiestas de té de por vida, pero lo que pidió Lola lo dejo intrigado.

―Siéntate en la silla Lincoln ―. Ordeno Lola.

Lincoln dudo por unos segundos, pero no tuvo mayor remedio que obedecer. Estaba sentado, algo no estaba bien, sentarse en esa silla giratoria no podría ser todo lo que Lola quería, ¿Acaso le daría vueltas a esa silla hasta que él vomitase?

―Ya estoy sentado, ¿Ahora qué?

Lincoln realmente no se lo esperaba lo que vendría, Lola se acercó hasta él y se sentó en sus piernas, mejor dicho, en su entrepierna. Lincoln al principio sintió algo de dolor en esa zona, su hermanita no había sido muy amable al momento de sentarse, ella estaba haciendo unos movimientos, como tratando que su pequeño, pero sexy trasero, chocase con la masculinidad de Lincoln. El peliblanco no podía evitar sentirse incomodo, no lo negaba, había soñado con momentos así con sus hermanas mayores y Ronnie Anne, pero nunca con Lola, simplemente era algo inesperado. Lincoln no opuso resistencia, estaba claro por donde iba su pequeña hermana.

―Lola, no deberías… ―. Lincoln fue silenciado por la mano de su hermana.

―Solo cállate y escúchame ―. Dijo mientras hacía un movimiento sensual de caderas. ―Sabes que ninguna de nosotras, sobre todo las menores, aparentamos nuestra edad, no nos comportamos como deberíamos, siendo el mejor ejemplo Lisa, por eso conozco mucho sobre las maneras de seducir un chico, pero quiero ponerlas a prueba, y pues, el único chico con disponibilidad inmediata eres tú.

Lincoln pudo sentir una gota de sudor bajar por su sien, estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera hacer Lola con él, sus palabras no eran nada tranquilizadoras. Ella tenía razón en mucho, Lisa estaba en una edad donde tendría que comportarse como un bebe-niño, pero había superado inclusive, en madurez a sus padres. Por simple operación, Lola, Lana Lucy y lo más probable es que Lily también lo sea.

―Pero… ¿A qué se debe que te comportes así de un día para otro? Ayer fue un día normal como cualquier otro… No soy tonto Lola, sé que algo debió pasarte para que termines haciendo esto, no es costumbre tuya entrar a mi cuarto cuando no estoy ―. Dijo Lincoln, tratando de resolver el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

Ahora era Lola la sorprendida, otra vez su hermano había demostrado que era el segundo más inteligente de la casa Loud. Como reprenda, había empujado con fuerza su trasero, haciendo que Lincoln estuviera aún más incómodo. Pero Lincoln había olvidado algo, había entrado a su cuarto, solo en ropa interior, el contacto con su hermana, lo había excitado, Lola podía sentir como la hombría de su hermano incrementaba de tamaño, eso era un objetivo que tenía en mente Lola. La princesita Loud había reído suavemente, su hermano le habría descubierto.

―No te equivocas Lincoln, hoy por primera vez… perdí contra otra niña en un concurso de belleza. ¿Sabes cómo me puso eso? Ni te lo imaginas, pero eso no es todo… en la competencia había un chico, me estuvo mirando en todo momento, y al final de la competencia, me invito a… pasar tiempo con él. No sabía que responderle, por lo que escape diciendo que en otra oportunidad aceptaría ―. Conto Lola algo apenada. ―No sé si aceptarle si me lo volviera a proponer… o aceptar a cualquier otro chico. Por eso necesito probar como es estar con un chico antes, y tú eres el mejor candidato Lincoln ― Dijo Lola acercando una mano a su rostro.

Lola estaba acariciando la mejilla derecha de su hermano, podía sentir la excitación y el temor viniendo de él, algo que la emocionaba sin duda, pero Lincoln quería ir más allá del asunto, necesitaba saber quién era ese chico que estaba "fastidiando" a su pequeña hermana.

― ¿Cómo se llama ese chico Lola? ―. Pregunto su hermano algo preocupado.

Lola solo atino a mover más su trasero ante tal pregunta, su hermano reacciono con unos pequeños jadeos, pero no perdía su mirada de preocupación.

― ¿Por qué el interés? ¿Acaso estas celoso que otro chico le coquetee a tu hermanita?

Lincoln no lo había visto de ese modo, pero su pregunta realmente había sonado de esa manera, no quería sonar muy sobre protector, pero tenía que hacerlo, era hermano mayor después de todo, es su labor cuidar de sus hermanas.

―Es por preocupación Lola… si te ocurriera algo… yo no me lo perdonaría.

La pequeña Loud no esperaba eso, esas palabras habían tocado una fibra sensible en ella, nunca, ninguna de sus hermanas le había dicho algo así. Pudo sentir como su pequeño corazón latía cada vez más rápido, y también, las ganas de estar más cerca a su hermano.

―Bueno… él se llama Robert Lebrant, es sobrino de uno de los jueces del concurso de belleza, tiene doce años y es muy guapo, todas las niñas de la competencia babeaban por él. Yo me interese por él en un principio, pero al ver sus ojos puestos en mí todo el tiempo… solo logro asustarme ―. Decía Lola sujetando con la mano libre, una mano de Lincoln. ―Sé que me volveré a ver con él… no sé qué decirle cuando eso pase.

Los sentimientos eran muy confusos, Lincoln estaba excitado, preocupado y ahora sobreprotector, realmente su día era muy extraño. Lola no era diferente a esto, en ella despertaba un sentimiento diferente al cualquier otro, algo que no había sentido por Lincoln antes…

Justo cuando termino de mencionarle sobre Robert, Lola aprovecho un momento de descuido para sujetar el mentón de su hermano, e implantarle un beso. Lincoln se sorprendió en demasía, sabía muy en el fondo que esto acabaría así, pero no tan pronto, ahora ambos se fundían en un beso, que era más por curiosidad que por amor. Se habían separado, Lola vio directamente a los ojos de su hermano.

―Considérate afortunado, ese fue mi primer beso… y eres el primer chico en disfrutar estar así conmigo ―. Dijo haciendo referencia a su posición en la silla.

Lincoln estaba paralizado, su mirada estaba perdida en los ojos de su hermanita.

―Yo… no sé qué decir Lola… todo esto es…

―No tienes que decir nada ―. Dijo mientras le daba otro beso, pero uno muy corto. ― ¿Esto quedara entre nosotros, de acuerdo?

Lincoln solo afirmo con la cabeza. Lola había bajado de encima de Lincoln, ella pudo ver como un bulto en la ropa interior de su hermano, le sorprendió saber que eso estaba rozando su trasero por unos minutos, pero al mismo tiempo le encanto. Lola estaba por salir del cuarto de Lincoln, pero tenía algo que decirle antes.

―Ya sé que le diré a Robert, además… no será la única vez que haremos esto hermanito ―. Dijo dándole un beso a la distancia y guiñándole.

Lola ya no estaba en su cuarto, Lincoln solo se quedó ahí confundido por unos instantes, muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, pero prefirió olvidar todo, había ido a su cuarto a leer cómics, y eso haría. Ya en la cama, saco uno de sus cómics favoritos, pero al leerlo, no pudo evitar sacarse a Lola de su mente. Pero lo que le aterraba era una sola cosa.

―Ronnie Anne no se puede enterar de nada… si eso llegase a pasar… ―. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero tendria que atender unos "asuntos" masculinos primero...

Al rato Lincoln pudo leer con tranquilidad su cómic, ya aclararía lo sucedido con Lola después. Desgraciadamente para él… su día aún no había acabado.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo! como sabrán, este fanfic esta en el mismo universo que "Secretos y hermanas" y "Una cita inesperada", bueno, aclarar que este fanfic no es un one-shot, como si lo es "Una cita inesperada". Pienso escribir unos dos capítulos más. Si te ha gustado házmelo saber con un review. Compártelo si te gusto. Si quieres contactarme, mi FaceBook es: Rasec Cl, Sin más que decir, los veré en otro capitulo, Un saludo cibernetico a todos. Se despide Rasec02**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola a todos los fanáticos de Loudcest! estoy de vuelta con este nuevo capitulo de "La amenaza rosa", estará cargado de mucha emoción y sentimiento, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer para el futuro con mis historias, cuando terminen este capitulo tal vez lo entiendan. Agradecer siempre sus comentarios, sobre todo a: Guest, james anderson, Julex93, Sam El Serio, Lobo Hibiky, Doctor013, mmunocan, Ntian, liberonamaximiliano, todos ustedes me motivaron para este capitulo.**_ _ **Como siempre, habrá aclaraciones al final del cap. Recordarles que este capitulo es tanto continuación de este fanfic, como también de "Secretos y hermanas", aunque no afectara tan drásticamente al futuro de ese fanfic. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **The Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

Una historia de The Loud House: "La amenaza rosa"

Capitulo II

Era horrible… el día apenas empezaba y Lola sentía un sabor amargo en la boca. Todo originado por Lincoln, en realidad pensaba llevarse muy bien con él, comenzar a compartir más cosas, jugar más, experimentar más... Pero no.

Lo había esperado en su habitación por más de cinco minutos, lo cual era mucho tiempo para ella. El desayuno sería un buen momento para enviarle indirectas a su hermano. Miradas provocativas, algún roce de piernas y quizá compartirle su comida, algo que lo sonrojaría en más de una ocasión. Estaba segura de eso.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado al inicio de ese día, y la causa tenía un nombre… Lucy…

Desde que bajo, su hermana mayor mostraba una actitud totalmente diferente a la habitual. Lo peor fue verla tan "alegre" junto a su hermano. ¿Sentarse junto a él? ¿Abrazarlo? Lo peor de todo fue verla sonrojarse cuando se veían directamente a los ojos. Lola había dado indirectas cuando bajo al desayuno, pero estas solo ponían nervioso al peliblanco y fue muy rápido. Su hermana mayor se traía algo entre manos, podía olerlo en el aire… y lo odiaba… odiaba verlos tan cómodos… odiaba verlos sonrojarse, como si fueran…

Podría jurar que fue el peor desayuno en su corta vida, y el detonante fue cuando Lucy le ofreció lo que restaba de su comida a Lincoln. Se suponía que ella haría eso, no la gótica. Cuando Lucy comenzó a darle de comer a su hermano, de una manera muy tierna, Lola comenzó a rasgar sus dientes de la ira, ya no podía soportarlo más, se levantó sin importarle su plato sucio y con comida a medio terminar. No podía seguir en esa mesa, viendo como su hermano disfrutaba con otra chica que no era ella.

― ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Esa ira no tenía sentido. En primer lugar, no debería estar así, no por su hermano pues ella lo utilizaría solamente. No era más que experimentar diversión con él, no tendría porque ponerse celosa.

―Celosa… no puedo estar celosa de mi hermano… él solo es…

Ya estaba muy confundida, pero por sobre todo furiosa, no quería ver a Lincoln. Por lo que cambiaría radicalmente sus planes, necesitaba un celular para contactarse con alguien.

Ya pasado unos minutos, Lola pudo observar como sus hermanas comenzaban a subir a sus habitaciones, quizás para quedarse ahí o para salir. Pero a ella solo le interesaba una hermana en especial. Y esta se encontraba cerca de entrar a su habitación.

―Hola hermana no tan hermosa como yo ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―. Dijo con una sonrisa forzada a Lori.

― ¿Ahora qué quieres Lola? ―. Dijo sin dejar de ver su celular mientras que Lola dejo de sonreír para poner un rostro serio.

―Necesito que me prestes tu celular para enviar unos mensajes… y sé que como buena hermana mayor lo harás ―. Su rostro ahora expresaba confianza.

― ¿Y por qué tendría que prestarte mi teléfono?, no dejaría de hablar con Bobby ni por cinco minutos... menos por ti.

―Esperaba que dijeras eso ―. Dijo observando su mano cubierta por su guante rosa. ―Dime… ¿Qué pensaría Bobby si se entera que te hueles los pies antes de bañarte? Obviamente teniendo presente las grabaciones de Luan ―. Sonrío con malicia.

―Eso es literalmente un chantaje ―. Dijo Lori, entregándole su celular al mismo tiempo. ―Tienes diez minutos…

Ese tiempo era más que suficiente para Lola, ella contaba con redes sociales, eran necesarias para sus competencias, pero siempre las usaba en la computadora con su madre o padre al lado, el celular de Lori era un escape de ellos. Lo que estaba por hacer, era algo que debía mantener en secreto.

 _Diez minutos después…_

Lola había terminado de usar el celular, realmente no era difícil ponerse en contacto con "él", algo le decía que había estado esperando que lo contactara y encontrarlo tampoco fue algo tan difícil, el apellido Labrant era muy conocido, se trataba de una familia muy adinerada.

Apenas le devolvió el celular a Lori, la pequeña princesa Loud se dirigió a su cuarto, necesitaba arreglarse para su salida con ese chico… aunque realmente no quería hacerlo, después de pensarlo mucho, concluyo que no le interesa en absoluto Robert Labrant, pero le seria de utilidad para dejar de pensar en Lincoln, solo lo utilizaría como un juguete, no le importaría como se siente después, ni le interesara volver a salir con él. Solo quería dejar de pensar por unas horas…

― ¿Lola? ¿Porque te estas arreglando? ¿Vas a algún lado? ―. Pregunto su gemela, entrando en su cuarto.

Lola simplemente no quería explicarle sus planes a su hermana, ella no era una chismosa, pero quería que su salida fuera secreta, tendría que inventarse algo para la Lana, ¿pero qué podría decirle…? Fue cuando recordó aquella chica que le arrebato su corona el día de ayer.

―Oh hermana… pues una novata que participo ayer me ha pedido ayuda para próximas competencias, y como soy una "buena" competidora, le "ayudare" a ser mejor, si es que me entiendes ―. Dijo Lola guiñando con su ojo izquierdo.

―Está bien... pero… ¿Cuánto demoraras con ella? Es domingo y podemos hacer muchas cosas hoy, mira que construí un pequeño castillo de madera para jugar a la princesa y el caballero ―. Comentó Lana con ansias.

―Tranquila hermana, te prometo pasar todo el día jugando cuando vuelva ―. Dijo Lola tratando de convencer a su gemela.

―Es una promesa ―. Dijo tomando la mano de su hermana. ― ¡Bien! Ahora iré a jugar en el lodo, ¡Nos vemos después!

Lana salió rápidamente, la tranquilidad había vuelto a ese cuarto. Lola necesitaba de esa tranquilidad para "embellecerse". No le tomo mucho, se miró fijamente en el espejo, todo en ella era hermoso… salvo los dos incisivos faltantes en su grupo de dientes. Desearía que le crezcan de una vez, ciertamente no le costó ningún premio en el pasado, pero podría ser un detalle relevante para el futuro.

Estaba lista, tendría que salir sin que nadie la pille. Por lo que había escuchado, sus padres habían salido con Luan, Luna y Lori, por lo acontecido ayer. Poco le importaba a Lola ese tema, para su joven y engreída mente, era algo que lo solucionaran sus padres.

Entreabrió la puerta, para asomarse y observar algún movimiento de sus hermanas. Lola debería estar en el jardín ensuciándose, eso le dejaba seis hermanas por la que preocuparse, si incluimos a Lincoln serian siete personas. Debería estar atenta para no ser observada.

― ¡Maldito Lincoln!

Lola pudo escuchar a Lynn subiendo, la pudo ver muy furiosa, algo común en ella. Había entrado en su cuarto compartido con Lucy, no demoro mucho en salir… solo se puso un casco de béisbol y sujetaba un bate.

― ¡Cuando lo vuelva a ver me lo pagará!

Y así como apareció, se fue. Esa chica tiene una ira muy peligrosa, a Lola le pareció mejor no saber qué había pasado entre Lincoln y ella. Comenzó a salir lentamente, no vio a ninguna de sus hermanas. Eso no era tan buena señal, la casa Loud no suele ser silenciosa. Pero no podía desaprovecharlo, al bajar el ultimo escalón, pudo ver a Lucy viendo por una de las ventanas, callada y con melancolía, estaba observando algo de afuera. Lola se acercó lentamente a la puerta, y ahí pudo entenderlo… Su hermano estaba yéndose a quien sabe dónde. Lola no quería pensar en él, que se aleje era lo mejor.

Cuando ya no era posible divisar a Lincoln, Lucy se giró y subió a su cuarto. Afortunadamente, no observo a Lola en ningún momento, la pequeña princesita Loud conocía muy bien sobre tácticas de espionaje, los necesitaba para ser una buena chismosa.

Fue una suerte no ver a ninguna de sus hermanas cerca, sin perder tiempo salió de la casa. Su objetivo era el parque, ese era el punto acordado con Robert para su "cita". No… no era una cita, no para ella, solo quería gastar su tiempo… y él estaba disponible.

― 0 ―

No paso mucho para que Lola llegara al parque de Royal Woods, se había sentado en una de los tantos asientos que ofrecía el parque. Le gustaba ese lugar, siempre venía con su familia a pasar agradables fines de semana. Sin embargo, este domingo no era así… no podía culpar a Luan, ella solo estaba en medio de esos terribles asuntos, pero se sentía fastidiada con todo, siendo Lincoln su mayor problema. Cada vez que estaban ahí, ningún niño se acercaba a ella para jugar, por lo cual era el peliblanco quien terminaba jugando con ella, pero nunca se mostró fastidiado por acompañarla, nunca le dijo un "No", nunca le…

―Debo dejar de pensar en él…

― ¿Dejar de pensar en quién? ―. Escucho decir Lola por detrás suyo.

Se giró y pudo observar de quien se trataba. Era aquel chico que le incomodo el día de ayer, y fue causante de que perdiera su amado primer lugar en el concurso de belleza, Lola había llegado a preguntarse porque estaba ahí con él, se sentía muy fastidiada… muy enojada. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás… Lo observo otra vez, seguía vistiendo un esmoquin, pero esta vez era rojo con detalles negros, dejando la parte del pecho muy abierta, con una rosa en su pectoral izquierdo, y su rostro perfecto que derramaba soberbia… todo un sueño para cualquier niña.

―No hablaba de ti… es mi hermano.

― ¿Acaso te lastimo o algo así? ―. Pregunto Robert, mostrando un rostro de falsa preocupación.

―No… son cosas de familia, pero dejemos eso… ―. Dijo Lola moviendo un poco la cabeza. ―Me gustaría comer un helado ahora, si no es mucha molestia.

―Muy bien Lola Loud.

El parque era un lugar muy grande, con muchas áreas en las que te puedes divertir. Robert las quería aprovechar muy bien para convencer a la pequeña engreída a aceptar sus "demandas". La primera parada fue un puesto de helados, el niño millonario se encargó de comprarle el mejor helado que ahí había, un primer paso para hacer que Lola Loud se enamore de él, tenía que asegurarse de saciar todos sus antojos. Lo valdrían al final de la jornada, Robert había entrado en la edad donde la sexualidad comienza a dominar la mayoría de sus pensamientos, y había aprovechado la fama de su tío y la fortuna de su familia para doblegar a muchas chicas, mayores y menores que él. Sin embargo, eran las niñas menores sus favoritas, su inocencia e inexperiencia... algo que lo excitaba a lo grande, Lola Loud era un caso especial para él, conocía su fama… y eso le atrajo tremendamente.

Robert se encargó de estar en todos los lugares que ofrecía el parque, pasaron por las atracciones de títeres, un pequeño bazar, una tienda de recuerdos, donde Lola quiso comprarse lo más caro. También pasaron por un intento de feria, tenía pocas cosas interesantes, siendo lo único resaltante una rueda de la fortuna no tan grande. Esto no era nada para el niño millonario, había estado en lugares infinitamente mejores, pero fue la "princesita Loud" la que escogió el lugar.

Pero no tardó en darse cuenta del desinterés de la Loud. Por más intento de cortejarla, ella no mostraba interés en él, inclusive había momento donde era ignorado. Para el puberto de doce años era un golpe duro a su orgullo, nunca una niña le había tratado así, todas siempre babeaban por él, pero esta niña… Podía sentirlo, estaba llegando al tope de su paciencia con ella, y no es que un chico millonario con gran apetito sexual, tuviera tanta paciencia.

Ya habían pasado un tiempo caminando, Lola sentía que sus demandas eran saciadas lo más rápido posible por el chico Labrant, quería una bebida, él le compraba la más cara, o veía una hermosa pulsera en una tienda, el chico se la compraba. Sin embargo, ella no podía sentirse feliz con todo lo que recibía, por primera vez, pudo sentir que las cosas materiales no lo son todo en esta vida. A veces le veía directo a los ojos, ella podía observar deseo en ellos, un deseo para nada bueno… no era tonta, sabia a donde quería llegar Robert con todo lo que hacía, por eso a cada comentario o pregunta del chico, la Loud respondía de manera cortante a todo, no quería saber su opinión, sus problemas, sus aspiraciones, nada… solo era un mero utensilio de entretenimiento para ella.

― ¿Te había dicho lo linda que te ves hoy día? ―. Dijo Robert mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

―Si, como unas tres veces ―. Respondió cortante la princesita Loud.

Estaban caminando muy cerca, sin llegar a hacer contacto físico, las pocas personas en el parque los veían como un par de tortolitos empezando una nueva relación. A Lola le molestaba mucho eso, podía escuchar cada vez caminaba cerca de alguna persona decir: "Se ven tan lindos" o "Que lindo es el amor", simplemente detestable. Caminar a su lado se había vuelto incomodo, con momentos de silencio incluido. No había tomado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado con él, no tenía un reloj a la mano, y no quería pedírselo a él tampoco. Solo sabía que paso mucho tiempo junto a él. _Que desagradable…_

Había ocasiones en las que Robert trataba de tomar su mano, pero ella los separaba de un rápido movimiento. El chico ya estaba en su límite. La última parada en el plan del chico multimillonario era sentarse cerca del lago de ese parque, había escuchado que muchas parejas iban a ese lugar a expresar sus deseos románticos, sería un buen lugar para hacer su movimiento final.

Lola pudo ver que su caminata los estaba llevando al pequeño lago de ese parque, no es que detestara ese lugar, pero con lo acontecido por su hermana mayor, ya no podía verlo como un lugar al que quisiera ir. La Loud se detuvo lentamente antes de acercar más al lago, Robert se puso delante de ella, intrigado por su comportamiento.

― ¿Pasa algo linda?

―Es que… no quiero estar cerca al lago solamente, y no me digas linda ―. Respondió algo molesta.

― ¡Oh lo siento! ¿Acaso te da miedo el agua? Si ese es el caso, no te preocupes, yo te cuidare, pues aún eres una niña después de todo.

Ese comentario la enojo mucho, no lo esperaba, ¿Cómo podría atreverse a decirle niña pequeña? ¡Ella es la amenaza rosa! No podía permitirse ver débil, menos ante él.

―Nada de eso, simplemente que ya quiero descansar de tanto caminar ―. Dijo demandantemente Lola. ―Espero que tengas algo bueno para mí…

―Créeme que sí Lola Loud.

Habían llegado a ese lugar, era muy tranquilo y despejado de personas. Pareciera ser reservado para ellos dos. El chico la llevo cerca de un árbol frondoso, donde sorpresivamente, había un picnic instalado. Todo era parte del plan de Labrant, este era el tramo final para él, donde conseguiría lo que tanto anhelaba de ella.

Ya se encontraban sentados, Robert tenía un cesto con mucha comida, fruta, jugo de uva, un par de sándwiches para los dos, entre otras cosas. Lola seguía con su rostro de indiferencia, no tenía tanta hambre, ya había comido y bebido mucho por el camino, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo más, sabía que ahí terminaría su cita con él.

― Espero que te guste mucho todo lo que tengo para la ocasión ―. Dijo mostrándole las cosas del cesto. ―Seleccione personalmente todo, había escuchado que tienes muy buenos gustos.

Lola cogió desconfiada uno de los sándwiches, no podía negarlo, tenía un sabor muy delicioso, ninguna hamburguesa de comida rápida que haya probado en su corta vida se comparaba con ese sándwich. Robert no se quedó atrás, también se puso a degustar el sándwich que sobraba. Lola ya no estaba tan indiferente, realmente cada detalle de Robert había sido lindo hasta ahora ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?

No… era imposible, él no era más que un entretenimiento para ella, no debía verlo como algo más.

Pasaron los minutos, y poco a poco Lola comenzó una conversación con el puberto, debía reconocer que, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, tenían mucho en común, el gusto por lo sofisticado, la moda, las últimas tendencias, los desfiles de belleza, la alta refinería… ese chico era más interesante de lo que podía haber pensado.

La Loud estaba más que satisfecha, nunca había comido tan deliciosamente en su vida. Sin embargo, la merienda aun no terminaba. Robert saco dos cajas con bebida sabor uva y manzana, él le entrego la que tenia sabor a uva.

―Bien Lola Loud, brindemos por nuestra grandiosa cita ―. Dijo levantando su bebida.

Lola no dijo nada, solo levanto su bebida y la choco con la de Robert. Ambos se las terminaron, y comenzaron a apreciar el bello paisaje que ese pequeño lago ofrecía, con toda la naturaleza de su alrededor. El chico Labrant podía observarla muy tranquila, sabía que era el momento de hacer su "movimiento".

―Lola... ―. Dijo acercándose a la Loud. ―Esta cita me ha demostrado lo importante que eres para mí, desde que te vi no podía dejar de pensar en ti… en tocarte ―. Menciono tomándole de la mano. ―En estar junto a ti ―. Dijo acercando sus cuerpos, sorprendiendo mucho a Lola. ―En besarte… ―. Concluyo acercando su rostro al de la menor.

Lola no creía lo que estaba por suceder, ese chico tenía un manejo rápido de toda la situación, ahora estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Pero entro en razón, ella no quería hacer eso, le estaba obligando a hacer algo que no sentía por él. Podía sentir sus labios cada vez más cerca, Lola no podía permitirse que ese beso suceda, decidió actuar cuando sintió que sus labios comenzaban a rosarse.

― ¡Nooo! ¡Aléjate! ―. Dijo separándolo bruscamente.

El chico cayo en el césped, sobre sus posaderas, ninguna chica le había hecho eso antes, no se lo permitiría otra vez.

― ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!? No quiero besarte… ¡No me gustas de ese modo! ¿¡Acaso me crees una chica fácil!? ―. Grito la princesita Loud. ― ¡Pues no!, el concepto que tienes sobre mí, está más que mal… Ya no quiero volver a salir contigo ―. Finalizo la Loud.

Lola estaba por irse de ese lugar, Robert quería sobrepasarse con ella, y eso no lo podía permitir. Sin embargo, el chico la agarro del antebrazo, no le permitiría escapar tan fácilmente.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas eh? ―. Dijo atrayéndola e él. ―Hoy tuve que gastar mucho en ti, ¿No crees que me merezco un premio? ―. Mencionaba mientras la jalaba cerca de un árbol.

Lola forcejeaba, quería soltarse, pero el chico sin duda era fuerte, pero sorpresivamente, la soltó cuando pudo sentir el árbol detrás suyo ¿Que estaría tramando Labrant?

―Bien, ahora será mejor que no trates de huir, harías empeorar las cosas.

Lola no entendía a que se refería, pero lo primero que pensó fue en salir corriendo de ahí. Pero algo sucedió, sentía su cuerpo muy débil, casi le costaba estar de pie, y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

―Puedo ver por tus reacciones físicas que "eso" ya está haciendo efecto en tu cuerpo…

― ¿Q-que me… hiciste? ―. Dijo con dificultad Lola

―Muy simple ―. Dijo acercándose a ella y acorralándole. ―Había algo en tu bebida de uva, hasta donde sé, es un sedante el cual "relaja" tu cuerpo, sobretodo tus extremidades ¿Grandioso no? Me ha funcionado cuando las chicas con las que salía no querían dejarse llevar por mis encantos, en tú caso, es tu actitud la que me obligo a usarla.

Lola no podía digerir lo que escuchaba, ¿Acaso él quería…? No, tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir ser profanada por él. Sin embargo, comenzaba a sentir miedo… Ese chico estaba doblegando a "La amenaza rosa".

―Si te dejas llevar, hasta puede gustarte ―. Le dijo Labrant, acercándose y besando su cuello. ―Tú eres diferente Lola Loud, te lo dije antes y te lo repetiré muchas veces, eres la única que despertó un interés verdadero en mí, por eso quiero hacerte mía, esa pueblerina no merecía esa corona, tú si… por eso me encargué de ella ayer.

Lola podía estar sedada, pero aún comprendía todo lo que le decía, ¿Qué atrocidades le habrá hecho a esa pobre chica? Aún recordaba su nombre… Victoria Phenix.

― ¿Qué le hiciste?

―Pues no algo tan diferente a tu situación ―. Dijo riendo un poco. ―Se resistió al inicio, pero la droga hizo su trabajo y pude "disfrutar" mucho de ella…

Ahora lo entendía, ese chico quería violarla, no quería eso… era muy joven, no quería que su primera vez fuera así, menos con él… Había pensado que eso sería con Linc… pudo darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, se regañaría después por pensar así. No era el momento de tonterías… estaba por orinarse del miedo.

―A-ayuda… por favor… alguien ―. Trato de gritar Lola, pero nadie podía escucharla, ni verla. ―Por favor…

―Nadie vendrá querida ―. Dijo mientras le implantaba un beso. ―Me asegure de eso… créeme.

Lola no sabía qué hacer, su joven mente estaba por desmoronarse, quería desmayarse, pero no podía hacerlo… Ya no había salida.

―A-ayúdame… ayúdame… Lincoln…

―Deja de decir tonterías ―. Menciono Robert. ―Nadie vendrá por ti.

En esos momentos ambos menores escucharon unos pasos.

― ¿¡Qué demonios!?

…

―0―

Estaba preocupado, Lincoln no tenía idea de que podría haberle pasado a Lola. Su hermana sabía defenderse, de eso no hay duda, pero no dejaba de ser una niña. Ella misma le dio una mala imagen de ese chico Labrant… a veces los hombres hacen lo que sea por saciar los placeres.

Salió corriendo de casa, no importándole lo que sus hermanas le decían mientras bajaba las escaleras o cruzaba la puerta, el solamente quería encontrar a su hermanita, saber si estaba a salvo, si no había sido lastimada.

Corrió y corrió, sin importarle nada. Pasado unos minutos, esa pregunta llego a su mente ¿Dónde se encontraría su hermanita? Lana no sabía dónde se encontraría su gemela, eso hacía más difícil las cosas. Solo quedaba comenzar a buscar en distintos lugares… ¿Pero por dónde empezar exactamente? Camino un poco más, y se dio cuenta que había llegado, inconscientemente, cerca de la residencia Santiago. No… no podría pedirle ayuda después de su bochornosa actitud con ella, seria todo un descaro. Paso de largo esa casa, no quería mayores problemas ese día con Ronnie Anne.

Tendría que recurrir con alguien de confianza… Comenzó a correr otra vez, la casa de los McBride no estaba muy lejos.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta la casa de su mejor amigo. Para su buena suerte, Clyde estaba saliendo por su cuenta de su casa, a quien sabe dónde.

― ¡Clyde!

El pequeño niño afroamericano se sorprendió un poco al ver a su mejor amigo visitándolo.

― ¡Lincoln!, no sabía que hoy vendrías ¿Sucedió algo?

―Así es ―. Decía jadeando. ―Es Lola… salió esta mañana de casa y aun no vuelve ―. Le mostró la hora, exactamente las dos de la tarde. ―Estoy preocupado por ella, se fue a una "cita" con un chico totalmente desconocido para todos, y aparentemente, también es peligroso…

El pequeño _nigga_ mostraba preocupación por lo que había escuchado. A esas alturas ya había compartido bastante con la familia Loud, por lo que también se preocupaba, hasta cierto punto, por las hijas Loud… sobre todo por la mayor de ellas.

―Bien amigo, primero hay que calmarse ―. Dijo tocándole el hombro. ― ¿No sabes donde pudo ir con ese chico?

El peliblanco ya había retomado control de sus respiraciones, obviamente no sabía a donde se habría dirigido su hermana, pero su amigo no lo sabía, y no era su culpa.

―N-no… no le dijo nada a nadie, por eso necesito tu ayuda Clyde.

El único hijo de los McBride entendía a donde se dirigía Lincoln, ayudarlo a saber la ubicación de Lola, ¿Pero que podría hacer él? No tenía un equipo profesional de rastreo… o poderes mentales que pudieran servir. Solo quedaba la deducción, y arriesgarlo todo.

―Bien… Pensemos, es Lola Loud, se considera la niña más linda sobre este mundo, para ella, todo tendría que ser perfecto en una cita, un lugar romántico, tranquilo, sin riesgos de ensuciarse.

― ¡El centro comercial! ―. Exclamo Lincoln.

―No lo creo ―. Contradijo el afroamericano. ―Es un lugar muy ruidoso para una cita, bajo sus estándares.

Lincoln lo pensó otra vez, esa afirmación era cierta. Pero no podía pensar con claridad, su preocupación aumentaba con los minutos.

― ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Debo arriesgarme para ir y encontrarla!

El pequeño McBride podía sentir la preocupación en su amigo, pero no podía decirle un lugar concreto a donde ir, no era una computadora. Las posibilidades eran muchas, tendría que empezar a descartar.

―Vamos, tranquilízate… rayos… ¿Sabes cómo se llama el chico en primer lugar? ―. Pregunto Clyde, mostrando un poco de frustración.

―No… espera… su nombre no lo recuerdo, pero si el apellido… creo que era Labrant.

Labrant… Clyde había escuchado ese apellido salir de la boca de sus padres en algunas ocasiones, se trataba de una familia muy adinerada, y hasta donde podía entender… poderosa. El pequeño _nigga_ saco rápidamente su celular, y busco el apellido, pudo dar rápidamente con los miembros de esa familia, uno de ellos era un crítico de belleza femenina, pero había algo resaltante, tenía como aprendiz a uno de sus sobrinos, un tal Robert Labrant de doce años. Todo encajaba, comenzó a buscar a tal chico en redes sociales. Ciertamente era una celebridad, al menos en Royal Woods, tenía miles de seguidores, siempre ponía fotos de sus eventos, mensajes a sus fans y alguna que otra indirecta. Clyde reviso rápidamente su última publicación, esta había sido publicada hace unos minutos. Tal vez le den indicios de alguna pista.

" **Una nueva presa :-) Tendré una divertida aventura en el parque de RW. Deséenme suerte ;)"**

Esa publicación era seguida de muchos comentarios alentando al multimillonario chico, deseándole suerte y preguntando por la "suertuda".

― ¿Clyde? ¿Encontraste algo?

El niño afroamericano le mostró su celular a su amigo. Era obvio donde se encontraría su hermana. También podía ver la foto de ese chico, sus ojos eran como los describía Lola… era simplemente incomodo verlos.

―Gracias Clyde, de veras… no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda amigo ―. Agradeció Lincoln. ― ¿Me acompañaras buscar a Lola?

Clyde no se movió, no podía acompañarlo, estaba por salir, ya tenía algo preparado para esa tarde.

―Lo siento Lincoln… yo… no puedo, ya voy atrasado para algo importante.

― ¿De qué se trata? ―. Pregunto Lincoln.

―Te lo diré después amigo ―. Dijo mientras se movía rápidamente lejos de Lincoln. ―Exactamente mañana en la escuela. ¡Ten suerte encontrando a Lola! ―. Finalizo mientras se iba corriendo.

Estaba sorprendido, Lincoln no esperaba esa actitud proveniente de su mejor amigo, nunca lo había visto con esa actitud antes. Ya perdiendo de vista a su amigo, decidió emprender camino al parque, no había tiempo que perder.

Otra vez, se encontraba corriendo para "salvar" a su hermana… ¿Acaso necesitaría de su ayuda? ¿Qué tal si llegaba en un momento maravilloso para su hermana y él lo arruinaba? Comenzaba a preguntarse, ya faltaba poco para llegar al parque, Lincoln estaba exhausto, había corrido mucho desde que salió de casa. Solo esperaba que ese esfuerzo valga la pena.

Ya en el parque, Lincoln comenzó a buscar entre las personas, con esperanza de encontrar a su hermana a la distancia. Pero nada, el lugar era muy grande, el parque le traía muchos recuerdos… aún podía recordar cómo se perdió en ese lugar cuando tenía cinco años, estuvieron toda una tarde buscándolo, siendo Luan quien la encontró. Lincoln insistió en encontrarla por su cuenta, pero con el paso de los minutos comenzaba a rendirse, tendría que optar por preguntarles a las personas.

Pero la indiferencia era presente… los visitantes del parque poca importancia tomaban al puberto cuando les preguntaba por su hermana, mientras que los vendedores querían que Lincoln comprase algún producto para responder sus preguntas. Lincoln entraba en desesperación, estaba muy cansado, comenzaba a pensar si verdaderamente su hermana se encontraba ahí. Quizás hasta haya vuelto a casa y él estaba como tonto buscándola, una posibilidad valida.

―Hey chico ―. Escucho Lincoln. ―Sé a quién buscas, ¿Es una niña rubia con carácter engreído cierto?

Lincoln asintió ante las características descritas por ese hombre. Este traía una capucha, llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros, tenía un aspecto muy misterioso, pero Lincoln no le dio tanta importancia. La persona que ese hombre describía era su hermana, pero quería confirmarlo.

―Sí… pero, ¿Estaba acompañada de algún chico?

―Uyy sí, un niño con aspecto ricachón. Estaban dirigiéndose al lago… toma mi consejo chico, no te metas con él, solo harás que te vaya muy mal… créeme.

Ahora estaba confundido. ¿Era eso un consejo? No podía permitir de algo le sucediera a su hermanita. Pero su intriga también estaba dirigida a ese sujeto, le hablaba con una confianza… inesperada.

―Disculpe pero… ¿Por qué me dice todo esto? ¿Acaso lo conozco de algún lugar?

El extraño sujeto comenzó a develar quien era, quitándose la capucha y los lentes. Lincoln no pensó volver a verlo, al menos no pensaba en ello.

― ¿Doctor Lexter? ¿Por qué usted…?

―Después hablaremos chico ―. Dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro. ―Aún tienes que ver como se encuentra tu amiga que se desmayó ayer ¿Recuerdas? Espero que te sirva mi consejo, Nos veremos después.

El doctor Lexter se retiró del lugar donde se encontraba el peliblanco, esto ya era muy extraño, En primer lugar… ¿Coma sabía que él estaría ahí? Tal vez estaba de paseo por el parque, tal vez sea su rutina, no es que coincidieran ¿Oh sí? Pero Lincoln trato de auto-convencerse… _Las coincidencias no existen._

Poco a poco se acercó al lago, no podía observar a nadie, ni un alma, quizás el doctor Lexter se equivocó, o quizás si llego muy tarde, pensaba todo tipo de posibilidades mientras seguía caminando cerca del parque. Inclusive ese doctor pudo jugarle una mala broma ¿Por qué no? Ver un chico desesperado yendo de un lugar a otro… mentirle para que siga corriendo sería una buena broma que contar, inclusive para grabar.

―A-ayúdame… ayúdame… Lincoln…

Pudo escucharla, era su hermana que estaba llamándolo, y aunque sonaba muy bajo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser percibido por el peliblanco.

―Deja de decir tonterías ―. Escucho con fuerza. ―Nadie vendrá por ti.

Y todo se hizo claro, se acercó hasta la procedencia de esas voces. Y fue ahí que pudo observarla, su hermana menor… arrinconada por ese malnacido, ella con un rostro de debilidad, y él con uno de depravación. Lola se veía muy asustada, deseando que algún tipo de ayuda llegase. Ya no lo soporto más, con todas sus fuerzas, tomo impulso y corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección del chico multimillonario.

― ¿¡Qué demonios!?―. Exclamo el joven Labrant sintiendo unos pasos en su dirección.

Con una rapidez y precisión envidiable, Lincoln asesto un golpe directo al rostro de Robert, el impacto había tenido mucho poder, Lincoln estaba muy furioso por ver a su hermanita en tal estado, no necesitaba respuestas por parte de él, todo era muy claro. El joven la Labrant retrocedió por la potencia de ese golpe, su nariz estaba sangrando. Y su furia empezó a fluir.

― ¡Hijo de puta! ¿¡Quién te crees para golpearme a mí!? ¿¡Acaso sabes quién soy imbécil!? ―. Grito con furia el chico.

―No me importa quien seas ―. Respondió el peliblanco. ―Pero nadie, ni siquiera un niño ricachón, ¡SE METE CON MI HERMANA! ―. Dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba otro golpe.

Robert Labrant quedo muy aturdido por ese segundo golpe, a pesar de que el peliblanco era delgado, sus ojos irradiaban ira, una ira incontrolable. Robert no sabe pelear, por lo que enfrentarlo no era una buena opción, pero siendo un chico con mucho dinero, sabía que su venganza llegaría tarde o temprano, lo haría pagar de maneras muy dolorosas.

―Ganaste esta… pero créeme que volveré por tu hermana. Esta demasiado buena para dejarla ir…

El chico comenzó a alejarse como un cobarde, lo era en realidad. Lincoln se cercioro de no poder verlo para tratar de reponer a su hermana, de algún modo.

―L-Lola… Lola… despierta por favor… despierta.

La pequeña Loud apenas podía abrir sus ojos, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y le costaba mantenerse despierta. Pero hizo un esfuerzo para verle los ojos a su hermano, su rostro mostraba mucha preocupación y pena, podía ver una pequeña lágrima salir de su ojo izquierdo, ella también empezaba a llorar, había implorado su ayuda… y él la escucho.

―Eres tú… ―. Apenas podía salir de su pequeña boca. ―G-gracias, por salvarme L-Linky…

Lincoln no esperaba que le llamase así, nunca lo había hecho, pero para sorprenderse más, Lola lo jalo hacia ella y le implanto un tierno beso de agradecimiento, él no se lo negó… ese beso, aunque no deseado, era satisfactorio.

Terminado el beso, Lincoln cargo a su hermana, ella estaba en un punto donde le era difícil mantenerse despierta. Su hermano la llevaba como caballero a su princesa, luego de haberla salvado de un malvado dragón. Lincoln sentía mucho dolor en sus brazos, pero lo valía por su pequeña hermana… era momento de ir a casa.

Pero a la distancia, un hombre estuvo observando todo lo sucedido, él sabía que Lincoln cometería esos actos, era lógico al fin y al cabo. Tocándose el mentón, sabía que era tiempo de seguir al chico más seguido.

―Demonios… es tan impulsivo.

Eran las palabras de Lexter… si es que ese era su nombre verdadero.

* * *

 _ **Ahora si, las aclaraciones.**_

 _ **Este cap tiene mucho sentimiento de Lola Loud a su hermano,pero no solo eso, cuando empece a escribir este cap me dije... "¿Y si meto pequeños detalles para que el futuro de mi Fanfic principal pueda contar con ciertos "elementos"? pues si... decidí hacerlo, aunque trate de no ser tan obvio. Por eso el doctor Lexter, será parte importante de mis historias de The Loud House, solo espero, que mis planes les agrade a todos, aclarar que no es la primera aparición de este personaje, para verlo en acción tienes que leer mi otra fanfic: "Una cita inesperada" ahí habla por primera vez con Lincoln. Por otro lado, seguiremos viendo al joven Labrant, las acciones de Lincoln tendrán consecuencias posiblemente fatales. Para finalizar, en un principio tenia pensado que este fanfic sería un three-shoot, pero creo que da para más. Por eso déjame tu review, ¿Este fanfic debería ser un three-shoot? ¿Debería ser de más capítulos? Dime también que te pareció el capitulo. Sin más, se despide Rasec02.**_

 _ **Recuerda que mi facebook oficial es: Rasec02TRUE**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **PD: El siguiente cap de "Secretos y hermanas" lo subiré a mediados de Abril.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Hola a todos los fans del Loudcest! He vuelto para traerles la continuación de este Fanfic, después de tanto tiempo Je Je. Como sabrán, este cap es continuación también del cap X de "Secretos y hermanas". Como siempre, agradezco que sigan mi historia, y que les guste tanto como a mí. Este cap tendrá muchos sentimientos encontrados por parte de Lola y Lana... sí, Lana participara mucho en este cap. Agradecer especialmente a pirata, ezcu, Guestni, Julex93, andrew579, Lobo Hibiky, Ntian, El caballero de las antorchas, Sansmaster, Sam the Stormbringer y a todos los que leen y siguen mis historias, esto es para ustedes._**

 ** _Aclaraciones al final del cap._**

 ** _The Loud House le pertenece a Nickelodeon y Chris Savino._**

* * *

Una historia de The Loud House: "La amenaza rosa"

Capitulo III

Un nuevo lunes se hacía presente, y eran los animales de Lana los primeros en saberlo. Aquellas pequeñas criaturas comenzaban a lamer y morder a su dueña. Lana abrió los ojos por obligación, siempre empezaba el día dándoles el desayuno a cada una de sus mascotas.

― ¡Buenos días chicos! ―. Dijo Lana viendo a sus mascotas. ―Parece que Lola aún no despierta… ¡Vamos a levantarla!

Lana se acercó a la cama de Lola, su gemela estaba muy cómoda y feliz, pero ello no duraría mucho. Lana tomo una de sus lagartijas, la pondría al lado de la princesita Loud, y esperaría un grito proveniente de ella.

―Quédate quieto amigo… Se llevará una gran sorpresa

Aquella lagartija se movió, colocándose sobre el rostro de Lola, la dueña no podía aguantar la risa al ver como su gemela seguía sonriendo con felicidad, a pesar de tener un animal "sucio" sobre su rostro. Sin embargo, aquel animal volvió con Lana. Lola empezaba a despertar después de un sueño muy reconfortante… Y que se podía esperar, si tuvo un sueño semi - erótico con su hermano mayor.

― ¡Buenos días Lana!

La Loud que no le teme a la suciedad soltó una risa algo exagerada, su hermana no entendía tal comportamiento, tal vez recordó algún chiste de Luan al momento de despertar…

―Que hay hermana, debemos hacer la cola para el baño antes que las chicas grandes nos ganen el lugar.

Ambas niñas se prepararon para ir al baño, como es costumbre en ellas, siempre entraban juntas al baño. Lola esperaba ver a su hermano en la fila del baño y agradecerle por salvarla el día de ayer. Desafortunadamente no fue el caso, en la cola solo estaba Luan y Lynn, en ese orden esperando su turno en el baño.

― ¡Leni, apúrate con tu cepillado de cabello! ―. Grito Lynn algo molesta.

Lo más probable es que Lincoln se encuentre en el primer piso, preparando el desayuno para todas sus hermanas, quizás esté pensando en ella, quizás le prepare un hermoso pancake, o un plato con huevos y tocino especial para ella. Es una niña… puede permitirse soñar…

Hubiera hablado con Lincoln en el desayuno, pero casi toda su familia le hacía preguntas sobre lo acontecido ayer y trataban de hacerla sentir muy bien y cómoda. Ahora podía entender por lo que pasó Luan el sábado… quizás hace algunos días estaría muy pero muy contenta con ese tipo de tratos, pero solo quería hacer una cosa esa mañana, y era hablar con su hermano…

Lincoln había preparado desayuno a todos en la casa Loud, un clásico plato con huevos, preparado de diferentes maneras para cada una de sus hermanas. Pero, fue Lola la que obtuvo tocino frito junto con su huevo. Para la princesita, era obvio… es una señal de sus sentimientos hacia ella, no había otra explicación. En cierta parte es correcto, pero la mente del albino no solo tiene espacio para una de sus hermanas.

El desayuno estuvo lleno de miradas preocupadas hacia Lola, y algunas cuantas preguntas también. A pesar de lo que pareciera, Lola no acusó a Robert Labrant, de hacerlo, se armaría un lío muy tremendo en torno a ella. Eso podría afectar su actual reputación en los certámenes de belleza infantil. Había acordado con Lincoln, que todo lo ocurrido fue a causa de un pedófilo, el cual puso una droga en una bebida que ella había comprado con anterioridad. Para su suerte, Lincoln llego en su ayuda, logrando ahuyentar al desagradable hombre. Una versión la cual tomaron como verdad todos los Louds, excepto Lincoln y Lisa. A pesar de la insistencia por parte de los señores Loud, Lincoln los convenció que tal sujeto no los volvería a molestar, pues se encargó que un oficial de policía se lo llevara a la comisaría… Una mentira necesaria según Lola.

Las cosas parecían ir bien, aunque la princesita Loud no pudo sostener una conversación fluida con su hermano, pero no todo estaba dicho, se aseguraría de sentarse a su lado durante el viaje a la escuela.

Ya todas las hijas Loud estaban dentro de Vanzilla, Lola reservó un asiento a su lado, también le pidió a Lana, ayudarle a guardar ese asiento para Lincoln. El albino no tardó en hacerse presente, su semblante era de uno carente de emoción por ir a la escuela, había pasado por mucho en solo un fin de semana.

― ¿Lincoln? ―. Pregunto la princesita Loud.

― ¿Pasa algo Lola?

La pequeña Loud mostraba un rostro de agradecimiento puro. Debía ayudar a levantar los ánimos de su hermano, ese sería una manera de agradecerle por lo ocurrido ayer.

―Quería agradecerte por haberme salvado… De no ser por ti… Quien sabe que hubiera pasado ―. Lincoln comenzó a cambiar su semblante, a pesar de todo, su hermanita tenía intenciones muy puras.

―No hay nada por agradecer Lola, hice lo que cualquier hermano hubiera hecho ―. Contestó el albino. ―Nunca me perdonaría si alguna de ustedes es lastimada por alguien.

Ahí iba de nuevo… Lola no quería escuchar la palabra "ustedes", quería que solo se preocupara en ella, que solo piense en ella. Sin embargo, dado el contexto, aquella oración fue la mejor opción para evitar levantar sospechas. No pudo evitarlo, Lola dio un reconfortante abrazo lleno de amor a su hermano mayor. Algo que sonrojo mucho a ambos.

―Pero cuando te rescate… Tú me… Ya sabes… ―. Lola miraba con algo de confusión a su hermano, acaso él… ―Es algo que no debería ocurrir… Y creo que deberíamos hablar sobre eso…

Lincoln estaba decido en aclarar "ese" tema con Lola, seguir en la ambigüedad con sus sentimientos no le traería nada bueno, y menos aún si tenía el presentimiento de caer en sus bajos deseos masculinos.

―L-Lincoln yo…

Ambos comenzaban a verse directamente a los ojos, Lola podría jurar ver el alma de su amado hermano. Ambos se estaban perdiendo en los ojos del otro, inclusive se podía percibir acercamientos leves por parte de ambos… Lola estaba disfrutando de poder tener a lado suyo a su príncipe de blanca cabellera… Pero…

― ¡De que tanto hablan los dos! ¡Yo también quiero saber!

 _¡Maldita seas Lana!_ Pensó Lola, su momento de fantasía, había sido destruido en cuestión de segundos, si por ella fuera, la estrangularía hasta dejarla morada… No era una mala idea en realidad…

―No es nada Lana, Lola me agradecía por haberla traído ayer sana y salva.

Como siempre, el hombre del plan llegaba para salvar el día, o mejor dicho el viaje. Lola daba una mirada e furia a su gemela, aunque esta no se dé cuenta.

― ¡Gracias Linky! ¡Lola puede ser algo despistada si no la acompaño!

Seguido de esto, Lana dio un rápido beso en la mejilla de Lincoln. Esa simple acción, basto para que Lola dejo caer su quijada del asombro. Su gemela volvió a su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en la mente de Lola, el odio comenzaba a surgir… ¿Acaso eso estaba bien?

Debía tranquilizarse, su hermana no estaría enamorada de Lincoln, fue un simple beso de agradecimiento ¿Verdad?

―0―

Al llegar a la escuela, todas las hijas e hijo Loud tomaban caminos diferentes. Ahora Lola daría lo que fuera por ir al mismo salón con Lincoln, desafortunadamente no era el caso. O se volvía una genio como Lisa, o hacia reprobar constantemente a su hermano por cinco años para poder asistir juntos a la misma clase.

Lola andaba acompañada por Lana, ambas asistían a la misma clase, misma profesora, mismos compañeros de clase. Compañeros… no amigos ni amigas, todas las niñas de su mismo grado le temían, el título de "Amenaza Rosa" no quedaba solo en los concursos de belleza. Mientras que los niños, bueno… uno pocos le hablaban, pero siempre con ganas de invitarla a salir. Ella siempre los rechazó, ningún chico de su edad le llamo la atención.

―Lola… ¿De veras te siente bien para estar en la escuela? No quiero llevarte cargando a casa ―. Dijo con algo de humor Lana.

―No hay porque temer, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento, además… hay una reputación que mantener mi sucia hermana.

Lana no le discutió nada, si su hermana decía estar bien, ella más que nadie lo sabía, el lazo de gemelos aún se hacía presente en ellas. No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta su salón de clase. Todos los niños que estaban jugando en ese momento, tomaron miradas angustiosas al ver llegar a Lola, algunos de ellos le saludaban con temor. Dos niñas le limpiaron su asiento con pequeños trapos, puliendo muy bien su nombre pegado al asiento.

No podía negarlo, Lola amaba ese tipo de atenciones, aunque eso signifique que nadie quiera jugar con ella, salvo Lana, aunque ella si contaba con muchos amigos. Todos los niños tomaron asiento al momento de llegar la profesora. Una señora de unos cincuenta años, algo subida de peso, con una cara de "madre sobreprotectora". Sus alumnos la adoraban, aunque había rumores en la escuela sobre esa profesora… Se decía que llevaba niños a su casa, y los hacia trabajar en limpieza a cambio de buenas notas y dulces. Pero eran meras especulaciones.

― ¡Hola mis niños! Hoy aprenderemos una de las cosas más importantes en la vida ―. Dijo alegremente la profesora. ― ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron quién es la persona más importante en su vida?

Esa pregunta calo profundo en la mente de Lana. Cierto era que para esa edad, la persona más importante es la madre, o en algunos casos el padre, fue la respuesta más común entre sus compañeros. Sin embargo, para Lana la respuesta era otra… aquella niña que no le temía a la suciedad, comenzó a sentir algo muy profundo en su pecho al ver a su gemela, con una cara de profunda reflexión, para Lana, no había persona más importante en este mundo que su "alma gemela".

Lola estaba en una situación muy similar. Sin embargo, ella pensaba en cómo había cambiado todo desde el sábado anterior. Su hermano mayor paso de ser una molestia, a su amado príncipe azul. De algún modo, debía agradecer a Robert Labrant por eso… Eso no sucedería jamás, ese tipo estaba totalmente muerto para ella. Aun así, sabía que lo volvería a ver.

―Mis niños… La persona más importante puede ser su madre, su padre, tal vez sea su mejor amigo, o la persona con quien se casen en el futuro ―. Lola se sonrojo ante lo dicho por su maestra. ―Yo no conozco esa respuesta, pero si les aseguro algo… Esa persona siempre estará presente para ustedes, y además… Esa persona nunca los olvidará… Y ustedes tampoco deberán olvidarla.

Algunos niños no tomaban mucha importancia a esa lección, eran niños después de todo… Pero en caso de Lola, se había decidido en escoger a su "persona más importante" de su vida… Ese era Lincoln.

― ¡Profesora, discúlpeme pero debo ir al baño! ―. Grito Lana, sujetándose los pantalones.

―Está bien Lana Loud, pero por favor no demores mucho, aún falta media clase.

Algunos niños se rieron de la manera exagerada de pedir permiso de Lana, pero pararon de hacerlo cuando Lola se giró y los vio con llamas en sus ojos… Sin lugar a dudas, muy terrorífico. Lana no tardó mucho en salir del salón, las necesidades fisiológicas son muy molestas cuando surgen en plena clase, en casa no le incomodaba para nada ir al baño, pero en la escuela, el simple hecho de que sus compañeros se rían de ella le causaba temor, felizmente tenia a Lola para callarlos a todos.

Una vez sentada en el inodoro del baño de niñas, comenzó a pensar sobre la pregunta de la profesora, ¿Acaso era Lola la persona más importante en su vida? Haría lo que fuera por ella, de eso no hay duda, pero ponerla a tal nivel… Mejor no seguía pensando en eso, tenía apenas seis años, solo debería pensar en divertirse con el lodo y sus mascotas.

De pronto, Lana escucho como la entrada del baño de niñas era cerrada con seguro, dado que era hora de clase, no había otra niña en el baño, quizás sea otra niña que también tuvo un problema de vejiga como ella. Pero no era el caso.

Lana se limpió rápido, esta "niña" no había utilizado inodoro alguno, parecía estar esperando algo. Lana abrió la puerta, quizás aquella "niña" quería utilizar el baño donde estuvo ella.

― ¿Hola?

Al abrir la puerta, Lola no vio a nadie, pero al momento de salir, un hombre fornido la sujeto fuertemente, casi ahorcándola, puso sobre su rostro un trapo húmedo. Por la desesperación, Lana respiro rápidamente, inhalando aquella sustancia capaz de dopar a las personas. El formol había hecho su trabajo de manera perfecta. Aquel hombre saco un teléfono celular, comenzó a llamar a una persona detestable.

―Señor, tengo a la hermana como dijo… ―. Dijo de manera ruda aquel hombre.

― _Genial, ahora solo hace falta que las cartas lleguen a sus destinatarios… no te preocupes si te ven, toda esa escuela esta sobornada…_

―Comprendo Señor Robert, le informaré cuando la primera parte del plan esté concluida.

― _Estupendo… Debo demostrarle a "La amenaza rosa" y a su hermano que pasa cuando te metes con un Labrant._

Una corta risa comenzó a sonar por el auricular del celular del matón.

―0―

El recreo llego después de una clase llena de actividades para Lola, era extraño que su hermana no haya vuelto en tanto tiempo. Tal vez su gemela este hurgando en la basura, reparando alguna máquina, o jugando en el lodo. Había muchas posibilidades, pero de algo estaba segura, se había ganado un buen castigo.

Lola se dirigió al patio de la escuela, con esperanza de encontrarse con Lana, siempre comían juntas antes de jugar. Pero hoy no fue el caso, no la encontró en ningún lugar. Era extraño… su gemela nunca se perdía un almuerzo con ella, menos si ambas tenían sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea. Su estómago no esperaba más, comenzó a comer en soledad, algunos niños y niñas la veían con temor en la lejanía, y eso incomodaba un poco a Lola, solo era divertido si Lana estaba a su lado…

Tener que ver como otros niños se divertían era un tormento, sin Lana realmente se sentía incompleta. Al volver a clase, la situación no pareció cambiar, comenzaba a preocuparse por su hermana, algo no estaba bien… algo le ocurrió a Lana y debía averiguarlo. Pero nada podía hacer en este momento, esperaría a la salida para pedirle ayuda a Lincoln… Estaría muy nerviosa hasta que eso pase…

―0―

El día escolar había llegado a su fin con el sonido del timbre, todos los niños gritaron de alegría al saber que volverían a sus hogares. Sin embargo, Lola estaba muy preocupada por su gemela. No espero en alistar sus cosas para ir hasta el salón de Lincoln. Sorpresivamente, una niña se le acercó, era una de sus compañeras… lucia con mucho miedo al acercarse a Lola.

―D-discul… disculpa L-Lola, pero un… un… hombre me dijo que te dejará esta carta ―. La niña dejo aquella carta con un sobre color café, envuelto con un listón rojo.

Aquella niña se fue corriendo sin responder las preguntas de Lola, esto ya era preocupante para ella. Tomo el sobre y lo abrió… Tenía el presentimiento de ser algo muy malo… No se equivocó.

"Hola querida Lola Loud, o debería decir

 _La amenaza rosa_

Si te preguntas por tu querida hermana gemela

Pues digamos que está pasando un tiempo

De calidad conmigo, pero tiendo a aburrirme muy rápido

Te sugiero que vengas por ella en

La zona del lago del parque

Lo más pronto posible… ¿Me olvide decirte que vengas sola?

Bueno ahora lo sabes… No te tardes, recuerda

Que me aburro rápido."

Esto era malo… Aquel chico no mentía cuando dijo que volvería por Lola, ahora ella probaría su ira. Guardo esa carta en su mochila, no había tiempo que perder, corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Llamar a Lincoln no era buena idea, no sabía de lo que era capaz ese desgraciado de Labrant. Pero si había llegado tan lejos como para secuestrar a Lana… Solo Dios sabe que más haría por venganza.

Tropezó unas veces en el camino, pero no sería nada en comparación a lo que debe estar pasando Lana. Su vestido le evitaba correr con velocidad, no tenía otra opción que cortarlo. Sacó unas tijeras corto el vestido hasta las rodillas, aquel conjunto de una pieza, de un hermoso color rosa, quedo completamente arruinado. Pero no importaba… En esos momentos, nada importaba más que su gemela.

El viaje al parque no fue muy tardío, aquel sitio recreacional no estaba tan lejos de la escuela. Extrañamente, todo el parque estaba vació… No había una sola alma en todo el sitio, ni siquiera las tiendas estaban abiertas… No era una buena señal para Lola.

El cansancio se hizo presente, Lola jadeaba por todo el esfuerzo hecho. No faltaba mucho para llegar hasta la zona del lago. De algo estaba segura… nada bueno saldría de todo esto, y ella lo pagaría de alguna manera.

Al llegar hasta el lugar pactado, pudo divisar a unos cuantos metros a cuatro personas. Dos adultos, un puberto y una niña rubia, obviamente era Lana. Lola se apresuró para llegar hasta ese lugar, el miedo se apoderaba de ella, pero su preocupación era mayor.

― ¡Vaya, parece que leíste la carta a tiempo! ―. Dijo sosteniendo por detrás a Lana. ―Ya me comenzaba a aburrir de jugar con esta copia tuya…

Lana tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Lola llego por ella.

― ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Deja ir a mi hermana! ―. Grito Lola con odio. ― ¡Tú venganza es conmigo, no le metas a ella!

A Robert no pareció importarle lo que dijo la princesita Loud. Sujeto sin cuidado el rostro de Lana, y lo acerco al suyo implantándole un pervertido beso. Lana no hizo acción alguna de oposición… parecía desconectada del mundo. Lola miraba con furia al joven Labrant, pidiéndole que parase…

― ¿Acaso la amenaza rosa esta celosa? ―. Dijo mientras metía su mano dentro de las ropas de Lana. ―Si quieres que pare… Entonces tendrás que tomar su lugar, es un trato justo a mi parecer.

Lola miraba con asco a Labrant, no podía creer que era el mismo chico que se mostró muy amable durante el concurso, o que fuera sobrino del juez Labrant, una persona de una reputación e historial intachable. No quedaba opción, no podía permitir que su gemela sufra por su causa. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el pre-adolescente.

―De acuerdo… pero deja ir a mi hermana, vamos a donde tú quieras…

Ante tal respuesta, Robert chasqueo los dedos de su mano derecha. Fue señal para que sus matones sujeten rápidamente a Lola, colocando cinta aislante en las manos y las piernas, evitando así que pueda hacer algún movimiento arriesgado, o que escape.

―Son medidas de precaución querida ―. Dijo Robert tirando a Lana hacia otro lado. ―Quiero disfrutar mucho de esto…

Otra vez, estaba en posición de damisela en apuros. Era débil e inservible… si Lana estuviera despierta, haría algo para solucionar este problema. Pero ella solo servía para quejarse y pedir cosas a su antojo, casi nunca se preocupaba por los demás, ¿Acaso es el cruel karma que le juega una mala pasada? De todas formas… Ahora estaba a merced de tan desagradable sujeto.

―Oh querida… ―. Dijo Robert con una mirada lujuriosa. ―Aún no podemos empezar con el show… Nos falta un invitado más, no debe tardar en llegar.

Lola miraba con confusión y miedo, ¿Acaso hablaba de…?

―No… ¡Él solo me defendió! ¡No tiene nada que ver en todo esto!

―Oh sí que tiene querida, por eso traje mis dos amigos Je Je ―. Dijo Robert mirando a sus matones. ―Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Robert miraba en otra dirección, algo llamo su atención. Lola hizo lo mismo, dándose cuenta que se trataba de Lincoln, su hermano había acudido en su ayuda otra vez, pero en esta ocasión…

― ¡DÉJALAS LABRANT! ¡GOLPÉAME HASTA LA MUERTE SI QUIERES! ¡PERO DÉJALAS IR!

El chico multimillonario río con fuerza, era una propuesta tentadora, pero quería quebrar mentalmente al albino primero, y con dos de sus hermanas en sus brazos…

―Tentador mi albino amigo ―. Contesto soberbiamente. ―Pero primero quiero divertirme un poco con Lola… es todo un manjar.

Lincoln perdió los papeles cuando Labrant lamio la mejilla de Lola como si de un helado se tratara, mientras metía su mano dentro de su vestido rosado. Sin pensarlo, el peliblanco corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Robert, solo pensaba en desfigurarle el rostro, dejarlo más morado que un arándano, o peor. Ante tal acto, los matones hicieron un rápido movimiento sujetándolo con fuerza. Lincoln trataba de zafarse de ellos, pero apenas tenía once años… esos sujetos pasaban los treinta. Uno de ellos dio un fuerte golpe en su estómago, dejando a Lincoln gimiendo de dolor.

Robert soltó sin cuidado a Lola, podría divertirse con ella después, la venganza contra el "hombre del plan" era prioridad. Se acercó a Lincoln, sujeto su barbilla, obligándolo a verlo directo a los ojos. El Loud solo lo miraba con furia a pesar del dolor que sentía. Mientras que Labrant expresaba satisfacción al tenerlo indefenso.

―Ahora sabrás… que pasa cuando te metes conmigo ―. Dijo mientras suelta su barbilla. ―Maldita escoria…

Sin esperarlo, aquellos hombres comenzaron a golpear a Lincoln en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Parecían turnarse para hacerlo, el albino sufría cada vez más los golpes. Su aún pequeño cuerpo no había sentido tanto dolor, ni siquiera cuando "luchaba" con Lynn.

―Es suficiente… ―. Dijo Labrant, obligando a los matones a detenerse. ―Quiero hacerlo yo mismo.

Lincoln estaba agonizando por el castigo sufrido, pero aún no habían terminado con él. Otra vez, Labrant se le acerco, esta vez preparando sus puños.

―Espero que esto te sirva como una lección en la vida ―. Dijo mientras le daba un potente golpe a su estómago.

―De no meterte con alguien superior… sobre todo si es un Labrant ―. Esta vez golpeo su rostro, provocando que Lincoln escupiera sangre.

―Y que no me aburriré de "jugar" con tu hermanita Lola… Y creo que también probaré a todas tus hermanas… tu familia es muy famosa en este pueblo de ignorantes ―. Volvió a golpearle el rostro, dejando a Lincoln en el limbo de la consciencia.

―Bien, es hora del gran final… Señores háganme los honores. ―Al decir esto, los matones pusieron a Lincoln en posición para una decapitación.

Uno de ellos saco un bate, el cual estaba escondido cerca de un árbol. Robert Labrant se aseguraría, de dejar muy mal a Lincoln de manera permanente, o en el mejor de los casos matarlo. Tomo el bate, mientras se acercaba al peliblanco, se limpiaba unas salpicaduras de sangre que quedaron en su rostro.

Lola no soportaba estar viendo todo eso, su héroe… ahora caído ante las flamas del malvado dragón rojo… Empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente, pedía ayuda… pero nadie venía a socorrerlos. Todo estaba perdido, y nunca pudo hacer nada para remediarlo. Era solo una cara bonita…

Mientras que Lincoln, ya no sabía ni lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el simple hecho de abrir los ojos ya le suponía un tremendo dolor. Solo quería que todo acabase de una vez, tirarse al suelo y descansar… dejar que el tiempo cure sus heridas. Pero al escuchar los gritos de Lola, comenzó a reaccionar otra vez, no podía darse el lujo de perder.

―L-Lola… no llores ―. Dijo con esfuerzo Lincoln. ―Te prometo que saldremos de esta… te lo prometo.

―Eso es muy tierno… pero ha llegado la hora de bajar el telón ―. Dijo sarcásticamente Robert Labrant mientras apuntaba con su bate a la cabeza de Lincoln. ―Además… quiero pasar un buen momento con tu hermana a solas…

A pesar de ese momento de lucidez el cuerpo de Lincoln no soporto el castigo sufrido, casi podía sentir como se desmayaba, lo último que miraba eran los ojos con lágrimas de su hermanita… su hermosa hermanita. Robert levanto el bate con fuerza, estaba seguro que el impacto a la cabeza del albino seria suficientemente fuerte para dejarle un daño permanente. Pero…

*SONIDO DE ALARMA*

― ¿Qué es eso? ―. Preguntó Labrant al escuchar un sonido de sirena similar al que usan los policías, pero era algo distinto. ― ¡Idiotas! ¡Les dije que sobornaran a todos en el parque! ¡Eso incluía a la policía que ronda cerca de aquí!

El sonido de alarma era cada vez más cercano. Robert no se arriesgaría a que se lo llevaran a la comisaría, saldría en cuestión de horas. Pero llamaría mucho la atención de los medios de comunicación. Dejar mal parado a su familia era algo prohibido para él.

― ¡Mierda! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡No podemos correr riesgos!

Labrant y sus matones tomaron sus cosas, debía irse lo más rápido posible. Pero antes, le dijo algo a Lincoln.

―Nuestra bonita reunión aún no ha terminado… ―. Dijo mientras se acercaba al oído de Lincoln. ―No se te ocurra acusarme… o una de tus hermanas puede perderse volviendo a casa.

Aquella amenaza calo profundo en la mente de Lincoln…

Lincoln sintió al puberto multimillonario alejarse. Dejo caer su cuerpo, ya no podía mantenerse en pie, tampoco mantenerse consciente… poco a poco cerraba sus ojos, lo último que vio, fue a una persona acercarse a él… Solo distinguía una sombra negra.

Lola vio cómo su hermano no reaccionaba, eso la lleno de temor. Pero más aún, al ver a ese sujeto llegar hasta este lugar, una extraña suerte para ellos. El hombre llevaba un megáfono, el cual emitía el sonido de sirena. Aquel hombre que aparecía en momentos precisos.

―Sigues siendo tan impulsivo Lincoln Loud…

― ¡Hey! ¡Ayúdanos por favor! ―. Suplico Lola.

―Descuida pequeña ―. Dijo mientras liberaba sus manos y piernas. ― ¿Tú debes ser Lola Loud verdad? Escuché que eres la mejor en concursos de belleza en todo Royal Woods.

¿A dónde iba todo eso? ¿No se daba cuenta de su situación y la de sus hermanos? Lola no lo negaría… el tipo es muy extraño.

― ¡Déjese de decir tonterías y ayúdenos!

―Está bien, está bien… Los llevaré a un lugar seguro. Por cierto, mi nombre en Lexter… soy médico, y me he cruzado unas cuantas veces con tu hermano, siempre se mete en problemas…

Aquel hombre de cabello rojizo, recogió a Lincoln y Lana, ambos pesaban, pero no era problema para el médico.

―Iremos a sanar tus heridas… Y de paso podremos hablar un poco, ¿Te parece Lincoln?

El albino no respondió ante la pregunta de Lexter.

―Me imagine que dirías eso…

Lola seguía intrigada por ese sujeto, pero no tenía otra opción que seguirle.

* * *

 _ **Ufff ¡Cuanta intensidad! De veras que Robert Labrant es un hijo de p*ta XD. Bueno las aclaraciones, los que leyeron el cap X de "Secretos y hermanas" se deben haber preguntado:¿Donde esta Luan?, Pues... explicare que sucedió con ella en el cap XI de "Secretos y hermanas". Los sentimientos de Lola por su hermano ya están bien definidos, pero si agregamos a la ecuación sentimientos confusos de Lana... madre mía... Se vendrán mejores cosas.**_

 _ **Ahora... ¿De que hablarán Lincoln y Lexter? ¿Que sucederá con Robert Labrant y su familia? ¿Lola podrá conseguir el corazón de su hermano?**_

 _ **Lo sabrán... en los próximos capítulos de "La amenaza rosa" y "Secretos y hermanas".**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego. ¡Viva el Loudcest!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola a todos fans del Loudcest! Y a los no tan fans también... Este es quizás la actualización más esperada por algunos, pues el Lolacoln es muy tierno. Este capítulo me costo mucho hacerlo, pues las ideas no se ordenaban en mi cabeza (Si le incluimos los estudios :,v ) Pero bueno, lo complete con todas las ganas de brindarles una buena historia. Recientemente me uní al Staff del grupo: TLH-Sociedad Louder, en el que compartimos contenido variado, y opinamos sobre nuestra serie favorita... Únanse para pasarla súper bien, siempre estoy posteando enviar saludos a aquellos que dejaron su review en el capitulo pasado: Dext Belt, Metal-DragonGX, Julex93, pirata, Sam the Stormbringer, gamagogog, cartman6x61, Banghg, El caballero de las antorchas, Ntian, Lobo Hibiky, ezcu y a todos los que leen mis historias y me siguen tanto en esta plataforma, como en Facebook, esto es para ustedes.**_

 _ **Sin más por el momento, disfruten el capítulo!**_

 _ **Aclaraciones al final del cap.**_

 _ **The Loud House le pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

Una historia de The Loud House: "La amenaza rosa"

Capítulo IV

Los tres hermanos se estaban alejando a paso rápido de la casa de ese extraño médico. Si él no hubiera aparecido en ese momento, quizás Lincoln no estaría acompañándolas ahora mismo. Aún hacia esfuerzo por caminar por su cuenta, pero no parecía ser tan grave.

Lola abrazaba a su hermano previniendo que se cayera. A pesar de las insistencias por parte de Lincoln, esto no sirvió para que aquella princesita lo dejara en ningún momento. Estaba demasiado preocupada como para pensar en otra cosa.

―Lola, no tienes que exagerar tanto, ya estoy bien mira… ―. Dijo mientras trataba de hacer un movimiento rápido, pero no fue la mejor idea. ― ¡Ahh! ¡Demonios! ―. Dijo el peliblanco mientras sentía un dolor en su abdomen.

―Tonterías Lincoln, llegando a casa Lana y yo cuidaremos de ti, ¿Verdad Lana?

Lola pregunto con seguridad esperando que su hermanita contestará de manera "Sí" de manera fuerte. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso…

― ¿Lana? ¿Hey Lana? ¿Tierra llamando a Lana?

La Loud que no le teme a la suciedad se detuvo al mismo tiempo que su hermano y hermana, pero parecía no reaccionar ante las preguntas de Lola.

― ¿¡Lana estas bien!? ―. Dijo Lola mientras sacudía a Lana para hacerla reaccionar.

Lana sacudió su cabeza, como tratando de volver a la normalidad.

―Sí... ¡Sí! Estoy bien hermana, no te preocupes.

― ¡Me estabas asustando boba! ―. Dijo una alterada Lola.

Tal vez la Loud diva haya creído eso, pero Lincoln no estaba tan convencido, sabía que algo le estaba pasando a Lana, ese comportamiento no era normal en ella. Algo olía mal… Y no era la suciedad en la cara de la pequeña Loud.

―Lana, ¿Podrías hablar un momento conmigo?

La pequeña Loud asintió con la cabeza, y así su hermano y ella se alejaron un poco de Lola.

― ¿No me puedes mentir, sé que algo te ocurrió? ―. Dijo Lincoln tratando de sonar amigable. ― Puedes decírmelo sin temor, soy tu hermano mayor después de todo

Lana estaba temblando, su hermano la veía directo a los ojos. Sabía que algo andaba mal con ella. La sujeto por los hombros en un intento para recibir una respuesta clara.

―Lana… Por favor… ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado de Labrant?

―No… no lo recuerdo Lincoln, estuve inconsciente todo ese tiempo, hasta que Lola me despertó en esa casa.

No sonaba muy convencida, pero su respuesta calmo un poco a Lincoln. No tardaron en volver con Lola, ambos sabían que no podían hacerla esperar. La princesita Loud no dudo en volver a sujetar a su hermano, parecía casi una obligación teniendo a Lincoln en ese estado.

El peliblanco y las gemelas no tardaron mucho en volver a casa, al hacerlo, su madre fue la primera en recibirlos.

― ¡Lincoln! ¡Explícame porque tú y las gemelas tardaron tanto en volver a casa!

―Ahhh, pues… ―. Lincoln no había planeado que decirle a su madre sobre el tiempo extra que tomaron en volver a casa después de la escuela.

― ¡Un bravucón nos quiso hacer daño a mí y Lana! ―. Dijo con prisa Lola. ― ¡Pero llegó Lincoln y lo enfrento el solo! ¡El chico era enorme y gordo! ―. Lola hacia mímicas con sus manos tratando de describir al "bravucón".

Los siguientes diez minutos estuvieron repletos de narraciones de Lola sobre el falso acontecimiento. A estas alturas, la señora Loud comenzaba a sospechar que algo sucedía con Lincoln, pero si había algo que siempre hacia Rita Loud, era creerle a su queridísima princesa.

―Está bien niños, es un alivio que no paso a mayores―. Dijo viendo algunos moretones de Lincoln. ―Será mejor ponerte un poco de hielo querido, haz hecho una gran labor al salvar a tus hermanas ―. Dijo la matriarca Loud sujetando con delicadeza la mejilla de su hijo. ―Cada día las personas se vuelven peores… ¡Pero ustedes son diferentes a todos ellos!

Lincoln iba a coger un poco de hielo y colocarse en las zonas lastimadas, sin embargo fue Lola quien lo detuvo a medio camino.

― ¡Linky! ¡No deberías estar haciendo eso! ―. Gritó la amenaza rosa. ― ¡No deberías estar haciendo esfuerzo! ¡Ve a tu habitación en este momento! ―. Ordenó Lola. ―Que la doctora Lola llevará todos los instrumentos necesarios para ayudar a sanarte… ―. Dijo esto último con una mirada provocativa a su hermanos.

―Ehh… Lola, creo que yo pued…

― ¡VE AHORA MISMO!

El albino obedeció más por susto en las consecuencias de enfurecer a su hermanita. Subir las escaleras le resultaba doloroso, aunque no era tan extremo. Ya al llegar al segundo piso, su cuerpo le pedía descansar todo el día, pero eso no era lo peor…

―Demonios… Hoy es lunes.

La semana estaba apenas empezando, y ya contaba con un enemigo jurado. Quizás no haya sido lo mejor, pero Lincoln daría todo por su familia, aún si al hacerlo arriesga su vida, o peor… _La de sus hermanas_.

No tardó mucho en entrar a su habitación, poco le importaba la tarea que tenía para mañana, solo quería dormir toda la tarde, mejor todo el día, o mucho mejor aún… toda la semana. Se apresuró en abrir la puerta de su habitación, no quería entablar conversación con sus otras hermanas. Sí, les había prometido hablar con ellas, pero no estaba a su "cien por ciento" en estos momentos, tan solo pensar lo que dijo Lucy, ya le hacía doler la cabeza. ¿Acaso podría mantener algo así con su primera hermana menor? Aún no era momento de saberlo.

―Mi vida está poniéndose más difícil de lo que solía ser, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Tan rápido como se lo pregunto, la respuesta también llegó, una respuesta que solo él sabía. Trato de echarse en su cama lo más rápido posible, realmente necesitaba descansar. Sin embargo, una de sus hermanas tenía otros planes.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Lola estaba dentro de su cuarto, preparándose para darle una pequeña sorpresa a su querido hermano mayor. Había buscado en su gran ropero algo similar a la bata de un doctor, pero solo había ropa de princesas, damas de honor y vestidos del viejo oeste. Este momento era preciso para ella, le demostraría a Lincoln cuán importante es en su vida.

― ¡Demonios! No encuentro nada parecido a la bata de un doctor ―. Dijo lamentándose. ―Quizás solo deba ir con mi ropa de princesa ¿Una princesa doctora? No tiene mucho sentido…

Su rostro empezaba a mostrar decaimiento, en estos momentos, ir a darle las bolsas con hielo y dejarlo tranquilo parecía una mejor idea.

―De todas formas, debe estar muy cansado…

Cerró su ropero con fuerza, para desquitar su frustración, pero no fue suficiente. Se acercó hasta el ropero de su hermana gemela, que por cierto es más pequeño que el de Lola, y le dio un fuerte golpe, abriéndolo sin querer. Los trajes de Lana salieron disparados, era evidente que no mantenía un orden como si lo hacía Lola. Pero algo le llama su atención… Una pequeña bolsa negra resaltaba entre los trajes de caballero y carpintero de Lana. Al abrirla, se dio cuenta que era el traje de una enfermera, y no cualquier traje de enfermera.

― ¿Cómo Lana podía tener esto?

La suerte le sonrió a la amenaza rosa…

 _En otro lugar…_

La pequeña Lana se encontraba sentada cerca de un árbol en el patio de su casa. En un solo día su vida había cambiado, quizás para siempre, y lo peor era que nadie parecía darse cuenta. Tener que mentirle a su madre, a Lola, y aún peor a Lincoln la hacía sentir muy mal. Su estómago le ardía y pequeños temblores repentinos perturbaban su tranquilidad.

Pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, la experiencia de este día fue terrible. Pero no fue debido al chico que la secuestro, no mintió cuando le dijo a Lincoln que estaba inconsciente. Mintió al no contarle lo que vio después, en la casa de ese extraño médico…

 _Flashback…_

La oscuridad reinaba en esa morada, quizás sería un lugar agradable para Lucy, pero para ella resultaba terrorífico, como si estuviera en una película de terror. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, a veces podía divisar como era cargada por alguien, mientras que al lado suyo estaba Lincoln, pero él estaba más inconsciente que ella. Su cabecita empezaba a dolerle. No quería moverse, su joven mente aún creía en los monstruos debajo de la cama, y con tanta oscuridad, el miedo invadió todo su ser.

Si seguía ahí más tiempo, empezaría a llorar, quizás hasta se orinaría del susto, pues algunos sonidos extraños se escuchaban dentro de esa casa. Sin embargo, escucho como una puerta se abría, y dos personas entraban discutiendo sobre algo. Era mejor fingir que aún estaba inconsciente para saber de quienes se trataba.

― ¡Dime como está Lincoln! ¡EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS COMO ESTÁ LINCOLN!

Esa voz la reconocía hasta si solo mencionaba una letra. Se sintió aliviada que su hermana gemela estaba ahí con ella.

―Ya te lo dije niña, tú hermano necesita un poco más de reposo para que mis medicinas funcionen bien, pero si sigues gritando así, lo despertarás a él y a tu hermana, y mi esfuerzo será en vano.

La princesita Loud emitió un sonido de inconformidad *Tsk* al ser silenciada por el médico. En ese momento, Lola se acercó hasta donde estaba su gemela, le toco la mejilla, como esperando así poder despertarla.

―Me dijiste que Lana no está en peligro, ¿Estas muy seguro de eso?

Lana sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse al momento que su hermana dijo esas palabras. Dejo de acariciar sus mejillas para voltear y observar al médico.

―Así es, solo fue dopada… Por el momento, hay que esperar a que despierte ―. Dijo con confianza. ―Es lo mejor por el momento.

―Espero que así sea, pues de lo contrario, conocerás la ira de la "Amenaza rosa" ―. Dijo mientras cerraba su puño con furia.

Aquella mirada era temible incluso para una niña de solo seis años. Lola volvió a acercarse a su hermano, quería estar cerca de él, quería que la perdonase… Parecía que solo servía para atraer problemas en esa casa. El rostro de la princesita Loud marcado por la tristeza quería acercarse cada vez más al de su hermano. Esto no pasaba desapercibido por el dueño de la morada.

―No tienes que preocuparte por hacerlo… Comprendo que quieres a tu hermano, más de lo que deberías.

Eso sorprendió a Lola, ¿Cómo pudo saber eso?, Sus sentimientos se habían respecto a su hermano se definieron hace poco. Pero no se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Lana. ¿Acaso este tipo quería intimidarla?

―Antes de responderte, quisiera saber, ¿Cómo sabías que Lincoln estaba en problemas? ¿Por qué nos ayudaste? ¿Eres un secuestrador o algo así?

Lola parecía ponerse a la defensiva con esas preguntas, no lo negaría, esta situación la incomodaba y la asustaba un poco. Estaba empezando a pensar que este tipo es un loco. Pero su reacción fue inesperada, una risilla suave salió de la boca de ese adulto pelirrojo.

―Bueno, si tanto quieres saber, mi nombre es Lexter Lavern, soy un médico de profesión que conoció a tu hermano hace unos días, y le advertí sobre meterse con un Labrant, sin embargo… Pareció no hacer caso a mi advertencia.

Lola emitió un suspiro de alivio, si algo le enseñaron sus padres, es a confiar en un doctor… Su joven mente lo relacionaba con seguridad.

―Eso no responde a como sabes que me gusta Lincoln… ¡Oh rayos!

Otra risilla se escuchó en esa habitación. Mientras que Lana trataba de aguantar un llanto de tristeza.

―Tranquila, sé que no es fácil negar algo cuando es la más pura verdad. Pero eso no te exhibe a estar tomando un mal camino, aunque eso solo lo sabrás cuando lo converses con él ―. Recomendó con firmeza Lexter. ―Supongo que quieres un momento a solas con él… Saldré un momento ¿Vale?

No fue necesario una respuesta, aquel médico salió muy rápido de la habitación. Quizás era la buena fortuna que le volvía a sonreír a Lola. No desaprovecharía este momento, se acercó con delicadeza al rostro de su hermano.

―Solo te he traído problemas Lincoln, tal vez pienses que soy una niña caprichosa, malcriada e injusta… Pero con todos mis defectos, siempre estás ahí para mí ―. Dijo mientras tomaba con delicadeza la lastimada mejilla de Lincoln. ―A veces pienso que no te merezco como hermana… ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser hermanos? Mi corazón no puede evitar sentir esto por ti… No puedo evitar… Hacer esto…

La curiosidad le ganó, Lana se giró muy suave y lentamente para poder observar que estaba haciendo su gemela. Lo mejor hubiera sido no haberlo hecho. " _¿Por qué haces eso Lola?" "¿Por qué mi pechito está doliéndome?" "¿Acaso he sido una mala hermana?" "¿Por qué estas besando a Lincoln?" "¿Por qué ahora siento esta… Esta… Envidia?"_ Eran los pensamientos de la pequeña Lana. En ese momento, las cosas cambiaron para ella.

Unos golpeteos a la puerta sonaron en la puerta, era obvio de quien se trataba. Mientras Lola dejaba de besar a Lincoln, Lana se giraba de vuelta a su posición para evitar levantar sospechas.

―Puedes pasar ―. Dijo Lola, tratando de sonar lo más bajo posible.

―Parece que ahora tienes más claras tus ideas niña.

Aquel médico había acertado, otra vez.

―Podríamos decir que sí… ―. En la mente de Lola, una pregunta recurrente se creaba ¿Acaso este tipo es un adivino? ―Sabes, me avergüenza un poco decir esto pero… ¿Me podrías decir donde está tu baño?

Lexter sonrió ante las palabras de la pequeña.

―Claro, tienes que salir de la habitación y caminar hasta la última puerta del fondo, ten cuidado… Con tanta oscuridad no se puede ver las cosas tiradas en el suelo, se cautelosa.

Con algo de miedo, Lola salió de la habitación para dirigirse hasta el baño. El médico no mentía, era tan oscuro que solo podía ver su nariz, tendría que caminar con cuidado de no pisar algo extraño.

Mientras que Lana seguía llorando y gritando por dentro. Su principal razón de ser, su hermana gemela, amaba más a su único hermano que a ella. La envidia comenzaba a dominar su mente. Ni siquiera el haber escuchado a Lincoln despertar y entablar una conversación con el dueño de esta casa la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Malas palabras, que se convertían en malos pensamientos, empezaban a rondar su joven mente.

 _Fin del flashback…_

Es difícil de entender, pero los sentimientos de Lana tuvieron un cambio abrupto esta tarde. Lola pasó a ser la persona más amada por ella, a la más odiada. Y Lincoln… Él se llevaría la peor parte.

― ¿Nada de lo que hice sirvió? Siempre estuve ahí para ti Lola ―. Dijo mientras observaba a la nada. ―Aunque… Lincoln siempre estuvo ahí para nosotras dos… ¿Acaso es él tu esperado príncipe azul? Yo siempre defendía tus castillos hechos de cojines y a tus fieles pueblerinos de felpa.

Si había una palabra para describir la situación actual de Lana, esa sería: " _Traición"._ Independientemente si era cierto o no, Lana creía eso. Su corazón no podía dejar de emanar odio hacia sus dos hermanos, pero quizás haya una manera de remediarlo.

― Tal vez… Si hablo con Lincoln sobre lo que vi, él quizá pueda entender… Sí, quizás estoy molestándome por nada, todo se soluciona hablando ¿Verdad?

Quería auto - convencerse, una niña buena y pequeña no debería estar sintiendo odio hacia sus propios hermanos. Se levantó de su descanso. Hablar con su hermano despejaría todas sus dudas, de eso estaba segura. Al entrar en su domicilio, pensó encontrarse con alguna de sus hermanas, y no se había equivocado. En una casa tan pequeña para trece personas, los choques entre eran frecuentes. Siendo Leni, la hermana que más los ocasionaba, y ahora mismo no era la excepción.

― ¡Ouch! ―. Dijo la adolescente de dieciséis años al sentir como algo chocó contra su estómago. ― ¿Lola? Te he dicho que tengas más cuidado al correr fuera de la casa, puedes golpear a otras Lenis.

No tenía tiempo para hablar con ella, necesitaba subir hasta la habitación de Lincoln. Trató de evadir a su hermana mayor, pero la rubia la sujetó, evitándole correr.

― Lola, debes obedecer a tu hermana mayor cuando te enseña lecciones de vida… ¿O era de conducta? ¡Dejémoslas como lecciones!

Lana se retorcía para tratar de zafarse del agarre de su hermana.

―Vamos con Lori para saber si son lecciones de vida o de conducta ¿Está bien?

Estaba harta de tener que tratar con su hermana, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su manera de comportarse, realmente resultaba molesta… Muy molesta.

―No…

― ¿Qué dijiste Lola?

―No iré contigo ¡ESTÚPIDA!

No sabía si fue la palabrota o el tono que utilizó, pero de algo si era seguro, Leni estaba con la quijada por el suelo. Hay algo que si podía reconocer Leni, y eran las palabrotas. Aún recuerda cuando Luna llegó a casa lanzando insultos a diestra y siniestra. Resultado, una boca repleta de jabón.

Su mente no encontraba el engranaje correcto, asociaba los insultos con personas adultas, ¿Pero si lo decía alguien pequeño? No tenía ni un sentido.

―Y para tu información, soy Lana… ―. Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Lo último que atinó a ver de Leni, fue su rostro de sorpresa total.

―0―

Los brazos de Morfeo se habían adueñado de su ser. Ahora mismo, hasta una roca le parecería una suave almohada. Una isla solo para él, no era tan pequeña, ni tan grande. Recostado sobre una suave hamaca, mientras bebía agua de coco. Solo estando con calzoncillos y la última edición de su comic favorito. Algo perturbó su tranquilidad, una hermosa chica estaba caminando con un vestido hawaiano, el movimiento de sus caderas eran hipnotizantés.

―Ronnie Anne.

La latina se acercó hasta él, silenciándolo con un beso.

―Se sentiría tan bien, si realmente me quisieras a mí…

― ¿De que estas hablando Ronnie?

―Tus deseos se expresan en todo momento Lincoln, mira hacia abajo.

Bajo la mirada por curiosidad, pues resulta extraño que su novia le diga algo así en sus sueños, ya había soñado antes con ella, pero el único sonido que emitía no eran más que gemidos. La imagen era realmente bizarra. Todas sus hermanas estaban tratando de hacerle una mamada, o por lo menos lamer un poco su miembro, como si su apéndice reproductor fuera la paleta de helado más deliciosa y adictiva del planeta. Todas ellas, las mayores y menores, compartiendo y al mismo tiempo empujándose para tener un poco del orgullo de Lincoln. Incluso Lily estaba tratando de lamer un poco.

― ¡Chicas! ¡Deténganse!

Las exigencias de Lincoln no parecieron aminorar a sus hermanas, es más, pareció encenderlas más.

― ¡Chicas! ¡Por favor! ¡No soporto más!

Estaba por estallar, y sus hermanas lo sabían, en sus ojos, pequeños corazones eran visibles. Mientras que Ronnie Anne, observaba a la distancia, parecía estar llorando.

― ¡M-me CORROOO!

Un gran charco blanco salió disparado, ensuciando a todas las chicas, inclusive a Ronnie Anne.

…

― ¡AHHHH!

Un grito se escuchó en toda su habitación, de no ser por haber tapado los ductos de ventilación, y tener su puerta cerrada, sus hermanas presentes en la casa hubieran corrido en su ayuda. Una pesadilla, de eso no había duda, su cuerpo estaba sudando en demasía, como si al hacerlo hubiera expulsado todos los males de su cuerpo.

―Demonios… Ese ha sido el sueño más raro que he tenido ―. Se dijo con respiración agitada. ―Pero… Me da escalofríos pensar que realmente… Me gustó.

Quiso salir de su cama, su cuerpo estaba muy húmedo por el sudor pues en sus sabanas estaba marcado un relieve húmedo de su cuerpo.

― ¿Cuánto he dormido? ―. Se preguntó, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su pequeña ventana. ―Cielos…Esta por anochecer, realmente estoy agotado.

Aún le dolía moverse, pero no era tan demoledor como cuando se despertó de su letargo en la casa de ese médico, le aterraba la sola idea de pensar en él, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que poseía unas manos mágicas ¿Acaso era un mago?

―Eso explicaría mucho…

Estaba por levantarse de su cama, cuando su puerta se abrió un poco.

― ¿Lincoln, estas despierto?

Aquella vocecita era muy fácil de reconocer para el albino.

―Claro Lola, estoy mucho mejor que antes ―. Respondió con alegría Lincoln. ― ¡Oh claro! Tú y Lana pueden pasar.

La reacción de la pequeña Loud no tardo demasiado, la puerta termino de abrirse mostrando solo a una Lola cubierta por un gran abrigo, solo dejando mostrar su cabeza. Parecía algo incómodo para Lola, como si quisiera estar ocultando algo.

―Hola Linky ―. Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con delicadeza y colocaba el seguro. ―Estuve muy preocupada, vine unas cuantas veces a tu habitación, es muy tierno verte dormir…

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Lincoln, ¿Se veía tierno mientras dormía? No dejaba de sonar lindo y aterrador al mismo tiempo, y menos viniendo de Lola.

―Haz hecho mucho por mí… Y yo solo te he causado problemas, soy una mala hermana, incluso tienes que rescatarme como una princesa ―. Dijo esto mientras se acercaba a él con un poco de sobreactuación. ―De no ser por ti, ahora mismo quizás yo…

*Shhh*

Lincoln tapo su boca con su dedo índice.

―Solo hice lo que un verdadero hermano haría por su hermanita pequeña, recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí para tí ―. Al decirle eso, los ojos de la princesita Loud comenzaron a humedecerse. ―No le digas esto a Lana, pero tú eres mi gemela favorita.

Su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate al escuchar las palabras de su hermano mayor ¿Acaso la amenaza rosa se estaba mostrando débil ante otra personas? No, eso no lo permitiría, ni siquiera si es el amor de su vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un golpe al hombro de su hermano, no lo hizo con tanta intensidad para evitar lastimarlo aún más. Aun así, Lincoln emitió un sonido de dolor.

― ¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque fue? ―. Se preguntó Lincoln con dolor.

―Eso es por lograr que me sonroje ―. Dijo con algo de molestia. ―Y esto es por lograr enamorarme aún más.

Al decir esto último, jalo a Lincoln hasta ella, uniendo sus labios con dulzura y romance. El beso comenzaba a tornarse más lujurioso a cada movimiento.

―Lola… y-yo, nosotros ―. Lincoln quiso reclamar, pero fue callado por otro beso apasionado de su hermanita menor.

―Solo guarda silencio ―. Dijo mientras desabrochaba su abrigo y dejaba ver el "Regalo" que tenía preparado para Lincoln. ―Y disfruta de los servicios de la enfermera Lola.

No había podido conseguir una bata de doctor, pero sí logró conseguir algo mucho mejor.

Increíble. Esa era la única palabra que podía describir como se veía Lola en estos momentos. A pesar de su corta edad, ese vestido de enfermera, que constaba de una micro falda, una blusa corta, y un pequeño sombrerito de enfermera de color blanco y con una cruz roja en medio, dejaba poco a la imaginación del peliblanco. La amenaza rosa había logrado algo que no había pensado hasta este momento de sus hermanas menores.

Excitarlo…

Y era muy evidente, no se había dado cuenta, pero solo traía puesto su ropa interior roja. La cual, fue un regalo de sus hermanas, aunque más específicamente de Lola. ¿Qué coincidencias no? Ahora esos calzoncillos tenían una protuberancia que era evidentemente una erección, reconocible a kilómetros de distancia.

―Parece que mi paciente está algo "Animado" por tener tan hermosa enfermera ―. Dijo con seducción. ―No me queda de otra que hacerme responsable de curarlo.

Sujeto su abrigo, tratando de encontrar algo dentro. Lincoln pudo divisar un estetoscopio, una jeringa y una esponja. No mentiría, comenzaba a sentir algo de temor al ver la jeringa, es uno de sus temores más profundos. ¿Realmente Lola le clavaría eso en el cuerpo?

―Lola, es muy lindo todo lo que haces, pero no es necesario ir tan lejos ―. Dijo con temor. ―Estoy recuperado, me siento mucho mejor, yo voy a… ―. No pudo terminar su oración.

―Lincoln, ¡Serás mi paciente, y te gustará! ―. Dijo con unas flamas en sus ojos. ―Y no te lo estoy pidiendo.

Era imposible salir de esta situación, solo quedaba afrontarla. Creyó haber caído bajo con admitir sentirse atraído por sus hermanas mayores. Pero ahora esto lo terminaba de hundir… Su hermanita lo echó en su cama, y de un rápido movimiento, ya estaba sobre él. Quizás la diferencia de tamaños la obligaba a estirarse para poder tocar colocar su estetoscopio sobre su pecho.

―Esta frio.

Lola aparto el estetoscopio del pecho de su hermano. Quizás calentaría aquel artefacto con su aliento para volver a colocarlo. Sin embargo, la acción fue totalmente distinta. Lola acercó sus labios hasta el pecho del albino. Pequeños besitos caían sobre el intermedio de sus pectorales. Besitos que se convirtieron en lamidas. Y lamidas que se convirtieron en succiones.

―Sé que esto te gusta mucho Linky ―. Decía Lola mientras le daba otro chupetón a su pecho. ―Tu "espada" se puso aún más dura…

A pesar de los temblores en su cuerpo, afirmó con la cabeza. No podía negar lo evidente, su miembro ya estaba duro como roca, queriéndose ocultar dentro de alguna cueva confortante. Dejo de estimular a su hermano para volver a colocar aquel artefacto sobre la zona roja marcada por besos. Ahora ya no le parecía frio, en esos momentos ya nada parecía frio.

―Parece que tus latidos han acelerado su ritmo ―. Dijo, mientras acercaba peligrosamente su trasero hasta la entrepierna de Lincoln. ― ¿Me pregunto porque será?

―Estas llevando esto muy lejos Lola… ―. Su mente decía que esto se detuviera, pero su cuerpo le pedía otra cosa.

Lo anterior no había sido nada. Pero sabía que no podía ir con todo, quería oír a su hermano pedirle más, cada vez más de ella, quería escucharle suplicar por sus besos, oír que ella era su única niña especial. La amenaza rosa comenzó a rosar el ariete de su hermano, con su virginal entrada. Lo hacía con delicadeza, sin brusquedad, y con claras intenciones de hacer suplicar a Lincoln. Ambos aún conservaban sus ropas, pero si las cosas seguían así, no lo sería por mucho más tiempo.

―Parece que mi paciente favorito está muy entusiasmado hoy día. Me parece que se ha ganado un baño de esponja.

El cuerpo de Lincoln estaba totalmente rojo por las palabras dichas de su hermana. Su instinto animal de lujuria quería dominar todo su cuerpo, pero él aun hacia pelea por evitar que domine todo su cuerpo, ¿Es que acaso su hermanita disfrutaba con eso? ¿Ver cómo sufría por no cogérsela como un animal? No podía pensar bien en ello, su esfuerzo estaba dirigido hacia otra zona.

―Primero, procederé a humedecer la esponja ―. Presionó la esponja con una sola mano, mientras la metía dentro de una cubeta con agua.

¿En qué momento trajo la cubeta? En realidad no importaba eso ahora mismo, su concentración y mente estaba esforzándose por no ceder a sus más bajos deseos. La esponja había ganado más tamaño por el exceso de agua. Lola sujeto con ambas manos la esponja, mientras hacía movimientos muy… sugerentes, al momento de exprimir el exceso de agua. Las cosas se dificultaron más cuando Lola comenzó a pasar la esponja por el cuerpo de su hermano.

―No temas Linky, te dejaré muy limpio.

―Eso no me preocupa.

Lola detecto preocupación en las palabras de su hermano.

― ¿Qué te preocupa Linky? ―. Dijo mientras acercaba cada vez más la esponja a ese lugar prohibido. ― ¿acaso temes liberarte conmigo? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? ―. Al decir eso, puso la húmeda esponja sobre su duro apéndice. ― ¿Acaso no basta con ser rubia para ti?

Estaba por decir muchas más cosas, pero su silenciada con un beso del albino.

―Te quiero como eres Lola, eres la princesita de mi vida, y hoy haz logrado algo que nunca había esperado…

La situación era tierna y jodidamente erótica al mismo tiempo. Lola tenía la mano sobre el gran bulto que se ocultaba en los calzoncillos rojos de Lincoln. Tocarlo se sentía extraño, era duro, pero también algo suave al mismo tiempo. Sin importar la ropa de por medio, una sensación extraña despertó en todo su cuerpo. Quería acariciar aquel bulto cada vez más, quería sujetarlo con más fuerza… Quería… Quería…

Ya no importaba la tercer parte de su plan. Lola quería que su hermano desate toda su lujuria animal con ella… Y lo había conseguido.

―0―

Antes había estado en los ductos de ventilación, aunque debía reconocer que esa era el fuerte de Lucy. A pesar de ser más pequeña que ella, moverse con libertad le resultaba difícil. Debía reconocerlo, Lucy era la reina en cuanto a moverse por espacios cerrados se trataba.

Tocar la puerta de Lincoln hubiera sido sencillo, pero pensándolo bien, una sorpresa en su habitación le dará más importancia a la conversación que planea tener con su hermano mayor. Había estado muchas veces en su cuarto, como para saber que su ventilación no estaba totalmente asegurada, sabía que dejarlo así le serviría algún día, y pues parece que ese día llegó.

Le pareció extraño en un inicio, aquella ventilación que recordó haber dejado aflojada, ahora estaba asegurada, y para su sorpresa, tapada con algo suave.

― ¿Una almohada?

Quizás Lincoln realmente quería su privacidad, y termino tapando todo orificio por donde pudieran espiarlo. ¿Fue una pérdida de tiempo tratar de aclarar las cosas con su hermano sobre sus sentimientos? Todo parecía apuntar a que sí.

Pero un sonido extraño del otro lado de esa ventilación llamó su atención. Era casi imperceptible, pero haber tratado con animales sensibles auditivamente le había ayudado a desarrollar algunas habilidades.

La curiosidad le gano totalmente. Comenzó a rasgar con sus manos aquella almohada, pero sus intentos eran inútiles. Tratar de romperlo era inútil, debía tratar con otra cosa.

―Será mejor apartarlo un poco por las esquinas.

Comenzó a meter su dedo en las esquinas, tratando de deformar el cojín siquiera un poco. Un pequeño agujero sería suficiente. Realmente no era difícil para Lana hacerlo, estaba acostumbrada a trabajar duramente con sus manos.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue un pequeño agujero por la esquina superior izquierda.

Hubiera sido mejor darse por vencida y no haber llegado hasta aquí.

Su ojo derecho pudo observar como Lola y Lincoln se besaban con pasión, el cuerpo de ambos estaba sudoroso, los movimientos frenéticos de Lincoln eran como si de un animal en celo se tratase. Algo la dejo muy impresionada.

Ambos estaban desnudos… Y muy juntos el uno del otro.

―Lincoln, ¡No te detengas por favor! ―. Parecía suplicar Lola, mientras se colocaba en pose de perrito.

El albino comenzó a hacer movimientos frenéticos mientras estaba detrás de la princesita Loud. El gran trasero de Lola sonaba como si una pizza cayera sobre el suelo cada dos segundos. Era algo que envidiaba Lana de su gemela.

Las lágrimas caían como si de cataratas se tratase, Lana no podría seguir viendo eso. Las lágrimas no eran de tristeza, eran de rabia… Una rabia que no se detendría por nada en el mundo. Una rabia que se convertiría en venganza.

― ¡Te amo tanto Linky! ¡Satisface a tu princesa! ¡Es una orden!

A pesar de su corta edad, Lincoln parecía tener mucha fogosidad acumulada en su ser. Las embestidas eran más rápidas y violentas que antes.

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, se iría lejos, muy lejos, quizás al parque… No, el único lugar donde realmente podría pasarla bien.

El zoológico.

Ahí, era otro mundo, los animales la escuchaban y no le juzgaban por sus decisiones u opciones. Era su segundo hogar.

Quería contarles a los animales, como se vengaría de su hermana gemela, y su hermano peliblanco. Su corazón ahora solo mantenía una sola cosa… Odio.

Las imágenes seguían en su cabeza, la expresión de Lola pidiendo más, las exaltaciones de Lincoln al realizar una nueva penetración y el movimiento de su pequeña cama con un leve rechinido. Todo estaba marcado, muy marcado.

Lana salió corriendo de casa, para su suerte, ningún familiar suyo la detuvo, ni siquiera Leni, que aún estaba parada en medio de la sala con la quijada muy abierta por el asombro.

Realmente sería una buena grabación para los vídeos de Luan.

* * *

 ** _Ufff... Cuanta intensidad la de Lincoln ¿No? Hoy hemos podido leer un poco del lado más oscuro de Lincoln, esos bajos deseos que quiere satisfacer a cualquier costo (Y que pudimos ver también en "Una historia de The Loud House: Futuro perdido" ). ¿Que paso con Robert Labrant? ¿Que planea Lana? ¿Como será la relación entre Lincoln y Lola desde ahora? ¿Leni seguirá en la misma posición todo el día? Lo sabremos muy pronto... Por el momento ese es todo mis queridos lectores, un fuerte abrazo de su buen amigo Rasec02. ¡Nos leeremos pronto!_**

 ** _PD: La historia continuará en el capítulo XII de "Unas historia de The Loud House: Secretos y hermanas". El cual estaré subiendo máximo el 20 de Julio._**

 ** _PD 2: Si quieres hablar conmigo, revisar contenido variado y hacer muchas cosas locas, dale Like a mi fanpage en Facebook búscame como: Rasec02 (o también Rasec02TRUE)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Una historia de The Loud House: La amenaza rosa

Capítulo V

Paz, tranquilidad y confort… Eran las sensaciones de Lana Loud al estar con quienes ella consideraba sus mejores amigos. Los animales del zoológico ya la conocían, inclusive parecían alegrarse cada vez que ella hacía acto de presencia. Y como no hacerlo, siempre que podía traía consigo alimento especial para todos ellos. Desde los animales más grandes como las jirafas, hasta los pequeños roedores. Sin embargo, esta vez los animales no estaban del todo contentos y la causa de todo era el aura tan maliciosa de Lana.

Aunque no lo notara, los animales estaban temerosos al verla, ella no entendía porque sucedía eso… Pero los animales nunca actúan erróneamente, solo siguen sus instintos y ella sabía de eso más que nadie. No le molesto en un principio, pero comenzaba a tornarse muy incómodo, tan solo al acercarse a los animales, estos buscaban estar lo más lejos posible. No insistió mucho con ellos, pensó en ir hasta la zona del zoológico donde siempre encontraba felicidad: La pequeña granja.

Su lugar favorito desde que tenía memoria. Lo era por muchos motivos, pero quizás el fundamental era porque podía pasarla a solas con esas pequeñas criaturas. Pocos frecuentaban la granja, la consideraban aburrida por sus animales. Pero Lana no pensaba igual.

Adoraba acariciar a los cerditos, dar de comer a las gallinas, cepillar los conejos y perseguir a las ovejas. La segunda Loud más varonil parecía encontrar un momento de paz entre todo el tormento que está viviendo. Sus sentimientos, muy aparte de confundidos, se tornaron de un matiz demasiado oscuro… Pensar en venganza nunca fue parte de ella, pero ahora lo sentía como una necesidad… Trataba de entretenerse con los animales, pero de un momento a otro, las imágenes de Lincoln y Lola en la cama llegaban a su mente. Las mismas le hacían doler su pequeña cabeza.

* _¡Ahhh! ¡Lincoln! ¡No te detengas! ¡No te detengas por nada en el mundo! *_

 _* ¡Lola! ¡Eres tan pervertida! ¡Simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo!*_

Sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de quitarse esas imágenes. Pero por más que trataba estas volvían sin ningún tipo de censura. Una pequeña cría de oveja se acercó hasta ella, emitiendo unos balidos que claramente buscaban la atención de la pequeña Loud.

―Hey, hola amiguito, ¿Quieres pasar un rato conmigo verdad?

El pequeño animal se sentó junto a ella. Lana no desaprovecho y comenzó a acariciar su lana, era muy suave, parecía estar hecho de nubes.

―Debes haberte separado de tus hermanos ¿Verdad? Entiendo cómo se siente amiguito… ―. Mientras decía esto, empezó a acariciarlo con más fuerza. ―Tendemos a confiar en ellos… Se convierten en nuestros mejores amigos, nuestros más fieles confidentes, pero en un solo parpadeo… Te engañan y pisan toda tu confianza.

A este punto, el pobre animal empezaba a quejarse por la brusquedad de Lana, la cual no se daba cuenta del daño que causaba sobre el animal. Los gritos de la ovejita no pasaron desapercibidos por su madre, la cual llego en su ayuda y dio un cabezazo a la Loud. Lana cayó contra la tierra, no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que hizo… Se sentía como una verdadera tonta, había lastimado a algo que juro siempre proteger.

― ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Realmente soy una idiota! ―. Grito mientras azotaba el suelo. ―Debo… Debo… Debo vengarme…

Una mirada nunca antes vista en Lana, apareció con mucha maldad. Ya no había marcha atrás. Lana Loud odiaba con todo su ser a su hermana gemela y a su hermano mayor.

―0―

Empezaba a abrir los ojos, su cuerpo le dolía por el esfuerzo. Sobre todo en esa parte… Fue una experiencia realmente increíble para él, pero las sensaciones posteriores al acto sexual son sumamente intensos, y si le agregamos la corta edad, no sale nada bueno. Los sonidos de dolor despertaron a su hermana, siendo menor que él, su cuerpo no se encontraba tan adolorido.

― ¡No hagas tanto ruido! ―. Dijo imperativamente. ―Harás que alguien pueda venir…

A pesar de estar molesta, Lola se acercó hasta su hermano para darle un tierno beso. A pesar de ser incorrecto, Lincoln acepto juntar sus labios con los de su princesa. La loud más femenina quería juguetear mucho más con su hermano, pero este la detuvo.

―Lola… Esto fue muy hermoso… Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Pero es por esa misma razón que nadie puede enterarse.

La Loud lanzó una expresión sumamente molesta, estaba inconforme con la decisión de su hermano. Sin embargo, era la decisión más sabia y ella lo sabía muy bien. Con algo de disconformidad, se recostó sobre el pecho del peliblanco.

―Lo sé Linky, pero no puedo evitar molestarme al saber que otras chicas puedan coquetearte…

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna del albino. Ahora llegaba a su mente la imagen de Lucy, su primera hermana menor está sumamente enamorada de él, y al hacer este acto con Lola era obvio que tiraba por el suelo todos sus sentimientos ¿O no? Ella dijo que aceptaría estar no importará quien más estuviera con él. Debía encontrar la mejor explicación para Lucy, pero por ahora disfrutaría un poco más de la compañía de la amenaza rosa. Y como no hacerlo, ambos aún se encontraban desnudos y algo sudados. Lola acerco sus labios a los de su hermano. Él no se negó, es más… Estaba esperando por otro beso.

―Me has hecho muy feliz Lincoln ―. Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. ―Vamos a hacerlo muchas veces más, espero que estés disponible cuando yo quiera ―. Al decir esto último, sujeto fuertemente el miembro del peliblanco, causándole un excitante dolor. ― ¿¡Quedo claro!?

― ¡Sí! ¡Me quedo muy claro Lola! ¡Por favor no sigas!

Al escuchar las suplicas del albino, Lola soltó su firme agarre. Lincoln no puedo evitar llevar sus manos hasta esa zona por el dolor causado, pero una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro por lo emocionante que se sintió.

― ¿¡Lincoln!? ¿¡Te ocurrió algo!? ¿¡Estas bien!?

Esa voz llena de preocupación provenía fuera de la habitación. Esto asustó al peliblanco y a la amenaza rosa, ambos no sabían que hacer para que no descubran su "travesura".

―Yo… Y-yo ehhh…

No sabía que decir, no encontraba excusa para una situación tan repentina.

― ¡Lincoln, respeto tu privacidad como único hermano varón, pero reafirmo mi autoridad de hermana mayor entrando de todos modos! ―. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con tanta fuerza, que parecía ser golpeada por un yunque.

Al entrar, Lori encontró a su hermano cubierto por sus sabanas, casi como un bollo. La ceja de Lori se levantó con mucha incredulidad, era la primera vez que lo encontraba así.

―Oh, eres tú Lori. Solo estaba abrigándome un poco, hoy tuve una pelea con un chico de la escuela, quede muy lastimado… Solo necesito descansar.

― ¿Qué? ¿¡TUVISTE UNA PELEA!?

Lincoln transpiraba miedo, pues Lola estaba debajo de sus sabanas, justo en la zona cercana a su entrepierna. Algo poco cómodo para la princesa Loud. Lori estaba a punto de sacarlo de la cama, cuando su celular empieza a sonar con un tono romántico, era obvio de quien se trataba.

― ¡Hola bu bu osito! ¿Me extrañaste? No me llamaste en más de diez minutos, ¿Quieres hablar de tu trabajo? ―. Decía mientras salía de la habitación de Lincoln olvidándose por completo de él.

Cuando la puerta se cerró completamente, Lola emergió de las sabanas, tratando de respirar aire nuevamente.

―Eso estuvo cerca…

Lincoln recibió un coscorrón por parte de su hermana menor, la cual se empezaba a vestir para salir de la habitación. Ya con su ropa puesta, Lola se acercó rápidamente a Lincoln para darle un beso en los labios, un beso con mucha ternura, pero al mismo tiempo, demostrando que él era solamente suyo… O al menos eso creía ella.

El albino observo como su pequeña y fogosa hermana salía de su habitación. Ya en este punto, la preocupación empezaba a hacerse presente en su mente. ¿Qué diría a Lucy? ¿Cómo luchar contra los sentimientos de Lynn? ¿Podría mantener en secreto lo hecho con Lola? No quería pensar más, como todo chico de once años… Dejó sus responsabilidades para después.

―0―

Lana volvía a casa con mucha ira acumulada, realmente no quería toparse con nadie en el camino a su habitación, llegaría hasta su cama para dormir rodeada de sus mascotas, si es que estas aún la seguían queriendo. Subía las escaleras con prisa, pero por azar del destino, terminó tropezando en el último escalón. Para suerte de la amante de la suciedad, termino cayendo en el suelo del segundo piso. Un dolor intenso emergía en su rodilla derecha, no iba a gritar o llorar, prefirió soportarlo hasta llegar a su habitación. Estaba por levantarse sola, pero alguien le tendió una mano para apoyarla.

―Parece que te lastimaste un poco hermana, déjame ayudarte ―. Al decirle esto, la puso de pie. ―Debemos revisarte, acompáñame a mi habitación.

Por alguna extraña razón, Lana no contradijo la orden de su hermana mayor. Esta entro a la habitación, la cual se mantenía oscura, más oscura de lo habitual. Pero al poco rato la luz se hizo presente, fue como un golpe directo a la vista de la gemela.

―Déjame revisar tu herida Lana.

Otra vez, no se opuso ante las órdenes de su hermana con cabellos castaños, quizás por respeto o tal vez por miedo.

―Sabes Lana, me he dado cuenta que tú sabes muchas cosas… Cosas las cuales a mí me gustaría saber ―. Dijo esto fríamente, mientras aplicaba un poco de alcohol en su herida. ―Dado que estas teniendo conflictos con respecto a Lola, tengo una propuesta que puede resultarte muy interesante.

― ¿Cómo sabes que tengo problemas con Lola?

Al decir eso, la castaña soltó una pequeña risa.

―Muy simple hermanita, estuve observándote desde que saliste de la casa… Digamos que tiendes a hablar en voz alta.

Eso fue vergonzoso para la amante de los animales, tendría que aprender a controlar eso después. Ahora escucharía la propuesta de su hermana mayor.

―Bien… Te escucho ―. Dijo con resignación.

La Loud maniática sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermana menor. Y así empezó una alianza poco común, la pequeña Lana escuchaba con temor aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de su hermana, le resultaba increíble pensar que Luan fue capaz de hacer cosas inimaginables, y también se vio sorprendida por los sentimientos que ella poseía hacia Lincoln, algo que la molesto un poco, pero fue por ese punto que iba su propuesta. Luan sabía bien que el lazo de gemelas era algo que no podía romperse por nada, y eso era algo que Lincoln amenazaba con hacer.

La solución es muy simple, Luan se queda con el corazón de Lincoln, mientras que Lana vuelve a atar ese lazo especial con su gemela. La comediante no era improvisada, apenas supo del conflicto interno de la gemela, comenzó a idear un plan para usarla a su conveniencia. Con eso, sería una menos en la lista, aún le quedaban otras tres en quien pensar, por lo menos ya estaba en marcha su plan para deshacerse de la Santiago, pero le quedaba por definir como encargarse de sus hermanas menores.

Después de una larga charla, donde ambas ya tenían claro que dirección tomarían en su plan, decidieron terminar con su pequeña reunión.

―Espero que esto quede entre tú y yo Lana, de lo contrario… Algo malo podría pasarle a tus mascotas… O quien sabe, quizás hasta la propia Lola.

Un escalofrío tremendo recorrió todo el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia. Su hermana hablaba muy en serio, se le notaba en sus ojos, unos ojos tan fríos… que parecían mirar con desprecio todo lo que la rodeaba.

―T-te lo prometo Luan, juro que no diré nada ―. Dijo algo temerosa. ―Pero aún no me explicas como aplicaremos tu plan, sobre todo que haré yo.

Ante esa duda, la comediante sujeto con cuidado el hombro de su hermana.

―Te lo diré en esta semana, cada vez que nos encontremos, trata de estar atenta. Te daré una señal para reunirnos, pondremos la cereza a nuestro pastel ¿Entiendes? ―. Dijo con una sonrisa sin vida.

―Sí hermana…

Lana salió de la habitación, dejando a Luan con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Las fichas estaban puestas a su favor.

―0―

Unos cuantos días pasaron en el hogar de los Louds, y con los días, también vinieron los problemas. Aquella casa empezaba a perder esa vida que la caracterizaba, las comidas ya no eran compartidas por todos, más bien parecían turnarse cada una de las hermanas, mientras que Lincoln… Prefería comer en su habitación. Sin embargo, para Lola estos días estuvieron llenos de dicha y felicidad. Nunca antes compartió tanto con otra persona que no fuera Lana… Hablando de Lana, su gemela parecía ser más lejana cada día, en cada contacto, en cada charla, la amante de la suciedad buscaba evitarle y no hacer contacto facial. Esto sorprendía a la amenaza rosa, pero trataba de no pensar en eso, lo atribuía a la culpabilidad, quizás Lana rompió algo suyo sin querer… Pero en estos momentos no podría molestarse con nadie, no mientras siga disfrutando con su amado príncipe, como lo está haciendo ahora mismo.

―Y es cuando el… Ah… Príncipe… Ah… T-tuvo que… que…

El chico del plan trataba de contarle una historia sobre princesas secuestradas y príncipes valientes a su amada princesita, pero el albino no contaba con la forma en como tendría que contarle aquella historia.

―No te dije que te detuvieras, mi amado.

―Es… Realmente difícil hacerlo cuando tú…

Lincoln estaba en su silla giratoria, mientras que sobre él se encontraba Lola, con sus movimientos de cadera tan lujuriosos que no parecían ser capaces de provenir de una menor de edad. Nuestro protagonista trataba de aguantar los movimientos tan eróticos de su hermana menor, cabe a destacar que se encontraban con sus ropas de dormir, aún…

―Vamos, dime que hará el príncipe Linky.

Con algo de esfuerzo, trato de terminar de leer ese corto libro.

―Entonces… El príncipe saca su espada… Y la clava en el corazón del dragón ―. Al decir eso, Lola empezó a acelerar sus movimientos. ―Y así… La maldición de la princesa se… Se acabó y… Y ambos pudieron casarse y tener…. Tener muchos hijos…

Con lo dicho, el libro finalizó, lo cual generó molestia a la princesita Loud. Es cuando dio un pequeño salto sobre su hermano, generándole un poco de dolor en su duro "amiguito". Ya tendido en el suelo, Lincoln dirigió una mirada de asombro a su hermana. Ella se acercó con lujuria hacia él. En un acto rápido, coloca su pie sobre la abultada entrepierna de su hermano, causándole un gran placer, pero al mismo tiempo un gran dolor.

―Ahora vas a decirme, que hacia la rarita en tu habitación.

A pesar del dolor, a Lincoln le molestaba que Lola se refiera así de Lucy. Iba a increparle tal acto, pero su hermana menor aplico mayor presión sobre su miembro erecto.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué se le veía tan feliz? Algo que no es común en ella.

Quizás podrá ser una niña, pero la amenaza rosa era más lista de lo que aparentaba. Lincoln estaba en una encrucijada, podría ceder ante la tortura de su hermanita, o podría encontrar alguna excusa convincente.

―Lola… Tú sabes que… Yo le ayu… Yo le ayudo con sus poemas… Hoy no fue diferente… Por favor para.

La princesita analizo la situación un poco, algo no andaba bien con su hermana gótica, pero en verdad quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía con Lincoln.

―Bien… ―. Dijo mientras apartaba su pie. ―Te creeré por esta vez, pero debes admitir que eso te encanto.

Era imposible negarlo, la entrepierna de Lincoln estaba palpitando de tanta excitación. El albino iba a levantarse del suelo, pero antes de hacerlo la princesita Loud se avalanzó sobre él. Un furioso beso se hizo presente entre ambos, obviamente había un claro dominador… La amenaza rosa.

Al separarse, la Loud de seis años camino lenta y sensualmente hasta la salida de la habitación.

―Espero que sea suficiente de mí hoy ―. Dijo, dejando confundido al peliblanco.

― ¿Qué, espera no vamos a…?

―No, encontrar a Lucy saliendo de tu habitación me molestó mucho, por eso decidí darte solo esto por hoy.

Lincoln llevaba un rostro de asombro y preocupación. Realmente estaba excitado, estaba al tope de frustración sexual a causa de Lola. Y ahora que pensaba en descargarlo todo, su hermana se lo niega rotundamente… Que desesperación.

―Nos vemos mañana, _mi príncipe…_

Y así como apareció, Lola se fue de la pequeña habitación. La princesita apenas observó cómo su amado se retorcía por no poder apagar su "incendio", pero estaba furiosa, no por él, más bien por su hermana mayor amante de la oscuridad.

―Esa rarita… Debo tener bajo la mira, su actitud con mi Linky es muy sospechosa.

Tal vez Lincoln no intente algo con Lucy, pero no podía decir lo mismo de ella, y eso le preocupaba mucho. Lincoln era su príncipe amado, el héroe de su historia, y ahora está "reina maléfica" intenta quitarle lo que es suyo… No podía permitirlo.

―Pero… ¿Será acaso la única?

Una duda que causaba miedo e intriga, y por sobre todo: Odio.

―0―

Dos días pasaron, las cosas en la casa más ruidosa de Royal Woods no pintaban nada bien. Tanto como para que dos hermanas, muy diferentes la una de la otra, repasaban el plan que llevaran a cabo dentro de poco tiempo.

―Y es así como el plan se concreta, recuérdalo Lana, por nada del mundo dejes salir a Lola, todo se vería afectado si ella saliera de tu habitación.

La mirada de Lana mostraba una concentración felina ante los comentarios de su hermana mayor. Era consciente que una vez hecho todo esto, nada volvería a ser igual… Pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

―Bien Luan, solo espero que puedas hacerte cargo de Lincoln.

Una tétrica sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la comediante, confirmándole la seguridad de éxito sobre su plan. Aquella sonrisa asustaba a Lana como si fuera la primera vez que la mirase. Pero ese no era el caso. No eran necesarias las palabras, ambas estaban seguras de su éxito. Fue Luan quien abrió las puertas de su habitación, dándole el pase libre a la amante de las mascotas. La comediante camino detrás de ella hasta el pasadizo del segundo piso. Se detuvieron para verse un corto momento, fue cuando lentamente Lana estiro su mano, una clara señal para cerrar el trato entre ellas dos.

La comediante no dudo y sujeto firmemente la pequeña mano de su hermana rubia. Ambas poseían una sonrisa llena de complicidad, pero quizás era el hecho de compartir algo en común, lo que las traía tan contentas, y es que no eran las más unidas de entre todas las hermanas. Pero, fue en ese momento cuando una presencia incomoda apareció. Lucy subió las escaleras con su clásica aura deprimente. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Luan y Lana dándose la mano.

La pequeña rubia no sabía qué hacer ante esta situación, temía que su plan en conjunto con Luan se destruyese en cuestión de segundos. Salió corriendo directo a su habitación, afortunadamente Lola no se encontraba ahí mismo. Al entrar, se replanteó su accionar ¿Por qué había huido? Eso levantaría más sospechas. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, actuó como una completa tonta, empezaba a temer… Quizás su hermana mayor podría reprenderle de alguna manera, una muy dolorosa, estaba segura que sería dolorosa y traumatizante.

―Solo espero que no me lastime…

Se acercó a la bocallave de su puerta, en un intento de observar a sus hermanas mayores en el pasadizo. Es ahí cuando sus pensamientos sobre Luan se confirmaron totalmente. La castaña estaba ahorcando a su hermana menor de ocho años, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se quejara por la falta de oxígeno. Sin embargo, Luna llego a detenerlas, más bien a detener a Luan, la cual se retiró con pasos llenos de ira, y una mirada asesina sobre su hermana mayor.

Las pequeñas piernas de Lola temblaban por miedo, ¿Era esa Luan Loud? Ya casi no podía reconocerla, parecía una persona totalmente diferente, desde el plan macabro que planeo junto a ella, hasta la manera en que sostenía el cuello de Lucy. Pero sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de arrepentimientos, era hora de actuar.

Se acercó hasta el ropero de su gemela, lo abrió con algo de emoción, algo que nunca creyó sentir en su vida. Rebusco entre las cosas de su hermana, encontrando lo que tanto buscaba.

―Sí que tomaste medidas de seguridad Lola.

Hacer esto le recordó un poco a lo que hizo su gemela hace poco, confesándole que encontró ese vergonzoso vestido de enfermera sexy que Leni diseño para Lana, la amante de los animales se excusó diciendo que la Loud modelista necesitaba una modelo de talla pequeña. Trato por todos los medios de esconderlo, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

En sus manos cargaba una maleta larga color marrón oscuro. Algo usada, pero aún útil. A pesar de poseer un pequeño candado para resguardar su contenido, no fue un reto para la pequeña fontanera. Sacó un clip de su cabello, dándole un poco de forma y con algo de paciencia logró abrir el maletín.

Los ojos de Lana brillaban por la sorpresa de encontrar algo tan preciado para su gemela. Algo que sin duda usaría en su contra…

―0―

Dentro de la habitación más pequeña de la casa Loud, un chico de cabellos blancos esta empapado de sudor y temblando de nerviosismo. Su hermana pequeña, ya toda una diva, estaba "divirtiéndose" con su parte más varonil. El hecho de que lo tomara como a un juguete lo atormentaba, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba… Quizás fuera su parte masoquista o quizás fuera el gran cariño de hermano mayor, no hay una respuesta certera. Por el momento solo lo disfrutaría, y lo disfrutaría muchísimo.

―Ohh pequeño Linky, parece que quieres escapar de ese escondite ―. Diciendo esto mientras besaba el bulto en los calzoncillos del peliblanco.

―Parece que te excitó tu hermanita menor, una inocente princesa… ¿Qué opinarían nuestras hermanas de esto?

El chico del plan temblaba de miedo, su hermanita lo traía atado con el tema de su diario secreto. Maldijo la necesidad de escribir sus frustraciones hormonales. Trago saliva ante los comentarios de su hermana menor, y más aún cuando empezó a lamer sus calzoncillos, como si de una sabrosa paleta se tratara.

―Lola, no soportare mucho tiempo más, por favor acaba con esto ya…

―No hasta que admitas que soy la única que te prende Lincoln ―. Tomo con fuerza el miembro de Lincoln. ― ¡Anda, dilo! ¡Quiero oírlo!

―Y-yo… Y-y-yo…

La mirada de Lola se tornaba con una furia tremenda.

―Bien, supongo que aún no es momento ―. Dijo mientras soltaba su agarre. ―Este sábado habrá un nuevo certamen, donde luciré mi nuevo vestido, hecho y pensado solamente para ti… ―. Lola sujeto el mentón de su hermano. ―Recuerda que eres mío ¿Entendiste?

Lincoln solo afirmaba con la cabeza.

―Bien, si gano el primer puesto ―. Dijo esto mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta. ―Haremos el amor toda la noche, como animales salvajes ¿Esta bien?

Otra vez, Lincoln asintió con su cabeza. Pensar que tales palabras salen de una niña tan inocentemente hermosa, aún es difícil de creer para él.

― ¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejarme así?

―Si realmente me deseas, podrás aguantar hasta el sábado. Si tanto quieres soltarlo, usa tus manos.

Y en un parpadeó, la amenaza rosa volvió a desaparecer. La excitación de Lincoln estaba a tope, tenía que soltarlo de alguna manera, realmente estaba por reventar.

Lola camino hasta su habitación con una mirada triunfante, su hermano mayor estaba a su completa merced. Lo mejor sin duda, era que el albino desea con profundo deseo estar al lado suyo. Solo quedaba retenerlo para sí misma, y descubrir quienes más se le insinuaban a Lincoln. Tenía claro que Lucy era la más fuerte candidata, pero su sexto sentido femenino le gritaba que no era la única.

Entro a su cuarto, con aires de grandeza debido al poco tiempo que faltaba para su revancha en un nuevo certamen de belleza. Al estar dentro, le sorprendió un poco encontrar a su gemela cerrando su ropero especial. Extraño y sospechoso, cosa que no podía quedar así.

― ¿Se puede saber que hacías Lana?

La pequeña fontanera sudaba por nerviosismo, le costó mucho modular palabras entendibles, pero pasado un momento pudo decir algo coherente.

―Pues… Yo… ―. Respiro hondo para serenarse. ―Estaba por hacerte una broma, pero tenías que arruinarla ¡Princesita!

Eso molestaba a la amenaza rosa, discutió un poco con su gemela, como siempre solía hacerlo. Aunque muy dentro de sí, estaba alegre por este hecho. No discutía así con su hermana desde hace días. Sin embargo, la discusión duro poco, Lana se retiró del cuarto apenas pudo, dejando a Lola un tanto preocupada. Se acercó a su ropero, constatando que todo se encontraba en orden. Esto no evitaba que le resultase raro que su gemela revise sus cosas. No es que ella no lo haga, aún se sentía culpable por encontrar ese vestido de enfermera en las ropas de Lana. Pero la amante de los animales sabía que no debía acercarse al ropero de Lola.

Dejo pasar ese acontecimiento, su mente estaba totalmente enfocada en el nuevo certamen de belleza. Estaba claro, tendría su revancha sí o sí. Acomodo todos sus cojines y se preparó para conciliar el sueño profundo que le permitiese verse bella para la competencia. No lo negaría, estaba emocionada, pues al igual que Lincoln, quería ganar, pero no por el premio de la competencia, si no por su premio mayor… Tener al Lincoln para ella sola toda una noche.

―0―

Un nuevo sábado se hizo presente y a pesar de toda la mala vibra en la casa Loud, una pequeña niña, vestida con un vestido hermoso pero, según ella, de "antesala". Lola Loud revisaba constantemente en su reflejo algún desperfecto, ya sea en su maquillaje, peinado o vestido, pero todo daba a indicar que hoy, se llevaría el primer lugar de la competencia "Pequeña señorita Royal Woods". Ya no daría más vueltas, abrió su gran ropero, buscando entre su parte más profunda. Ahí, se encontraba un maletín, algo usado, que contenía su mayor arma secreta. Abrazo aquel maletín, depositando todas sus esperanzas en él. Conseguirlo no fue fácil, cierto es que su hermana modista siempre aceptaba realizar vestidos espectaculares para ella, pero en este caso, Leni tuvo muchas dificultades para hacerlo. No por lo complicado, sino más bien por las especificaciones constantes que dictaba la pequeña princesa Loud. De ganar el primer lugar, le prometió a Leni regalarle la mitad del premio en dólares que recibiría.

Con algo de dificultad, salió de su cuarto cargando el maletín oscuro. Pero, antes de bajar las escaleras, se acercó con sutiliza a la habitación de su hermano albino. No entraría a molestarlo, no lo tenía previsto, de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña fotografía, una muy "especial" para su amado hermano. Lo paso por debajo de la puerta, estaba segura que al levantarse, el peliblanco observaría aquella foto apenas despertase.

Pensar en su hermano auto-estimularse con su foto provocó que se sonroje, un poco de vapor se escapaba de sus oídos y boca. Si seguía pensando en eso, llegaría tarde al concurso. Dejo de pensar en eso y bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Algunas hermanas estaban en la sala, sin hacer mucho realmente. Parecían aburridas o en su defecto, molestas por la situación de su hogar. Esto empezaba a afectar a Lola de cierta manera, hasta hace apenas unos días, casi todas sus hermanas obedecían sus órdenes sin importarle que tan odiosas fueran. Ahora no podía decir lo mismo, llegaba al punto de ser tan ignorada como Lucy, claro sin los sustos incluidos. Esto salvo dos personas, su madre y su queridísimo hermano mayor.

La señora Loud esperaba en la puerta, para llevar a su adorada princesa hasta un nuevo certamen de belleza. Estaba segura que esta vez, aplastaría a las demás competidoras. Para su suerte, su hija se mostraba muy entusiasmada por participar, además de segura.

―Bueno, ¿lista para ganar?

― ¡Claro que sí mamá! ―. Respondió con alegría Lola. ―Pero, no veo a Vanzilla por ningún lado.

Ante ese comentario, Rita Loud mostró un poco de nerviosismo. Esto no pasó desapercibido por su hija, quien se lamentaba hacer una pregunta incomoda hacia su progenitora.

―Lo siento cariño, tu padre se llevó Vanzilla anoche… Y aún no ha vuelto.

Eso movió un poco a la princesita, su padre se volvió muy distante de la familia, esta salida nocturna no era la primera, y tampoco sería la última… Estaba segura de ello.

―Tendremos que caminar un poco, ¿No hay problema verdad cariño? ―. Dijo temerosa Rita Loud

En una situación normal, Lola expresaría su malestar, aparte de empezar quejarse por todo. Sin embargo, su familia no atravesaba una situación normal, en todas las formas posibles.

―Claro mamá, no me hará daño caminar un poco.

Odiaba caminar, podría lastimarse o aún peor, ensuciar sus perfectos tacos rosas. No paso mucho para llegar a la estación de buses y tomar el que los dejaría cerca del certamen. Lola no expresó queja alguna en todo el trayecto, su madre lucía sumamente cansada y preocupada. Era entendible, seguía peleada con su esposo, quien últimamente pasa poco o casi nada de tiempo en su hogar. A pesar de esto, la señora Loud consentía, como le fuera posible, a su pequeña y adorada gemela favorita.

Al llegar al certamen, el ambiente se tornó sumamente tenso para las participantes. La gran " _Amenaza rosa"_ hizo acto de presencia causando miedo y preocupación en todas las niñas que participarían en el desfile. Si antes esto encantaba a Lola, ahora no hacía más que ponerla incómoda.

Al llegar a su respectivo y reservado asiento, Lola pudo divisar que las niñas la miraban fijamente, murmurando entre ellas. Eso era curioso, si es cierto que las ponía temerosas, pero nunca antes chismoseaban entre sí.

―Maldición… ¿Cuándo empezaron a hacer eso?

En momentos como este, desearía tener aunque sea una amiga entre todas las participantes. Eso la trastocaba un poco, hacer amistades no era lo suyo y lo tenía muy en claro, quizás sea por esa unión que guarda con su gemela, pero es justamente su gemela quien demostró que eso no era cierto.

Suspiro un poco, mientras su madre preparaba el maquillaje para darle los retoques finales. La señora Loud estaba segura que este concurso lo ganaría su pequeña hija. Con algo de nostalgia, Rita recordaba cuando intentaba convertir a sus hijas en modelos de primer nivel. Lamentablemente, la suerte no la acompaño siete veces… Aún recuerda cuando empezó con Lori, la hoy adolescente gustó del modelaje por un tiempo, pero con el pasar de los años fue despegándose del mismo, llegando al punto de decirle a su madre que solo lo llegaba a hacer por obligación. Leni fue quizás el caso más curioso, le encantaba hacer modelaje, pero no destacaba en las pasarelas, muchas veces creía que estaba en un recital, en un teatro o en casos más graves, en un hospital… Pero fue en los concursos de belleza donde descubrió su pasión por la moda. Luna… Con Luna no deja de arrepentirse por hacerla probar esta disciplina, la rockera trataba por todos los medios de convertir las pasarelas en conciertos de música. Luan fue más condescendiente, pero la única parte que le interesaba era el show de talentos, olvidándose completamente de la postura o la belleza femenina. Lynn… Rita prefiere no recordar cuando Lynn tuvo su única y última participación en un desfile… Terminó por destruir el vestido que con tanto esfuerzo realizó para la deportista, pero suponía que era algo de esperarse. Con Lucy intento una vez, pero los jueces la descalificaron por ser muy "terrorífica". Inclusive trato de hacerlo con Lincoln, pero este se negó a travestirse…

― ¿Mamá? ¿Tierra llamando a mamá?

La señora Loud despertó de su "sueño" para encontrar a su amada hija esperando la aplicación del polvo esclarecedor sobre sus mejillas.

―Sí hija, en seguida te dejare sumamente hermosa.

 _Diez minutos después…_

Lola se había quedado sola sobre su asiento, viéndose fijamente en el espejo, tratando de encontrar algún defecto sobre su rostro. Pero no tenía nada por lo que temer, seguramente aplastaría a la competencia… Fue en ese momento cuando se acordó de alguien especial.

―No la he visto desde que llegué ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Con claridad se puso de pie para tratar de encontrarle entre todas las participantes. Las niñas se asustaban apenas la veían, pero Lola fue más rápido que ellas, acorralando un pequeño trío de concursantes.

―Bien, si no quieren que nada malo les pase, díganme ¿¡Donde esta Victoria Phenix!?

Las pequeñas apenas podían modular palabra alguna por el miedo. Hasta que Lola sujeto del vestido a una de ellas, disparándole una mirada llena de ira. Cosa que obligo a la concursante a hablar.

―N-no No sabemos, Lo último que oímos de ella fue que desapareció luego de una cita con Robert Labrant.

Eso la paralizó completamente, su cerebro trato de olvidar por completo el nombre de ese maldito chico… Si bien, la noticia de su muerte y la de su familia le trajo sentimientos encontrados, no se sentía del todo segura con ello. Empezaba a preocuparse por el estado de la última ganadora del primer lugar, a pesar de quitarle su preciado premio, admitía que Victoria era una niña de buen corazón… Quizás su único error fue hacerle caso a Robert Labrant.

―Vale… Gracias por la información.

La actitud final de la amenaza rosa sorprendió a las tres chicas, no era de esperar, verla tan serena como lo está ahora mismo. Eso tranquilizó los nervios de las pequeñas, optando por darle unos detalles que conocían.

―Bueno… Eso no es todo.

― ¿Eh? ―. Lola esta intrigada por la información.

―También escuchamos que se fue de Royal Woods, su familia trato de contactar a Robert Labrant, aparentemente dejo a Victoria muy asustada… Pero al no recibir apoyo de los organizadores del certamen y de la policía. Optaron por llevársela lejos.

Eso mostraba un panorama más claro. Lola podría estar tranquila sobre la condición de su "antigua rival". Y al mismo tiempo daba un alivio para saber que tenía más chances de ganar el concurso, claro que siente plena confianza en que ganará esta vez.

―Muchas gracias, espero que den lo mejor de sí para este certamen.

La expresión de temor fue transformada en alegría en el rostro de esas tres niñas. Lola no tardo mucho para volver hasta su asiento, dándose cuenta que su madre estaba buscándola con la vista.

― ¡Hija! ¿¡Dónde estabas!?

Lola solo pudo sonreír ante la pregunta de su madre.

―Pues estaba haciendo amigas mamá.

La boca de rita estaba abierta por el comentario de su hija más adorada. No es que la obligara a buscar amigos, pero nunca lo hizo a voluntad propia. En cierta parte, alegraba a la señora Loud. Pero estaba segura que se sentiría mucho mejor, cuando Lola gane el primer lugar.

―Eso me alegra hija, hay que estar preparadas, el concurso está por empezar.

―Claro mamá, estoy emocionada.

Y así, un nuevo certamen empezaba para Lola Loud.

―0―

La pequeña princesa esperaba impaciente su turno en el certamen, la penúltima participante estaba en el escenario, mientras que la amenaza rosa preparaba su número espectacular el cual deslumbraría a todos los presentes, y por sobre todo a los jueces. La muerte de los Labrant no pasó desapercibido por los organizadores de "Pequeña señorita Royal Woods" Se pidió al público un minuto de silencio por el fallecimiento de la familia más adinerada de la ciudad. Algo que hasta Lola tuvo que respetar.

Faltaba poco para que fuera su turno, la emoción empezaba a hacerse presente. Su cuerpo temblaba un poco, pero pudo hacerle frente y controlarlo. Hoy era su día de brillar, no solo por ella, sino también por su madre y por sobre todo… Por su amado Lincoln.

―Solo hace falta una cosa.

Camino hasta su maletín, suspirando al tenerlo en sus manos. Depositó todas sus esperanzas aquí, dentro de este maletín… Y ahora era tiempo de darle uso.

―Espere mucho para poder usarte ―. Dijo mientras abría el seguro. ―Ahora tengo la ventaja de la… ¿¡QUÉEEE!?

Pensó encontrarlo, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un vestido antiguo suyo, nada sorprendente a lo que se hubiera visto antes.

―No… No puede ser ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi vestido nuevo?

La desesperación la dominaba, removía ese viejo traje con la esperanza de encontrar el vestido que Leni preparó con tanto esfuerzo, pero no encontraba nada… Hasta que…

― ¿¡Que es esto!? ―. Dijo al encontrar en la base del maletín una pequeña nota.

 _MIRA TU BANDEJA DE ENTRADA A LAS 4:30PM TE ENCANTARÁ LA SORPRESA_

Aquella nota hizo temblar a Lola, ya eran las 4:45pm, su celular no recibió absolutamente nada, pero se sintió tonta al notar que no traía activado los datos móviles en su teléfono móvil. Al activarlos, la notificación de un mensaje nuevo apareció. Un número que no tenía registrado envió una imagen. No dudo en abrirla para ver de qué se trataba.

―N… N-no puede ser…

Dejo caer su celular ante tan perturbadora imagen. Lola cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, iba a soltar un llanto, pero lo aguantó. Recogió otra vez su celular, ahora estaba completamente furiosa, más iracunda que nunca. Volvió a ver la pantalla, mirando una y otra vez la imagen, y no era para menos, podía verse a "ella misma" con su vestido especial para el certamen, dándole una felación a su amado hermano Lincoln. Al principio no le encontró el sentido, ya había hecho eso con su amado hermano, pero no con el vestido nuevo.

Y es justamente por eso, que solo había una respuesta, solo había una culpable.

―Lana…

Debajo de la imagen, un nuevo mensaje apareció: "APRESÚRATE EN VOLVER O LINCOLN SERÁ COMPLETAMENTE MÍO"

Lola estaba por emprender su viaje de vuelta a casa, no importándole el resto, pero…

― _Damas y caballeros… ¡Es hora de darle paso a nuestra última participante! ¡Lola Loud! ¡Un fuerte aplauso por favor!_

El locutor estaba dando paso a su presentación… Lola se encontró acorralada, tenía dos caminos muy distintos… Su mente entro en un conflicto muy fuerte, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Ir a confrontar a Lana? ¿Quedarse a ganar el concurso?

Todos en el escenario la esperaban…

Lana la estaba esperando…

Era hora de elegir.

* * *

 _ **Era hora de actualizar esta historia.**_

 _ **Bien, desde este punto (Y para todas mis historias) empieza el fin de la primera temporada, ataremos los cabos sueltos que se abrieron... Recuerden dejar su reviews, diciendome que opinan de este capítulo y que esperan en el siguiente... Donde les puedo adelantar, tendremos la confrontación entre las gemelas Loud.**_

 _ **Recuerden que solo uso Fanfiction, no tengo cuenta en Wattpad u otras plataformas.**_

 _ **La historia continúa en Secretos y hermanas, la cual actializare a finales (o inicios del siguiente mes)**_

 _ **Sin más, ¡Nos leeremos pronto amigos!**_

 _ **PD: La imagen le pertenece a Dext Belt, búsquenlo en Facebook.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**La conclusión a la historia de las gemelas. Espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

Una historia de The Loud House: La amenaza rosa

Capítulo VI

Corría libremente por los pastizales, sin preocupación alguna. Podía sentirlo, se había vuelto uno con el campo, con los animales, con la naturaleza… Roedores, serpientes, cerditos, perros, venados y muchos más la acompañaban en su cruzada por alcanzar la felicidad. Esa que no encontraba en su hogar, rodeado de paredes, edificios, cemento, muerte e indiferencia por todos lados.

Corría sin importarle no llevar nada puesto. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Era libre, consiguió lo que tanto anhelaba… O al menos eso creía. Disminuyó su velocidad al darse cuenta de que no estaba feliz del todo, no estaba completa como ella creía.

Algo le faltaba, algo importante… Pero… ¿Qué podía ser? Observaba a los animales rodeándola, esperando sentados a que ella continuase corriendo. Pero por más que lo intentara, no descifraba que era "eso" tan necesario. Sacudió su cabeza, volvió a correr con frenesí, sintiéndose completamente libre de toda responsabilidad.

No paso mucho para que observar algo en el horizonte de una pequeña montaña verde. Aún estaba lejos, no podía determinar de qué se trataba. Apresuró su paso, necesitaba saber que eran aquellas sombras. Poco a poco lo lograba, estaba por llegar a su meta, sin darse cuenta que uno a uno, los animales que la acompañaban cedían en el camino, hasta que el último cayó…

Ella no se percató de eso, la necesidad de llegar era tal, que no quería parpadear porque… Algo dentro de ella le decía… No, le gritaba… Que se trataba de…

—Espérame, ya estoy por llegar, por favor espérame… ¡Lola!

Y cuando logró llegar a la cima…

* _¡Ahhh! ¡Lincoln!*_

…

 _*¡No te detengas por nada en el mundo! *_

…

 _*¡Simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo!*_

— ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ ME HICIERON ESTO!?

…

Lana dio un fuerte grito, acompañado de un salto de su cama, cayendo inevitablemente al suelo. El sonido no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Lola. Sin embargo, eso no evito que la pequeña Loud se lastimara. Podía ver un pequeño moretón en su brazo derecho producto de la caída. No era algo para alarmarse, había sufrido peores accidentes. Pero era la causa lo que la mantenía aun sudando por el miedo.

Observó el reloj en la mesa de noche. Todavía faltaba cuarenta minutos para que todos en la familia despertasen. Ya fuera de su habitación y con total sigilo, se dirigió a la habitación de las louds más talentosas. Bastó solo dos leves toques a la puerta para escuchar un " _adelante"_ indicándola a entrar sin preocupaciones.

La habitación estaba poco iluminada, pero un destello electrónico era visible en una de las camas. Lana se acercó lentamente y con temor, aún se preguntaba porque sentía tanto miedo cuando se acercaba a ella.

—Luan… Y-yo…

Ágilmente, la comediante salió de su lecho para encarar a su pequeña hermana. A pesar de no tener nada contra ella, le encantaba ver como la pequeña rubia temblaba de miedo por su presencia.

—Shhhh pequeña Lana —. Dijo mientras colocaba su índice sobre los labios de la menor. —Somos un gran equipo, agradezco tu ayuda por lo de ayer.

La rubia sintió tranquilidad por unos momentos, pero rápidamente se transformó en culpabilidad. Recordó lo que hizo ayer en la noche. Nunca utilizó su habilidad con los animales para hacer daño a otra persona. Es algo que la hace sentir asqueada, muy asqueada de sí misma.

— ¡PUAGGGHHH! —. Lana no pudo retener su cena por más tiempo.

—Carajo… Tienes suerte de que Luna no esté en casa. Hubiera sido un verdadero problema.

Al decir eso, Luan sujeto de la camiseta a Lana, esta vez, con una mirada de furia total.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que hicimos. Y espero también, que sepas mantener nuestro pequeño secreto Lana, de lo contrario… Bueno, no tengo que volver a recordártelo ¿O sí?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza. Eso bastó para que la soltará sin cuidado alguno. La rubia volvió a caer, pero esta vez ni siquiera sintió dolor físico, no… La culpa podía más que eso, había sido testigo de un asesinato, peor aún, era cómplice de ello. Nunca le agrado la latina, pero por más resentimiento que le tuviera… No se merecía lo que le pasó.

Luan volvió a su cama, mientras colocaba nuevamente su laptop sobre sus piernas. Pero antes de volver a afinar su último plan, noto como la pequeña Loud la observaba, esperando algo de ella.

No tardó en darse cuenta que debía darle su respectiva parte. Revisó entre sus cosas, buscando un objeto pequeño, y al encontrarlo, lo lanzó sin mucho cuidado hasta Lana. La rubia lo atrapó con facilidad… Era lo que tanto necesitaba, era la llave a ese "tesoro" tan importante para Lola. Sus ojos se iluminaron, el haber traicionado a sus valores y principios, dieron sus frutos. Esa llave era vital para saber de una vez por todas, si verdaderamente tiene una conexión con Lola.

—Solo recuerda cumplir al pie de la letra con nuestro plan y podrás obtener lo que tanto deseas. Ah y por cierto, limpia lo que ensuciaste. Es asqueroso.

No le tardó mucho a Lana limpiar su vomitó, cuando acabo, se despidió de la Loud comediante, sin recibir una respuesta de la misma. Con sigilo, regreso a su cuarto, agradeciendo que Lola siguiera dormida. Y sin muchos rodeos, abrió el mueble personal de Lola, lleno de todas sus prendas, mayoritariamente rosas. Con cuidado, Lana rebusco entre la parte más profunda, encontrando lo que tanto anhelaba.

—Al fin…

Abrió el maletín con rapidez, destapando el que quizás, sea el vestido más preciado para la princesa Loud. Y ahora estaba en las manos equivocadas. Por primera vez, una sonrisa de malicia se formó en el rostro de Lana.

—0—

—Ahh… Oh… Carajo… Mi c-cabeza…

El único hijo varón de los louds despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sus manos se dirigían a sus ojos, evitando que la luz matutina golpeara su rostro. Trato de moverse para salir de su cama, pero algo pesado lo evitó.

— ¿Eh?

Noto como un níveo cuerpo le abrazaba con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se trataba de Lucy, la gótica se encontraba desnuda salvo por sus pantimedias a rayas, que la hacían ver sexy, jodidamente sexy. No tardó en darse cuenta que también se encontraba desnudo, con algo de sudor seco en su cuerpo. Ahora recordaba lo que había hecho.

 _*… ¡YO! … ¡ACABARRRR!*_

 _*¡Lo quiero…! ¡LO QUIERO TODO!*_

Era un completo degenerado, pero… ¿Acaso importaba ya? Lo que hizo, mejor dicho, lo que le obligaron a hacer… Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien en su vida, por primera vez podía afirmar que se sintió amado… No amor fraternal como el de una madre por su hijo… Sintió amor romántico puro, algo que Ronnie nunca pudo despertar en él, a diferencia de Lola y ahora Lucy. Su cabeza le planteaba muchas cosas ¿Era correcto pensar en formalizar una relación con sus hermanas? Las amaba, ahora más que nunca, pero usar la palabra _"novia"_ aún le ocasionaba incomodidad.

Se liberó con facilidad del agarre de su hermanita, evitando que se despertará. No por nada es conocido como el hombre del plan. Sus pies sintieron el frio suelo, algo sucio por cierto, había pasado varios días desde que no limpiaba su cuarto con dedicación. Giró su cabeza en dirección a su cama para ver otra vez a su hermana… Sí que era hermosa, aún no entendía como podía ser tan suertudo en tener a tal belleza con él, a pesar de la corta edad. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar ideas "tontas" de su cabeza, _¿Matrimonio?_ No sería una idea descabellada, si no fuera por su relación consanguínea. Aún es joven para pensar en eso, quizás… Solo quizás, haya una pequeña posibilidad en el futuro.

Su cuerpo sentía cansancio por todo el "ejercicio" hecho anoche. Necesitaba ducharse, más que eso, necesitaba un baño de burbujas _"Sigue soñando Lincoln"_ no solo resultaría imposible hacerlo por el escaso tiempo que cada integrante posee en el cuarto de baño, sino por la situación de la ducha… Llegó a un punto donde quieres ducharte rápidamente y salir de ahí con total prisa, pues la suciedad se había acumulado en demasía, dejando unos pocos espacios para estar de pie.

Camino con delicadeza hasta su puerta. Ya tenía la perilla en la mano, dispuesto a abrirse paso, pero algo en el suelo llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué?

Con la luz filtrada por su ventana, pudo darse cuenta que era un pequeño cuadrado brillante. Fue entonces cuando lo entendió, no podía ser otra cosa más… Era una fotografía. Sin embargo, aquella fotografía era…

—N-no… No puede ser cierto…

En sus manos, estaba una fotografía de Lola, con un mensaje, su firma y un beso de labial rojo. La foto de por sí era muy especial, y la mejor manera de darse cuenta de eso, era la entrepierna de Lincoln, pues sin dudarlo por un minuto, el ariete del albino se irguió rápidamente, dando a entender lo erótico de la imagen. ¿Cómo es que su pequeña princesa despertara tanto impulso? Maldición, era jodidamente excitante para él… Podía sentir como empezaba a agitarse ahí abajo. Debía hacer algo, aquella sensación salvaje… Lo sentía, quería volver. No pudo evitarlo, su mano se dirigió a su zona caliente y sin dudarlo más, empezó a auto-estimularse. No dejo de ver la foto en todo momento.

Más que la pose de Lola, el mensaje escrito llenaba de calentura al peliblanco.

"Linky… Si gano el primer lugar, tendrás un premio muy especial.

XoXo Lola Loud"

Aumentó la intensidad de su mano, ya había entrado en un trance difícil de salir, ya no le importaba si alguien entraba a su cuarto, o si Lucy despertaba de su lecho, Lincoln solo quería acabar con esto, necesitaba expulsarlo de una vez. Cuando las sensaciones se hicieron más fuertes, empezó a gemir levemente, ya le faltaba poco.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lola! ¿¡P-porqué me haces esto!?

Trato de gritar lo más bajo que pudo, pero estaba seguro que fue suficientemente ruidoso para despertar a Lucy. Observó su mano, estaba completamente sucia de líquido seminal.

―Me doy asco…

No era algo lindo de observar, pero muy en el fondo le hacía sentir triunfoso, quizás un poco asqueado, pero completamente liberado… Al menos de momento. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de algunos cambios dentro de él, lo sentía su cuerpo daba pequeñas señales de cambio, no… No hablamos del cambio por el que pasan todos los adolescentes. Se trataba de otra cosa, algo más "intenso".

La Loud gótica deba señales de estar despertando. Rápidamente, Lincoln buscó algo donde limpiar su mano impregnada, pero el nerviosismo estaba ganándole, no podía concentrarse bien para encontrar alguna prenda usada. Se le acababa el tiempo y empezaba a desesperarse _"Piensa en algo Lincoln ¡Vamos!"_ Se decía mentalmente. Finalmente, se vio obligado a usar la única prenda que tenía a la mano.

Se deshizo de sus calzoncillos rojos favoritos, para usarlo de franela y limpiar su "travesura". Había tardado un poco, pero finalmente termino por esconder la evidencia en lo más profundo de sus ropas sucias. El albino suspiro aliviado, había conseguido algo que no pensó hacer nunca antes, o al menos eso creía…

—No pensé que querrías hacerlo tan temprano. _Suspiro…_

La monótona y tétrica voz de la Loud más "oscura" termino por asustar al albino, quien dio un pequeño salto por el asombro. Lucy aún estaba en cama, observando a su amado completamente desnudo.

—Tampoco pensé que… Bueno, estarías tan… "Emocionado" por la mañana.

Lincoln no comprendía el comentario de su hermanita, pero no paso mucho para que ella señalase con su mirada a su entrepierna, dándose cuenta de a "quien" hacía referencia. Probablemente, hasta hace unos días el albino sentiría vergüenza si estuviera desnudo frente a alguna de sus hermanas. Pero dado las situaciones vividas recientemente, estar como dios lo trajo al mundo delante de Lucy, se le hacía completamente normal. Aunque no podía dejar de sentirse raro, solo un poco. El Loud pudo observar que su falo se encontraba aún erecto, como si quisiera aún más acción. Tomando en cuenta el brebaje de su hermana y esos "cambios" que sentía… Bueno, parece que su "amiguito" era el más beneficiado.

El Loud lanzó una pequeña risilla de culpabilidad, pero no buscó esconder sus "vergüenzas" de inmediato. Lucy comprendía el accionar de su hermano, al fin había abrazado los deseos reprimidos por muchos años. El amor que había escondido por ella fue puesto en duda, pero él pudo superar la prueba. Lincoln se acercó hasta ella, sin importarle su desnudes, para plantarle un beso, uno repleto de amor, ternura pero por sobre todo… Necesidad.

Podía sentirlo, la intensidad en cada movimiento expresaban deseo tan apasionado. Solo hacía "mojarse" aún más por su hermano. Su beso no duró mucho tiempo debido a la falta de aire. Aún así, la mirada tan seductora entre ambos, con un hilillo de saliva incluido, fue suficiente para demostrarse amor verdadero. El peliblanco descubrió los ojos azulinos de su amada hermana, mientras sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Se habían vuelto uno solo, una unión que Lucy trataría, fuera para siempre.

―Sé muy bien que mi accionar no fue el correcto, pero ahora siento que no puedo seguir si no estás a mi lado Lucy. Ahora quiero que estés siempre junto a mí, en todo momento, en todo lugar.

Una lagrima escapo por la mejilla de Lucy, pero no de tristeza… De felicidad.

―Sí… Sí, mí amado príncipe de la oscuridad, jamás me alejare de ti, no importa que pase, yo estaré a tu lado.

Un fuerte abrazo se hizo presente entre ambos.

El calor de los cuerpos desnudos fue la prueba suficiente de amor verdadero. Pero una fuerte sensación de escalofríos recorrió la espina dorsal de Lincoln. Fue cuando logró recordar que su amor no podía ser exclusivo para Lucy. Amaba a sus otras hermanas, a algunas de una manera muy diferente.

Fue así, que logro entender, debía tomar una decisión. Contarle a Lucy sobre su amor por sus otras hermanas, o guardarle el secreto por el momento, _"¡Escoge rápido Lincoln!"_ pensó con dificultad, pero a su parecer, la mejor decisión ya la había tomado desde antes.

―Lucy… Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.

―0―

Lana podía presumir muchas cosas, quizás lo que más le diferenciaba de su gemela era su valentía. La pequeña no le temía a nada, podías ponerle un cocodrilo, un león, quizás un oso y ella sabría cómo tratar con la situación. Todo se lo debía a sus habilidades innatas. Como todas las Louds, ella poseía un talento único para tratar con los animales, no importando de qué especie se tratase. Pero… Existe un ser vivo con el cual Lana no sabe tratar aún, las personas.

No es que le temiera a los demás, simplemente no podía entender la forma de pensar de quienes la rodeaban. Si los animales y el lodo eran tan fabulosos, ¿Por qué a todas sus hermanas parecían asquearlas? Quizás la única que entendía a la pequeña fontanera era Lynn Jr. Pero hasta ella tenía límites, sobre todo si se trataba de animales.

Aun así, nunca se había puesto nerviosa ante la presencia de otra persona… Hasta hoy.

La pequeña rubia observaba con temor la puerta de la habitación, a pesar de la poca iluminación, el brillo de la perilla permitía ver su reflejo. Se sentía extraña, nunca pensó en hacer algo como esto. Hasta hace algunas semanas el simple hecho de vestirse como Lola le resultaba asqueroso, pero ahora… Sabe lo muy necesario que es para descubrir la verdad.

No pudo evitar verse más detalladamente en el reflejo de la perilla, pudo confirmar lo que tanto temía. No era ella, ahora era Lola Loud, ¿Y cómo no serlo? Bastaba solamente arreglarse un poco y eran tan parecidas como dos hojas en blanco. Y ahora estaba ahí sentada, esperando a que llegase la prueba final, esa que definirá su futuro, y por sobre todo, el de su gemela.

No le fue fácil, arreglarse y maquillarse hasta el punto de parecerse por completo a la más femenina de las Loud le costó mucho. Horas observando tutoriales, y uno que otro cosmético comprado recientemente, pues es costumbre de Lola revisar el nivel de sus productos de belleza antes de usarlos. Estaba preparada, o al menos eso creía…

―Oh no…

Rápidamente recordó lo más importante, el comportamiento de Lola. Se preocupó solo por lo físico y olvido lo más distintivo de su gemela. Una pequeña gota de ansiedad camino por su mejilla, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser imitar a su compañera de cuarto? Se conocían de toda la vida, pero hasta ella sabe que… Solo observar no es completamente suficiente.

Sin esperarlo, unas pisadas se acercaban a la habitación donde ella se mantenía esperando. No le quedaba más tiempo, tendría que usar lo que sabía. Y entonces, la perilla giro completamente permitiéndole ingresar.

― ¿Ehh? ―. Se preguntó con algo de asombro. ― ¿Lola? ¿Espera… Tú debías estar en tu concurso verdad?

La rubia lo vio con algo de temor, su hermano nunca le había generado tanto nerviosismo como ahora.

―Y-yo… Pues, yo… Ehh.

Lincoln alzó una ceja, era obvio que algo no andaba bien con su pequeña y amada gemela. Se acercó para verla más de cerca.

― ¿Lola?

Estaba en un aprieto, si no respondía ahora todo estaría acabado, todo lo que sacrificó habría sido en vano… No estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

De forma espontánea, la rubia cogió del cuello al albino, jalándola hacia ella. Sin pensarlo mucho lo besó de forma sorpresiva.

Fue cuando una nueva sensación abordó el cuerpo de Lana. Podía sentirlo, la sorpresa de Lincoln fue rápidamente opacada por el incandescente amor a su "gemela" favorita. La fontanera termino cediendo ante el dulce sabor de los labios de su hermano, ahora entendía porque Lola se enamoró de él ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba probando el dulce sabor de un semental… Bueno, uno en proceso, pero que desde ya daba indicios de ser un gran seductor.

A Lincoln le resultó extraño tal actitud, por lo general "jugaba" con él antes de darle su afecto, así como un gato con un ratón. Muy aparte de eso, su beso se sintió… Diferente.

―Yo solo… Quise pasar más tiempo contigo. ¿Esta eso mal?

Los ojos de cachorrito, no podía negarse ante esos ojos de cachorrito. Lincoln acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la rubia, para luego darle un rápido pero tierno beso.

―No, yo solo pensé que ese certamen era muy importante para ti.

La "princesita" abrazo a su hermano, escondiendo su rostro en su camisa naranja. No duró mucho, pues la rubia levantó su mirada, con lo ojos algo húmedos, quizás por la emoción.

― ¿Qué es más importante para mí? ¿Estar en un concurso o pasar tiempo con mi Linky? ―. Esa respuesta tomó por sorpresa al albino. ―Habrá más concursos en el futuro, pero solo hay un Linky…

Por primera vez en su vida, Lincoln sintió que su pequeña princesa le sacaba una lágrima, y no una de dolor o placer, era una de felicidad. Aquellas palabras tocaron fibras muy sensibles en él.

― ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo? ¿Verdad Lola?

Ahora era la pequeña quien sintió emociones nuevas. ¿Siempre fue así con Lola? Lana nunca pudo tener una conexión tan fuerte con alguien, ni siquiera con su gemela. Las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Esta sensación, este sentimiento… Le gustaba, quería seguir sintiéndolo, lo adoraba, lo quería solo para ella, quería sentir este amor por siempre.

―Solo sé, que quiero estar junto a ti Lincoln. ¿Tú no quieres lo mismo?

―Claro que sí mi princesa, pero no todo puede ser como queremos. Debemos ser pacientes, ya habíamos hablado de eso, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lana se sonrojó mucho. Por poco y mete la pata mencionando algo que no debía. La próxima sería más cuidadosa.

―Parece que este año la competencia no fue lo suficiente para ti ¿Verdad?

Lana afirmo con la cabeza, dando a entender a su hermano que prefería estar con él por sobre todo.

―Supongo que ese "premio" del que me hablabas sigue aplicando para esta situación.

La fontanera estaba confundida, no conocía aquel "premio" ni sus condiciones. Pero debía improvisar, quedarse callada era lo peor que podía hacer.

―El premio… Podríamos "abrirlo" ahora mismo, sí tú quieres claro.

Los ojos del albino se iluminaron como dos estrellas. De un momento a otro, su actitud cambio a la de un niño emocionado por abrir su regalo de navidad. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? El susodicho apenas si empieza su adolescencia.

La tomo por el mentón, de una forma delicada para acto seguido implantarle un beso repleto de ternura. La acción no acabó ahí, las manos del peliblanco comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de la pequeña Lana, quien lo dejaba actuar sin restricción alguna. No tardó en darse cuenta cual era el "regalo".

Asustada por la actitud de su hermano, Lana empezaba a temblar y emitir pequeños sonidos de incomodidad, a pesar de saber que esto pasaría, no dejaba de pensar en el lío que se había involucrado. Pero pronto su mente se lo aclaraba muy bien, esto se lo ha buscado por sus propios medios. Sin embargo, la ligera incomodidad de "Lola" no pasó desapercibida por nuestro protagonista, quien detuvo abruptamente su exploración.

― ¿Pasa algo mi princesa?

Lana esquivo la mirada de su hermano, lo que ella desconocía era que su hermana nunca hacia eso cuando estaba sola con Lincoln.

―No, yo solo pensé… Bueno, ¿Por qué arruinar tu "regalo" así? El momento debe ser especial.

Si bien la respuesta de su hermanita lo dejo algo desconcertado, encontró sentido a su incomodidad. Quizás solo quería darle algo que él recordara para siempre, y hacerlo de forma tan repentina haría que se pierda la magia. El albino entendió y dejo de "explorar" los rincones de su amada. Lincoln se irguió completamente luego de dejar de toquetear a su hermana, a pesar de la incómoda posición que le resulta estar de cuclillas, se compensaba con sentir esos labios tan prohibidos… Aunque por alguna extraña razón, los besos de "Lola" no se sentían del todo iguales, parecía que habían perdido experiencia, aunque conociéndola, seguramente estaba nerviosa por el "regalo".

―Comprendo mi princesita, yo también pienso que esto tiene que ser muy diferente a las otras veces. Además, por un momento me había olvidado que tenía que salir a…

― ¡Espera! Y-yo… Tal vez, podría darte un pequeño adelanto.

El Loud no pudo evitar alegrarse ante el comentario de su hermana menor. Inclusive, Lana podría jurar que vio un pequeño salto lleno de emoción ante su mención. ¿Cuándo su hermano se había vuelto un pervertido? Estaba segura que Lincoln no actuaba así… Bueno, no antes de que lo descubriera haciendo "eso" con Lola.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Lana se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la entrepierna del albino. Él no opuso resistencia cuando su "princesita" bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, dejando expuesta su erección bajo sus calzoncillos. Las manos de la gemela temblaban cuando hacían contacto con el palpitante miembro de Lincoln, algo dentro de ella le decía que cada pequeño roce le encantaba al peliblanco.

La ya alterada mente de Lincoln no dejaba de ansiar los labios de "Lola" sobre su "amigo de toda la vida". Poco a poco la rubia fue descubriendo al alegre ariete de su hermano, sin dejar de temblar un poco en el proceso.

A Lana le sorprendió el tamaño del "pequeño Lincoln", a pesar de su edad contaba con algunos conocimientos sobre la sexualidad. Pero en todos los dibujos que vio, los niños nunca la tenían… Tan grande.

―Pareces sorprendida ―. Dijo con orgullo el único hijo Loud. ― Pensé que te encantaba que fuera así…

― ¡No! ¡Digo sí! ¡Digo no! ¡Bueno sí! ... ¡Ay solo hagámoslo!

Esa actitud si era la de su amada Lola, por un pequeño momento Lincoln pensó que quien estaba con él se trataba de Lana, pero se río mentalmente por creerlo algo tan estúpido…

Las manos de Lincoln se aferraron con mayor fuerza a la pared detrás de él al sentir su miembro completamente expuesto y libre para la acción. "Lola" estaba por dar la primera lamida, pero por alguna razón se detuvo cuando iba a empezar su sensual accionar.

―Espera Lincoln, quiero… Bueno, yo quiero… Tómame una foto mientras hago… Ya sabes…

A pesar de lo sorpresivo de la petición, el albino no negó que era muy excitante hacer algo así. Lana le pasó su celular el cual para su buena suerte era el mismo modelo que el de Lola.

―Bien, sonríe para mí, mi amada princesa.

Sin esperar más, la rubia empezó a lamer al "pequeño Lincoln". Primero empezó suavemente, mientras su hermano tomaba unas cuantas fotos del momento, para luego aumentar la intensidad de su lengua, deslizándose por todos los lugares disponibles. Por alguna extraña razón, el sabor no era tan malo como imaginaba. Esperaba encontrarse con algo agrio y desagradable, quizás similar al de algunos alimentos de la basura. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que su hermano tenía un sabor salado, con una pequeña pizca de dulce. Eso le motivo a introducir por completo el falo a su boca. Ante tal sensación de placer, Lincoln arqueo su espalda y apretaba los dedos de manos y pies por la inmensa cantidad de estímulo recibido. Si bien ya había recibido este tipo de tratamientos por Lola, no entendía porque ahora se sentía mucho mejor ¿Habría estado practicando? Si ese era el caso, no quería imaginar como lo había estado haciendo.

Lana movía su cabeza con mayor intensidad, Lincoln ya no podía evitar soltar algunos gemidos de placer. El Loud podía sentir que se acercaba a su límite.

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Lola! ¡Voy a…!

Sin pensarlo con claridad, Lincoln sujeto con fuerza la cabeza de la gemela y la empujo con fuerza hacia él, todo esto mientras soltaba todo su "amor" dentro de ella. Por parte de Lana, ella sentía muy excitada ante la brusquedad de su hermano, y era fácil notarlo por lo húmeda que estaba ahí abajo. A pesar de la cantidad, logró tragárselo todo.

―Lola, eso fue… ¡Wow! No sé cómo describirlo.

La princesa de rosa se puso de pie, para acto seguido implantar un sensual beso a su amado. Lana había descubierto el amor verdadero… Y le había encantado.

―Es la muestra más pura de amor Linky…

Lincoln se encontraba completamente satisfecho. Su hermanita acababa de darle una de las mejoras experiencias posibles. Lana no tardó en limpiarse y acomodarse, había sido una hermosa experiencia, pero entendía que su hermano tuviera otros planes. En fin, había conseguido lo que tanto quería, su plan ya estaba completo al 80%, solo faltaba la "estocada" final.

―Mi pequeña Lola. ―Dijo el albino mientras tocaba su mejilla. ―Me has hecho muy feliz. No sabes cuánto ansió abrir tu "regalo"… Pero ahora tengo que atender unos temas muy importantes…

Ante ese comentario, Lana no pudo evitar ponerse sumamente triste.

―No te preocupes mi amada, esta noche será muy especial para los dos.

Poco a poco el albino se alejaba de la gemela, para salir de su habitación, no sin antes dedicarle un beso a la distancia. Esto hizo sonrojar a la pequeña rubia, quien solo pudo caer sobre la cama de su amado, mientras se excitaba por el aroma remanente que ahí había. A pesar de su encuentro fortuito, Lana no podía sacar de su mente el sabor de su hermano, aún no era completamente "uno" con Lincoln, pero estaba segura que si su plan se completaba, lo conseguiría sin dudar.

No iba a esperar más tiempo, saco su celular para enviar la foto más sugerente tomada recientemente. No fue difícil tomar una decisión, aquella foto tenía una expresión muy excitante, tenía que reconocerlo, Lincoln podía tomar buenas fotos cuando se lo proponía.

Realizo la programación para el envío del mensaje a la bandeja de Lola, muy por dentro agradecía a Luan por enseñarle este tipo de cosas, no es que odie los celulares, simplemente no le llamaban la atención como si lo hace el lodo a los animales.

―Bien… Ahora todo depende de ti… Lola.

El mensaje estaba programado, solo era cuestión de esperar.

―0―

Lola corría tanto como se lo permitían sus piernas y vestido. Por dentro trataba de negar lo que era evidente a todas luces.

― ¡Esa maldita! ¡Cómo se atrevió a…!

Nunca antes había sentido tanta furia, tanta ira, tanta impotencia. Lana, a quien consideraba su mejor amiga en este mundo la había traicionado, y con el golpe más bajo posible. ¿Cómo se había enterado de su relación con Lincoln? No negaba que pudo haber sido un tanto descuidada cuando pasaba tiempo con Lincoln, pero nunca imaginó que su gemela podría hacerle algo como esto. Podría haberlo esperado de Lucy por su actitud tan misteriosa, pero no de Lana.

No pudo evitar tropezarse por lo dificultoso que le era correr de esa manera. Afortunadamente la caída no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarla, un poco adolorida quizás, pero nada grave. La rubia trato de ponerse de pie, pero un estruendoso sonido la obligó a tropezar de nuevo.

― ¡Pero qué demonios!

No muy lejos, pudo observar un intenso resplandor, el cual no tardó mucho en disiparse para revelar que se trataba de una explosión. Volvió a ponerse de pie, solo para darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de personas que comenzaban a aparecer, buscando el origen de tan estruendoso sonido y tomar unas cuantas fotos para sus redes sociales. A Lola esto le parecía indiferente, trato de contemplar una última vez la explosión, que amenazaba con volverse más grande.

― _¿Alguien sabe si hay personas dentro?_

― _Ahí solo trabaja una persona._

― _¿No estarás hablando de ese psicólogo?_

― _Pobre sujeto…_

― _¿Otra explosión?_

― _A este paso seremos una zona bélica._

La pequeña Loud escuchaba con dificultad los comentarios de todas esas personas, pero logró entender de dónde provenía la reciente explosión, no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco por Paul, pero si ya había personas ahí, eso quiere decir que la policía y bomberos no tardarían en llegar. No podía quedarse a ayudar, de todas formas ¿Qué podría hacer ella? La respuesta caía por su propio peso. No perdería más tiempo, necesitaba encarar a Lana, de una vez por todas.

 _ **Diez minutos más tarde…**_

Completamente agotada, Lola abrió sin mucho cuidado la puerta de la residencia Loud, notando un ambiente muy tranquilo para un fin de semana, aun así era comprensible, casi todos en la familia tenían que realizar cosas importantes hoy. Desde el campeonato de Lynn, hasta la premiación de Lisa. La familia tenía que repartirse de tal forma que nadie se sintiera solo en este día especial, pero parece que eso no le importaba a cierto miembro de la casa.

Al entrar, pudo notar como Luan estaba sentada en el sofá, observando un reality show muy aburrido, uno que solamente le gustaba a la Loud con frenos. Jadeando, Lola se acercó hasta la comediante.

― ¡Luan! ¡Donde está mi hermana! ―. Dijo completamente agitada.

La mayor tardó un poco en responderle a su hermanita. Había entendido de quien estaba hablando.

―Está esperándote en su habitación. ―. Dijo fríamente.

A los ojos de Lola esa actitud no era propia de Luan, ocasionándole ciertos escalofríos. La princesita se alejó lentamente de ella, sin apartarle la mirada hasta el momento de llegar a las escaleras. Inevitablemente, dirigió su mirada al segundo piso. Trato de apresurar su paso, pero un terrible miedo calo en sus piernas, no podía apurarse por más que quisiera, cada escalón se sentía más pesado, posiblemente un efecto secundario por tanto esfuerzo hecho. Le resultó extraño no ver a nadie más en la casa " _como si todo estuviera preparado para este momento"_ pensó la princesita.

Ya frente a la puerta, su mano temblaba cuando giraba la perilla, clara señal de nerviosismo. Su habitación estaba sumergida en la oscuridad. Esto no evito que la Loud se adentrara en búsqueda de su gemela.

― ¿Lana?

*TURMM*

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza la sorprendió, asustándola por no poder observar ni siquiera su propia nariz.

― _Es toda tuya…_ ―. Escucho decir fuera de la puerta.

Por la voz chirriante, era obvio de quien se trataba.

―No sabía que Luan era tu cómplice… No esperaba que te llevaras bien con ella Lana.

La luz de la habitación se hizo presente, mostrando a una "Lola" sentada en su mesa de té junto a sus habituales invitados de felpa.

―Nunca dejas de impresionarme, ni siquiera en este momento ―. Dijo "Lola" mientras se levantaba de la mesita.

―Déjate de rodeos Lana… ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Qué ganas haciéndolo? ¡RESPÓNDEME!

La pequeña fontanera aguardo callada por unos segundos, para luego soltar una risa con pequeños tintes maniáticos. Poco a poco se acercaba para estar frente a frente una de la otra.

―No lo has entendido, creo que nunca lo entendiste en realidad… ¿Verdad hermana?

Con la mínima distancia, Lola pudo observar como su gemela se había "transformado" por completo. Era una copia exacta de ella, ahora hablando en casi todos los sentidos, inclusive en la forma de hablar.

―Espera… ¿Acaso tú has…?

Una larga sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la Lana, mientras que Lola empezaba a enfurecerse mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

―Digamos que Linky también me ha compartido su amor. Tal parece que no pudo saber si eras tú mientras me lo hacía… ¿Acaso no te amaba con todo su corazón?

Lola no era una persona vengativa, bueno, no de aquellas que desearían la muerte si la lastimaste, le bastaba con lastimar emocionalmente a sus "agresores", al punto de hacerse de su reputación tan temida. Es por eso que empezaron a decirle _la amenaza rosa._ No había quien pudiera detenerla, o al menos eso creía ella. Por primera vez, sintió la necesidad de asesinar a su gemela. Había cometido el peor pecado posible, se metió con su hombre…

― ¡Voy a matarte! ¿¡Cómo pudiste traicionarme!? ¡Creí que era tu mejor amiga!

Se le había lanzado encima, con toda la fuerza que tenía o al menos la que le quedaba. Sus manos ya estaban apretando su cuello. Inconscientemente lo había hecho sin siquiera pensarlo.

― ¿A esto recurres hermana? ¿Quieres saber que me hizo Lincoln?

Solo bastaron esas palabras para enfurecer por completo a Lola, su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Lincoln, su Lincoln no fue capaz de reconocer cuando él y Lana… No, no quería pensar en eso, es más, no pensaba claramente cuando apretaba cada vez más fuerte el cuello de su hermana.

―No sabes… Que bien… S-se sintió… Cuando él me hizo su… Su muj…

Lana empezaba retorcerse por la asfixia. La princesita Loud había dejado de lado su raciocinio, no media las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba tan furiosa, quería asesinar a su hermana… ¿Asesinar? Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, empezando así a aflojar su agarre. Al soltarla por completo, la pequeña fontanera empezaba a toser por la falta de oxígeno, sentía miedo pero seguiría con su plan de todos modos.

―No… Lana yo no… Yo no quería…

―Cállate…

La amante del rosa se dejó caer por el fuerte tono de voz de su hermana. No era propia de Lana tal comportamiento, es más, no recuerda nunca haberla visto molesta como estaba ahora.

―Siempre fuimos unidas, desde el inicio estuvimos juntas. Pero… Todo eso cambio cuando tú y Lincoln empezaron a… ¡Ahhh! ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero recordarlo!

Lola miraba como su hermana se enojaba cada vez más, a cada paso que daba.

― ¡Yo me sacrifique por ti! ¡Yo pague muchas travesuras por ti! ―. Dijo mientras la jalaba de su vestido. ― ¿¡Acaso no recuerdas todas esas veces que fui tu Patiño!? ¡Siempre te seguía a donde quiera que fueras!

Lana acercó a su hermana peligrosamente hacia ella. Ambas podían sentir la respiración de la otra. La distancia estaba por ser completamente inexistente.

―Yo… Te amaba Lola…

La amante del lodo metió su mano dentro del vestido, sacando su celular para presionando un botón virtual.

―Bien, creo que eso bastó.

Por algún extraño motivo, Lola estaba petrificada ¿Acaso era la actitud tan fuera de lugar de Lana? No lo sabía. Solo podía observar como su gemela sacaba algo de entre los cojines de su cama, pudo observar que se trataba de una llave para tubos de gran tamaño. La pequeña fontanera se acercó hasta ella mientras movía ágilmente la herramienta entre sus manos.

―Esto acaba aquí, mi amada hermanita…

No podía hacer nada, estaba asustada, su cuerpo no reaccionaba… Quería gritar, llorar, cualquier cosa serviría… Pero nada salía de ella. Esperaba que su amado príncipe azul de blanca cabellera aparezca en su rescate, pero eso no ocurrió.

*POW*

El fuerte sonido de un golpe se hizo presente en una de las habitaciones, específicamente, aquella donde las gemelas más adoradas y consentidas vivían sus particulares e inocentes aventuras. Pasado unos pocos minutos, fue audible otro sonido.

*POW* *POW* *CRASH*

Esta vez fueron una serie de fuertes golpes, seguido del sonido de una estruendosa caída. Aquella habitación quedo en silencio a partir de ese momento. La única en la casa Loud, a parte de las gemelas, soltaba una pequeña risa, muy poco audible. Ella estaba feliz, parte de su plan se había cumplido. Sacó una pequeña libreta, y tachó un nombre en su lista compuesta solamente por féminas.

―Solo quedan dos…

Estaba ansiosa, hoy sería el día que tanto espero. Hoy por fin tendría a su amado hermano para ella sola, así le cueste la vida.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto, cerramos el telón de las gemelas ¿Verdad? Lo sabremos muy pronto. De momento, solo nos queda dos episodios en Secretos y hermanas, el siguiente capítulo transcurrira (o al menos eso trato de hacer) al mismo tiempo que este capítulo de la amenaza rosa. Como siempre, estoy sumamente agradecido con ustedes por seguir mi historia. Ya saben, pueden dejar sus reviews, para saber que les pareció. Sin más, nos vemos hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
